What Happens Next?
by VampGirlCS
Summary: Sequel to Hermione's Secert. Please read that if you havent. New Charaters, new plot new drama. HG/DM GW/BZ TN/DG HP/LL & PP/RW. This story is almost done you guys!
1. Chapter 1

What Happens Next

AN: Hey guys I'm back with my sequel to Hermione's Secret so if you haven't read it you really need to or you won't really know how thing have happen, or how the characters got to where they are now. Any ways this is set right after Hermione's Secret, and it's going to be different pairing and new characters will be introduce some new one and old ones that you may have read from the books. Sorry I'm rambling let's get on with the story!

Chapter 1: Were They Are Now

Draco & Hermione

At St. Mungo's hospital, Hermione sat on the bed in her room in shock, she just looked at the Healer didn't know what to say or even how to tell Draco. "A-are you sure I'm really pregnant? Like this isn't a fluke or a horrible game my friends are playing on me for not owling them while I was away?" she asked the Healer.

The old woman sighed and grabbed Hermione's hand, "I can assure you Miss Granger this no fluke and your friends have not come here in quite some time, you are truly with child" Hermione tried to swallow the lump in her throat, "H-how far along am I?" she asked the Healer flipped through her clipboard and looked over the test, "Your about four weeks along"

Hermione just nodded and sat on the bed with her hands in her lap, "Is there anything I can get you Miss Granger?" Hermione shook her head. When the Healer left, Hermione put her head hi her hands and started to cry. "Knock knock" Draco came in the room and frowned when he saw her crying.

"Hey, whats wrong Mia?" Draco asked as he sat on the bed next to her and hugged her, Hermione rapped her arms around his body and cried in his chest. Draco just rubbed her back till she stopped crying, she whipped away her tears. "Whats wrong baby?"

Hermione sniffed back more tears, "I'm p-pregnant Draco" she looked at him and started to cry as he looked shocked, "Don't cry Mia" he ran his thumbs over her cheeks "But I'm going to get fat and ugly and we are going to have a baby! I'll get stretch marks and all you can do is smile at me" she fussed at him while still crying.

Draco's smile got even bigger, "Mia I'm smiling because I'm going to be a dad, I was so worried that you were really sick this was the last thing on my mind I don't care if you get fat I don't care if you get stretch marks, but you my love will never be ugly to me" She sniffed and rubbed her eyes.

"You promise?" she asked him Draco nodded and put his hand over his heart "I promise Mia" she jumped in his arms and hugged him, "I'm going to be a mother" Draco kissed her forehead, "And I'm going to be a father"

"But Draco we aren't even married yet" Draco smirk and held her hand, the kissed her forehead, "Hey if you are worried that people will judge you, don't I'll take care it and you baby" Hermione smiled and kissed his lips, "Let's go home Dra" Draco smirked and helped her off the bed, "You know we don't have a home here in London, why don't we find a new one"

Hermione looked confused, "What about the Manor?" she asked him. Draco and Hermione walked out of her room, "My mother was told by the new minster that anything Voldemort controlled would make the Death Eaters rise again, so she told him to tear it down. And besides I don't want my child raised in a place of pure evil"

Hermione smiled, "Let's find a new home" Draco smiled and opened the door to leave.

Ginny

Ginny walked the streets of Italy after she and Harry broke up Hermione offered her to stay with them for a while in their villa, after the war the whole Weasley family got recognition as war hero and were each giving a large sum of money.

After throwing all the Death Eaters the Minister took all their money and gave to the war hero's Harry considers taking the money but turned him down Harry already had more than enough money, the same with Draco. Ron however took his share of the money gladly, his parents scolded him and pleaded with him to give it back but he refused.

Ginny had also taken the money she put most of it in her Gringotts account, but she took some out to go shopping with Hermione in Rome, that was before they left of course. Draco insisted that she stay for the rest of their vacation, Ginny gladly agreed have the whole villa to herself.

Ginny had her arms full of shopping bags when she bumped into someone she feel backwards on the ground her items spilled out of her bags. "Oh I'm so sorry I didn't even noticed I stopped her let me help you" Ginny looked up at the person she ran into and recognized him, "Blaise?"

He smiled and helped her up, "I'm really sorry about that. Are you ok?" Ginny smiled and nodded at him. Blaise handed her, her bags. "So what you doing in Rome I thought you would still be in London with Potter?" he asked taking some of her bags off her hands. Ginny smiled sadly, "Actually me and Harry broke up, and I'm here in Rome on vacation. I was here with Hermione and Draco but they had to leave early, Hermione hasn't been feeling well the past few weeks"

Blaise nodded and smirked, "I'm sorry to hear that about Hermione I'll make sure I send her some flowers, as for the Potter breaking up with you, I'm not sorry you guys aren't together it makes me think I have a shot" Blaise smiled brightly

Ginny blushed, "You know I could really use some help getting these bags back to where I'm staying"

Blaise smirked and helped her with her bags as they started walking, "So where are you staying?" he asked walking as close has he could to her to smell her peach tree scent. "I'm staying at Hermione's villa; Draco bought it for her as soon as we got here. It's right off the beach; we just have to get to the Aspiration point first"

Blaise smirked, "Does that mean I'll get to hold you?" he said huskily which made her blushed, "Only if you want to" she said in the same tone of voice. This made him look at her hungrily; they walked a few more feet till they were at the Point, "Ready?" Gin asked him, Blaise smirked and pulled her into his arms, "Of course" then he leaned in and kissed her as they aspirated away.

Blaise pulled away as he looked around, "Nice place" he said and went to kiss her again but she pulled away snapping her fingers and her bags disappeared. "I'm glad you like it, come on I'll give you the tour" Ginny smiled at him, Blaise nodded and smiled when she grabbed his hand she lend him around the house.

"This is the kitchen" Blaise peeked inside and saw house elves going to work, "Hermione keep the house elves around? Wasn't she big on elf freedom or something like that?" Ginny laughed and nodded "She is still, but Draco told her that they were all free elves and that they could leave anytime they became unhappy"

Blaise smiled and Ginny pulled him around the first floor, they came to the patio next. Ginny and Blaise walked out on to the balcony; "Now this is a view" Ginny walked ahead of him and looked out to see the sea. "Yea it is" Blaise said looking at Ginny. He noticed her blush, "I can see why you would want to come out here, to get away from it all"

Ginny nodded, and noticed the sadness in his voice they both stood in silence for a while. "What are you getting away from?" they both said at the same time, Blaise smiled and held her hand, and looked her in the eyes, "Maybe I'll tell you if you let me take you out"

Ginny smirked, "Like a date?" Blaise nodded "Yes a date" Ginny squealed and hugged him. "So is that a yes to me asking you out on a date?" Ginny nodded and kissed his cheek.

Theo and Daphne

Theo sat in his hospital bed and looked up at his mate Daphne, it had been the third time that she came to see him that day. "You must have missed me mate" he smirked at her which made her blush.

"I see your still back to your cocky self" she sashayed over towards his bed and sat near him, he caught a whiff of her scent it made him hard and growl softly. Theo cleared his throat, "Sorry it kind of hard trying to control the wolf" Daphne grabbed his hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"It's going to take some getting used to, I'm still trying to get used to it myself" Theo brushed the hair from her face. "You are so beautiful" Daphne blushed again and kissed the palm of his hand.

Theo smiled and pulled her into a passionate kiss, before they could deepen it, someone had cleared their throat. They both turned their attention toward the door to see a male Healer, Theo eyes turned blue when he saw the man.

"Sorry to interrupt you two, I'm coming to check on Theodore Nott, I must have the wrong room" the Healer looked at the room number again, "You have the right room, Theo is right here" Daphne said scooting off the bed to sit in the chair next to him.

Theo's eyes were still bright blue, Daphne touched his arm "Theo you need to calm down" His eyes snapped over to his mate and his eye turned back to normal. "How are we today Theodore?" the Healer asked him while checking his wounds "Annoyed, when can I get out of here by the way"

The Healer looked at his wounds, which were all healed the only thing that was left was a scar on his shoulder, "Well you can go home today if you would like I just have to get you and your parents to sign some things then your feel to go"

The Healer nodded and left the room, "He has to be new, and who signed anything these days?" Theo asked his mate who was smiling, "Why are you smiling dove?" she grabbed his hand, and looked at him in the eyes, "Did you not hear what he said?" she asked him.

Theo shook his head. Daphne sighed, "You get to go home" Theo smiled as she sat on the bed he leaned up and kissed her. "I can't wait to get you home"

AN: So guys there is my first chapter to my new story I hope you guys love it! Update soon


	2. Chapter 2

0What Happens Next?

AN: You know what time it is another chapter. I'm so glad my fans subscribed to this story I hope it will be as good as my last one.

Chapter 2: Love and Letters

Theo and Daphne

Theo was finally released from the hospital later the next day, Snape and Narcissia came to get him and Daphne, "Hello Mrs. Mal-Snape" the blonde women laughed at her and touched her arm. "Daphne, dear how many times to do I have to tell you call me Narcissia or Cissia?"

Theo smiled at the two and kissed his mate then his mother on their cheeks, "How are you mother?" Narcissia wrapped her arm around Snipe's waist, "Oh honey I'm fine sweetheart never better" Snape kissed her cheek. Daphne smiled and helped Theo down the stairs of the hospital.

"Where are we going?" Theo asked them holding Daphne's hand, Snape looked over at them "We are going back to our home in Spain; you are always welcome to join use Daphne" She smiled and nodded her head. "I'd love to join you three"

Narcissia held on to her new husbands arm, as they aspirated towards their new home. Theo looked up at his new home; it was a good size mansion not huge but good size, with a forest behind the house and a lake beside it.

"Come Theo honey, were going to be late for lunch" his mother called to him, Daphne pulled his attention away from the scenery, "Coming mother! It's very nice hear I could get used to it" Theo whispered to his mate as the walk inside the home. The foyer was filled with a warm yellow color; "This is a big change from the Malfoy Manor mother" Theo smiled at her as she turned to look at him. "I like mother don't worry you won't have to redo the hole house"

His mother smiled at him, "Sev' would you be a dear and go cheek on lunch while I show Theo and Daphne to their rooms" Snape nodded and kissed her cheek then turned on his heels and left for the kitchen.

"Follow me dears" Theo and Daphne followed his mother and they went up the stairs and walked down the hallway to the two door that were right beside each other, Narcissia opened the door to the room they stopped at.

They all went into the room, "This is your room Theo, and Daphne's as well when she is here" Theo looked around the room, the walls were a light blue, the floors were dark brown he had light blue rugs. He had a big king size bed, with blue sheets and a brown fleece blanket.

"This is great Cissia, I would be happy to stay for a while I'd have to go to St. Mungo's every week you understand" Narcissia nodded and touched her shoulders, "Oh of course, I understand dear, you stay as long as you need to" Daphne nodded and smiled at her, "I'm going to go find Sev' I'll let you two get settled in all you things are in the wardrobe"

Theo waited till is mother left, the watched as his mate laid herself on the bed, "I'm guessing you are wondering why I have to visit St. Mungo's every week?" Theo shrugged and leaned against his dresser, "I can sense your sadness, and it makes me want to know what I can do to help"

Daphne turned her head towards him and patted the bed next to her, Theo walked over to the bed and laid next to her, she snuggled into his arms feeling warm and safe. "You can tell me anything and I will love you no less" Daphne sat up and looked at him in the eyes, "D-did you just say you love me?"

Theo swallowed the lump in his throat, and nodded. "I know this is all fast for both of us, you're my mate even though we haven't really mated yet I guess that's what it's called. I just want you to know that you can trust me and know that I won't hurt you ever."

Daphne nodded and cuddled with him, "I know I just need some time this is a lot to take in and you know I don't trust a lot of people, but I feel safe with you" Theo smiled and kissed her head and closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of her in his arms.

Then there was a loud crack that caused Theo and Daphne to jump, "Excuse me Master Theo" a small voice said to him, Theo looked over the edge and saw a small house elf. "Who are you?" the little elf smiled up at him.

"Master and Mistress Snape call me Lox sire" the elf smiled again and bowed gracefully, "Also Mistress Snape wishes me to collect you for lunch" Theo nodded and help his mate off the bed and they followed Lox down the hall and stairs they turned away from the front door.

Lox opened the door to the dining room. Theo saw his mother and father sitting at the table, there were several seat in the room Theo nodded to the elf and sat near his parents. Snape sat at the head of the table reading the Daily Prophet. "Sev put the paper down we are about to eat"

Snape smiled and put the paper down, "I was just reading up on the news it's quite refreshing. Ah son I hope your well" Theo nodded and sat down next to him. "I'm well just trying to control the wolf and its urges" he said looking at his mate, who was chatting with his mother.

"Well I have a few books on the subject if you would like to read over their history and ceremonies and things of that nature, the books are in the library Lox can take you there if you wish." Theo smiled as their soup arrived by the other elves, "Maybe some other time father I'd like to get settled first"

Snape smiled and patted his son on the back, when Theo heard a fait tap, "Lox would you get the mail please?" Theo asked the littlest elf, who bowed and went over to the chair that say near the dining room window and hope in the chair to get the letters from the bird.

Lox pulled on the owls leg and fell out of the chair, with the two letters in his hands, "Mistress Snape you have a letters from the Ministry, from the Angela Nott and from Azkaban Prison" Lox said handing her the letters. "Thank you Lox" Narcissia read her letter from Angela first.

"Mistress Greengrass you have a letter from Hogwarts and St. Mungo's" He handed her the letters, Daphne opened her letter from St. Mungo's first, Theo looked at her when he felt her relief. "Master Theo you also have a letter from Hogwarts"

"Thank you Lox"

Blaise and Ginny

Blaise meet Ginny in front Hermione's vacation home, Ginny was dressed in her new blue silk dress, Blaise was dressed in black robes he smiled when he saw her. "God your beautiful Gin" she blushed and took his arm he held out to her.

"You don't look to bad yourself stud" Blaise smirked and aspirated them to his favorite restraint _The StarryHollow_, Ginny looked up at the old wooden sign. Blaise pulled her inside the "Oh Misure Blaise, ve ave your table ready for you" said a tall blonde women said with a happy smile and turned on her heels to show them their table.

Ginny took a look at her surroundings; this colossal room was silvery and moonlit, by the night sky, the walls of the room were painted in a dark rose color, with flagstone on the floor. "Wow this place is amazing"

"Well I'm glad you like it" he said as they walked up a few steps up the small staircase. Their hostess unclipped the velvet rope and led them to a single table with a candle in the center of the table that over looked the restaurant. "I'll bring you your wine Misure Blaise"

Blaise nodded and pulled out Ginny's seat for her, she sat as he pushed in her chair and sat down Ginny smiled, "This really is a fancy place, and how did you ever get us a table?" Ginny asked his flipping through the menu; Blaise chuckled at her when the wine came.

"Your wine Misure Blaise" Ginny looked up at the man who gave Blaise the wine; he had green eyes like Harry but was plump like Ron with raven hair. "This is the seventy-eight bottle correct Edmond?"

The man nodded, "Thank you Edmond, I'll call you over when we are ready to order" Ginny looked at Blaise as he poured their wine, "I hope wine is alright with you Gin" She smirked and took her glass and sipped her red wine. "This is delicious wine, you made a good choice Blaise" Blaise smirked and took her menu you before she could finish reading it. "Do you trust me Gin?"

Ginny sat back and nodded to him, he smirked and waved Edmond over. "Yes Misure Blaise are you ready to order?" Blaise nodded "We will have what I normally get" Edmond bowed and hurried away.

Ginny smiled and sipped her wine, "So tell me Blaise how did you get us this table" Blaise smiled and leaned in closer to the table, "I will always have a table here" Ginny leaned closer to him they looked like two magnets being pulled together, "And why is that?" she whispered lustful to him.

"I own this restaurant, and four others like it." Ginny leaned back in surprise, "You seem surprised?" Ginny chuckled and took another sip as did Blaise "I am, if you own four other why is this one so special to you?" she asked him.

Blaise smirked and set his glass down, "One secret at a time my dear. So tell me, do you remember that night by the Great Lake?" Ginny felt her stomach drop, but she nodded and sat up straight and tall.

"Of course I remember it, how could I forget my first time" Blaise watched her drink all of her wine, she held out her hand he poured her another drink, "Why did you leave in the morning?" he asked trying not to sound hurt.

"One secret at a time remember" Blaise sighed but shook it off and smirk as Edmond returned with their first course which was a simple but small Greek salad, "Why are you here in Rome Blaise?" she asked him

He finished eating his food, "Well when I found out that you and Potter split in the Prophet I had to come out of hiding to find you" Ginny looked at him shocked, then Edmond came over, "I'm so sorry to interrupt Misure Blaise but you two have got a letter its quite important"

Ginny sighed when she was handed her letter and turned it over, to see the Hogwarts seal on it then looked up at Blaise who set his letter down after he read it, he held Ginny's hand.

Draco and Hermione

Draco and Hermione found the perfect house in the outside of wizard London, "It's perfect!" Hermione cried with excitement as she opened the white picket fence to the new house. Draco looked up at the two story home, "Mia, don't you think this is a little small?"

Hermione shook her head, "No it will be perfect for just the three of us" Hermione rubbed her belly, Draco wrapped his arms around her and tucked his head into the crook of her neck then looked back up at the house, "Well if it's what my princess wants"

Hermione smiled and kissed his cheek, then suddenly she spotted and owl flying towards them. "Draco are you expecting mail today?" Draco shook head and looked where she was looking "Ah that Aire, our family owl, he must have been looking for us."

The brownish black owl flew low and dropped the letter into Draco's hands, "Draco that's a Hogwarts letter"

Draco opened the letter it read:

Dear Mr. Malfoy,

Do to last year's unfortunate events; Hogwarts is now letting the last seventh years to come for their eighth year. If you should accept to come back to Hogwarts your school list will appear when you are finished reading this letter.

Sincerely, Head Mistress McGonagall

PS: Congratulation on your engagement to Miss Grange, and to your pregnancy, you two will have your own wing if you chose to come back to Hogwarts.

"Wow an eighth year?" Hermione re-read the letter, "It appears so my love, so do you want to go back? It could be stressful on the baby?"

Hermione sighed, "I want to go back, to finish what we started and all. What about you?" Hermione looked up at him concerned; Draco smiled then looked back at the house. "We can always buy the house later, looks like we need to shopping again"

Hermione smiled at him and kissed his cheek, "And we can pick out wedding stuff" she said looking up at him with a sweet smile. Draco kissed her lips, "You still want the wedding at Hogwarts don't you?" Hermione nodded and pulled him towards Leaky Cauldron

Draco smiled, "Since we are on the subject, don't you think it's time I meet your parents?" Hermione stopped walking and frowned, "Draco I erased their memories of me they don't have a daughter"

Draco hugged her

AN: So there is chapter 2 I know is been awhile but here it is I hope you guys will read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

What Happens Next?

AN: So I got a lot of feed back from some of you guys, I really hoped you guys liked my last chapter and I hope that you guy don't forget to write me a review. Hope you guys like this next chapter!

Chapter 3: News, Shopping, and School

A week past since everyone got there letter, they all owled each other to meet at the Leaky Cauldron. Ron and Harry were already there waiting on the other to walk through the door.

"What do you think it's going to be like going back to Hogwarts and have a normal school year?" Ron asked drinking his butter bear Harry shrugged his shoulders and looked over at the blond girl over in the corner for the fifth time they were there.

Ron followed his eyes and sighed as her saw that he was looking at the blond again. Ron sighed and hit his friends shoulder "Harry why don't you just go talk to her mate?" Harry smiled sadly and stared back into his glass.

"I can't just walk up to her and start talking to her" Ron looked confused "Well, why not?" Harry just blushed; "I don't want to look like a total git, Ron" Ron rolled his eye and took out a small flask that his brother Charlie gave him after the war.

"Alright Harry, some Gryffindor you are no courage. I bet you a drink of my brother Charlie's FireWhiskey that you can't even get her name" Harry narrowed his eyes and drank down all of his butter bear. "You are on Ron" Harry pushed himself from the table and walked over to the little blonde girl.

Harry stood next to her as she looked into her paper, "Excuse me, my name is Harry Potter and I was wonder if you needed a drink?" The blonde shut her paper and looked up at him with her big blue eyes. "L-Luna?" she smiled up at him "Ello Harry, Quibbler?" she offered him one of her magazines.

Harry kindly took one, and tucked in to his pants pocket. "You look uh great Luna, how have you been?" Luna and Harry talked while Ron drank out of his flask, as he went to take the second drink someone put their hand around his and took it from him.

"Well Weasley what are you doing in this dump" Ron looked up to see the long black hair and slightly pugged face of Pansy Parkinson, she hick up and took a big long drink. "P-Parkinson is that you?"

She gave him a smirked, "What not the same person you were expecting when you left Hogwarts?" She hick up again and tossed him the empty flask, Ron slowly shock his head and tucked the flask back in his over coat pocket.

Parkinson walked well stumbled away from his table at that time Ginny and Blaise were walking up to the table Blaise pulled out a chair for her a sat down next to her. "Are we the first?" Blaise asked Ron who was glaring at him.

"Stop glaring at him like that" Ginny hissed and kicked her brother's leg. "Ouch Gin, I can't help it he is a bloody Slytherin" Blaise sighed and held Ginny's hand. "Look Weasley, I have tolerated your actions for long enough" he said calmly through his teeth "Blaise" Ginny whispered.

"I thought it was evident how much I love your sister when I came over for dinner and stayed the weekend with her and your family. Listen very closely to the words I'm going to say, me and Ginny are never going to part, I love her and I will care for her in any way possible"

"Well mate I didn't know you had it in you" They all turned to see Hermione and Draco, standing behind them, Blaise smiled and helped Ginny up from the table. Ginny hugged them both, "Mione how are you feeling I haven't heard back from you?" Ginny asked concerned

Blaise shook his best friends hand and gave him a man hug they pulled apart to help their ladies sit down in their chairs, Draco held Mia's hand. "I'm Ginny really we actually have some really big news to tell everyone once they get here." Hermione said rubbed her belly under the table.

Ron looked at the couples and felt left out glanced over at the raven haired girl then turned back to the group. "Well Harry and I were waiting on you guys to get here" Hermione looked over towards the bar and saw Harry talking to some blonde girl they were getting rather flirty.

Ron turned around, "Harry come on mate bring your new girlfriend over here!" he shouted at his friend who was blushing at the blonde girl and help her off the stool, Harry walked her over to the table, "Hey guys, you all remember Luna right?" Harry pulled out the chair next to him and let her sit next to him.

They all nodded and smiled at the girl who waved at them. "So Hermione what is the big news now that we are all here?" Ron asked impatiently Ginny kicked his leg again. "Ouch Gin" Ron frowned rubbing his leg.

"I hope we aren't late to hear the big news" Daphne said as everyone turned towards her and Theo, "Bro'" Theo patted him on the back and conjured up two chairs for him and Daphne to sit at the table.

Everyone giggled Harry tired not too, Draco helped Hermione out of her chair, "Well guys this is going to be a bit of a shock to . . . well all of you but we . . . well Draco and I . . . or well just me . . . I—err"

Draco smiled stood up and buttoned up his coat then held her hand, "What my fiancé is trying to say is, she is pregnant" Draco said with a proud smile. Ron's eyes widen and his jaw dropped, Ginny Daphne, and Luna squealed in delight and hugged her. Blaise, Theo and Harry shook Draco's hand, "Congratulation you guys and I can't wait to through you a huge party" Daphne and Ginny said at the same time.

They smiled at each other, "Why don't you guys plain it to the party together" Theo said to the girls who giggled and started planning the party. "Guys we haven't even got married yet why don't you guys help me with that first before we start on the baby stuff?"

They girls started planning the weeding, "So have you told mother yet?" Draco looked toward Theo and shook his head, "I haven't even told her that we were getting married yet" Draco ordered a round of butter beers and one water for the table. "Why didn't you tell her while you guys were staying in Spain?"

"Because, Mia wanted to tell her family first" Draco meaningfully cast his gaze around the table, "This is her family since she lost her real one" Theo looked shocked and nodded and didn't asked anything more on the subject. "So whats with you and Greengrass?"

Theo looked over at his mate; "She is my mate" she smiled at him and turned back to the other girls, "That was fast bro' but I'm proud of you, she is perfect for you" Theo nodded his thanks as he drank.

Ron just sat and stared at the group everyone had someone and he didn't, "Excuse me" he muttered to them and left the table to go over to the bar where he order a FireWhiskey, then Pansy ran into him knocking his drink over. "Ooooopppps sooo sorry" she slurred her words.

She almost fell on the floor when Ron caught her in his arms, "Are you alright?" Pansy nodded and tried to walk away, but she fell backwards into his arms. "You're not alright Parkinson; do you have a room upstairs?" She hiccupped and nodded again Ron Helped her up the stairs.

Pansy stumbled on to the bed, "Well um I'm going to go" she was already snoring by the time those words came out of his mouth. "Hey Ron! We are leaving to go shopping are you coming?" Harry shouted at him as he walked down the stairs, Ron nodded and they all left to go shopping.

AN: I know this is a short chapter and I know this story is going a little slow but I want you all to know that it will get a little faster


	4. Chapter 4

What Happens Next?

AN: So I hope you guys liked my last chapter, and you know what time it is again another chapter! Here it is!

Chapter 4: Home Sweet Hogwarts

Boring the train to Hogwarts was a hassle, "Harry help me put these bags up" Luna said to him Harry helped Luna with her bags in the storage compartment of the train. He struggled lifting her bags on to the train.

"Gezz Luna what did you pack in this thing, a year supply of Qubblers?" He joked and set her bag on the train, Luna grabbed his hand then they walked to the front of the train. Ron had waited for them, "What took you two so long back there? Bet you two were snogging" Harry rolled his eyes and helped Luna on the train, Ron sighed and was about to get on the train till he was pushed out of the way.

"Hope you don't mind Weasel" a blonde haired girl in Slytherin robes hissed at him. Ron clinched his jaw in anger as the girl walked on the train. "Sorry about that, Astoria wanted to get a good seat at the back" Ron turned to see Pansy who was blushing at him.

Ron nodded, "Why don't you go first" Ron stepped aside and helped Pansy on the train. "Thanks Weasley" she smirked as they made their way through the train, "Any time, I'll walk you to the back" she just nodded Ron helped her to the back, "You know Ron, you should come to the Slytherin welcome back party, tonight at our common room"

Ron smirked and nodded, "I'll have to swing by and check it out" Pansy blushed and opened the door to the back compartments; Ron turned and went to find Harry and Luna. He soon found they were sitting towards the middle of the train. "When are the others supposed to get here, they might miss the train."

Ron rolled his eyes at his best mate, "Never mind them Harry you'll never guessed what just happened to me" Harry and Luna looked over at him "What happened to you Ron? Did the nargels get you?" Ron looked a little confused and shook his head slowly.

"Um no, I ran into Pansy again" Harry nodded but still looked a little confused, "So did she like run into like she was drunk back at the Leaky Cauldron" Ron shook his head "It was nothing like that, she was nice to me even invited me to a party that they are having"

Harry looked from him to Luna and the back to him, "Ron, mate you do realize that she is a Slytherin right—" "Well yea" Ron interrupted him "And you dislike anyone Slytherin" Harry told him. Ron scowled at him. "Well Hermione always said they weren't so bad and now I'm seeing her point"

Then came a girly sigh, "I knew you always wanted to tell me I was right" They all turned to see Hermione and Draco standing at the compartment door, "Mione, it's great to see you again" Harry said and go up and hugged her.

Ron hugged her as well, "How are you Mione?" He asked her, Draco helped her sit down in the seat next to Luna, "Well I'm going to go, take my seat with the snakes. Are you sure you'll be ok up here Mia?" Draco asked her kissing her check. Hermione nodded and kissed his lips, "Are you sure you'll be ok back there?" She asked him

Draco took a deep breath, "I'm sure I'll be fine back there. I can hold my own in a fight" Draco smiled and kissed her again; "I love you Mia" Hermione smiled up at him, "I love you too" Draco smirked and turned on his heels to go to the back of the train.

When Draco reached the door to the back compartments, his palms started to sweat, and his heart rate sped up. Draco took another deep breath, "You can do this. You're a Malfoy after all" he said out loud to himself, "Talking to yourself brother, you know that's a sign of going crazy right?"

Draco sighed when he saw Theo and hugged him, "You not going to have to do this alone brother" they sighed and pulled apart "Thank you, because honestly I'm deathly afraid to face them" Theo nodded and gave his brother a small smile. "You want to know something?" Theo asked him and Draco nodded.

Theo put his hand on the door knob, "I know how you feel brother" and Theo opened the door, all Slytherin's young and old looked up at the two some had glares some were just passing glances as the two walked to the very back of the train. Theo sat beside Daphne who was reading a small yellow and blue magazine.

Draco sat by himself till Blaise arrived, "How is it going you guys?" Blaise asked them adjusting his robes, Theo smirked "I'm already ready to get this year over with" Daphne looked up from her magazine, "It hasn't even started yet" Theo sat back in his seat and sighed, "I know, what are you reading anyway?"

Daphne held up the magazine, "The Quibbler, Luna gave it to me. I didn't want to be rude so I took it and just started reading it, it's very strange to say the least" Daphne said putting the magazine down. "Well Draco how are you?" Blaise asked him, he sighed and turned to his best mate. "I'm fine I'm just worried about Mia"

Blaise smirked and playfully hit his arm, "Don't worry your baby momma will be fine, Potter and Weasley and Gin won't let anything happen to her" Blaise tried to reassure his friend. Daphne gave Blaise her look, "So Draco where are you guys going to have the wedding?" Daphne asked him.

"Well Hermione wants to have the wedding at Hogwarts" Daphne nodded "Well where do you want the wedding?" she asked him. Draco sighed and looked at her, "I would have like to have it at our manor, but I'll do anything to make her happy" Draco smirked and blushed a little.

"What about you Blaise how are things going with you and Ginny?" Blaise blushed a little even with his dark skin you could tell his face was a little flush, "We are getting to know each other, better"

Draco and Theo smirked, "So you think you'll tell her about your family heritage?" Theo questioned him, Blaise looked serious but shook his head "I haven't told her yet, but I'm going to after the turn and after I'm sure she is my mate"

Back at the Middle of the Train

Hermione felt the pull of the train as it left the station; she looked out the window and rubbed her belly. Ginny smiled sadly over at her friend, "Are you sure your ok Mione?" Ron nodded in agreement as he devoured ten Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, three Chocolate Frogs and five Gummy Worms. "Yooouuu goo 'ook a 'ittle 'ale" Ron told her biting the head off the sixth Gummy Worm.

Harry shook his head, "What he means is you look kind of pale, well really pale" Harry looked at his friend concerned. "We could go get Draco for you?" Luna spoke up sweetly, Hermione took a deep breath but shook her head, "Guys I'm fine really it's just morning sickness that all"

Harry and Ron just nodded and went back to talk about school and Quidditch, "So Mione what do you think Hogwarts will be like now, I mean none of us have seen it since the Final Battle?" Ron asked her once he had swallowed all of his candy, Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't really know, who do you think our Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts Professors will be?" Hermione asked them as she rubbed her belly trying to keep her from being sick. "I heard from Fred and George that they think Oliver Wood, was going to be our DADA professor" Ginny answered

Harry looked over at his ex, "Are they close to Oliver?" Ginny nodded and took a bite of her apple, "Well who will be our Potions Professor?" Harry asked his friends; Ron shrugged putting more candy in his mouth, Ginny also shrugged. "Well we all know it won't be Snape" Hermione said trying to get more comfortable in her seat. "I just hope it's not someone like him" Ron spoke up after he finished all of his candy, Hermione raised an eye brow at her friend, "What do you mean by that Ronald?"

Ron sighed, "Well Snape was really cruel to us. I just don't want to have that happen again" Ginny sighed, "Well who ever the Potions Professor will be I'm sure he or she won't be like anything we have expected before"

Hermione smiled at her friends and leaned her head against the window and closed her eyes.

AN: Well that was chapter 4 guys, I hope you like it; don't forget to send me a review.


	5. Chapter 5

What Happens Next?

AN: So I got lots of feedback from you guys and I'm really glad you guys liked my last chapter and I'm hoping that I can do as well as last chapter. Anyways this is chapter 5 enjoy!

Chapter 5: New Hogwarts, New Dorms, and New Professors

Hermione came awake by the stop of the train, it was dark outside of the train, and the others were already getting their carryon bags down from the top of the shelves. "Well look who is awake" Ron said at helped his sister get her bag down.

Hermione rubbed her neck, "How long was I out?" she asked as she got up to get her bag. Harry smiled, "Well you were out before we got out of the Station at Kings Cross" He told her as he made his way to the hallway of the train.

They all followed Harry off the train, "It feels good to be back at Hogwarts" Hermione sighed and looked up at the newly built School, "You would say that Mudblood" The group turned to see the same blonde haired green eyed Slytherin girl who ran into Ron.

"Who are you calling a Mudblood, Astoria?" the girl turned to see Draco, Theo, Daphne and Blaise. Draco went to put his arm around Hermione, and Blaise stood beside Ginny who reached down to hold his hand. "Draco, what the bloody hell are you doing wrapping your arms around this Mudblood _filth_?"

Draco's face turned stone cold, "Never call the future Lady Malfoy filth again" he said in an angry voice, he and Hermione pushed passed his friends and Astoria and walked toward the school.

"I think you better find your bags Astoria, before you get yourself into more trouble than your worth" Blaise calmly said to the blonde girl, who huffed and went to the back of the train. "Are _we_ all that way Blaise?" Blaise looked to find Pansy who was standing next to the train.

Blaise shook his head, "Pans I didn't mean it like that" she held her hand up to stop him from speaking and walked off, Ron punched Blaise's arm and ran after her. "Pansy wait!" he yelled, Blaise rubbed his arm, "Why is he running after her?" Ginny smiled up at her boy friend.

"He likes her that's why" Blaise's mouth made an o shaped and nodded, "Looks like he finally came to his sense about us snakes, he can learn to like us" Blaise smirked at Ginny who smiled and kissed his cheek.

At the Back of the Train

Pansy hid from everyone as she cried, "Pansy! Pansy where are you?" Ron had just ran past where she was hiding, she sniffed and whipped her tears away. Ron heard her sniff and turned around to see her sitting with her back to him.

"Pansy?" Ron sat next to her as she whipped her tears away, "Sorry I'm not usually like this. In fact I'm the exact opposite from this" she said looking down at the ground, Ron nodded. "Are you alright?" he asked nervously.

Pansy nodded, "When Potter killed Voldemort, and I thought things would be different, and we could all go back to the way things used to be, before him." Ron brushed his hand over hers "When I heard that Harry had won I was happy. I didn't know all the things that would come with fame, to tell you the truth I was scared" Ron told her honestly.

Pansy smiled at him, "You were scared?" Ron nodded at her and squeezed her hand, "I was" Pansy looked down at their hands, "You know if someone told me a year ago I was holding hands with Ron Weasley, I probably would have sent them to St. Mungo's myself"

Ron laughed, Pansy smiled at him "I like your laugh, it's so comforting" Pansy nudged him with her shoulder after a moment of silence. Ron smiled and wrapped his arm around her, "I have been wondering what side you were on Pansy"

Pansy took an uneasy breath and looked way, "I wasn't on a side. Not one that I had a choice on anyway" Ron turned her chin so he could see her face; "You were forced to be on Voldemort's side because of your father being one of his followers" she nodded.

Ron pulled her into a huge when he saw her starting to tear up, "Don't cry Pans, it's going to be ok" Pansy nodded and cried in his shirt. Pansy started to shiver from the cold breeze. "We should go inside" Pansy nodded, Ron helped her up from her sitting position, and he gave her his cloak.

At the Great Hall

Harry was looking around the great hall for his friends, "Hiya Harry" Collin snapped a picture of him, Harry had to blink a few times so he could see again. "Hi Collin" Harry said as Collin sat down in front of him. Ginny sat down next to him; "Hey Collin" Collin smiled at Ginny.

"So Ginny is it true, you're seeing Blaise?" Lavender Brown asked her when she sat down next to her at the table; Ginny's face flushed but didn't say anything. "You so totally are! Is the sex amazing?" she practically screamed. Ginny pulled on her robes "Shut up! We aren't there yet"

By that time it was too late everyone in the Great Hall was looking at her, even Hermione and Draco who had just walked in to the Great Hall. Draco led her to the Gryffindor table, and he went to Slytherin tables.

Ginny meet Blaise's eyes, he smirked as she mouthed 'sorry' Blaise shook his head and just winked at her. She smiled at him, CLICK CLICK CLICK

Everyone turned toward the Head Table, Head Mistress "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts, before we do the first year sorting. I would like to extend a warm welcome to those who have returned" She said with a small smile and looked around the great hall.

Then she continued with the sorting ceremony: seven new students were sorted into the Hufflepuff house, ten new students were in the Gryffindor house, eight new students went to the Ravenclaw house, and only six new students went to Slytherin.

"Now that the festivities are over, first through six years need to follow our faculty to their new dorm rooms" The Mistress said to them all of the younger years left the hall, "Now I know all of you have been through a tough time, and the wizarding world is greatly for all that you have done."

The Head Mistress took an uneasy breath, "Now with that being said, you will have three new Professors this year, Lupa Lapin will be your Transfiguration instructor, Eldon Brown will be your Potion instructor, and I believe you all remember Oliver Wood he will be you Defense Against the Dark Arts professor this year. They will show to your new wings of Hogwarts, Miss Granger Mr. Malfoy if you could stay behind please"

Hermione and Draco looked at one another confused but stayed behind, "Hermione, Draco it's good to see you both here again, and I wanted to talk to you to alone before I send you off to bed. As you well know the whole world knows about you two getting married"

They both nodded to her, "Profe- I mean Mistress McGonagall it has been a deep desire of mine to get married here" Mia spoke up to the Head Mistress. The old women sighed, "That's what I also wanted to talk with you about, due to the construction going on around the school we cannot have your wedding here"

Hermione looked like she was going to burst into tears, "I'm sorry dears but we just want everyone to be safe, and since you can't have the wedding I'm giving you your own dorm. If you'll follow me please" Draco wrapped his arm around his future wife and followed the old women, they past the corridor of Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor.

They came to a stop in front of the of a portrait of Eros and Psyche, "This will be where you two will live while you are here, You can design this however you two wish. Congratulation about the little one that's on the way" she said with a smile and turned to walk away.

"Hello, you guys might want a Password" Eros said to them, "Oh right how about, Scorpius?" Hermione nodded and gave him a small smile, "Alright Scorpius it is the" he said and opened the portrait. The couple walked into the plan white room, Draco remembered the Head Mistresses words.

"Mia would you like to decorate?" Draco asked her. Hermione turned and hugged him, "We can't have the wedding here" Draco wrapped his arms around her. "No, it will be ok though. We can have it at our Manor in Italy." Hermione looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Would you like that Draco?" Mia asked him.

He kissed her head, "More than anything" She smiled as he whipped away her tears. "We should decorate" He nodded and they talked about the colors that they wanted in the Living room, the settled on a nice calming blue with white trim, the kitchen was just left alone they didn't mind the white color in the room.

The bath room was a dark purple with silver trim, the same as the bed room. "I love you Mia" Draco said kissing her lips she smiled up at him, "I love you too Draco"

AN: Ending on a happy note I hope you guys liked this chapter! Don't forget to write me a review for this one and I'll update as soon as I can, and if you guys still want to give me your ideas and work them in I can do that as well


	6. Chapter 6

What Happens Next?  
>An: so guys I got a lot of ppl who liked my last chapter I hope more ppl like this next one as well. Well here is chapter 6 hope you guys enjoy it.<p>

Chapter 6:  
>Theo woke up to the sun light shining in his eyes. "Mmm Theo could you shut that" a muffled female voice said. Theo smirked at the girl and got up to shut the curtain "There its shut" Theo crawled back into bed but could not get back to sleep, he rolled over and looked at the clock "Damn only 6 o clock" he said softly.<p>

Theo got up out of bed as his neck started to throb he walked over to his father's old potions cabinet he took out a pain reliving potion Theo drank the blue-green liquid. Theo's pain started to dwindle away, "Theo come back to bed I'm cold" Theo smiled and went back to bed.

"What were you doing in the bath room?" She asked him, Theo wrapped his arms around her, "Nothing Daph just had to take my pain potion" she snuggled into his arms and fell back asleep. Theo rubbed his neck and tried to go back to sleep.

Blaise decided to get the jump on the day by taking a run around the Black Lake. He listens to the bird's sing their songs he looked at his pocket watch his mother had given him she had once told him it was his father's watch. Blaise never knew anything about his father that his mother won't tell him, anything without a drink in her hand.

Blaise ran back toward Hogwarts he walked across the bridge "You're up early Mr. Zabini" Professor Brown said to him as Blaise pasted him. "Professor Brown, yes I was out for a run" he said to the black haired man.

Brown smiled at the teen "Excuse sir why are you smiling?" Blaise asked the professor just shook his head "No reason, you should get cleaned up Blaise, breakfast will start soon"  
>The professor walked off leaving Blaise confused but he hurried inside to get cleaned up to meet Ginny for breakfast.<p>

Draco was already awake during the early morning hours just watching Hermione sleep, he kissed her temple and got out of bed to start his morning routine. "Excuse me Master Malfoy is there anything Lily can help you with?" The house elf asked him.

Draco looked down at the elf and nodded, "Why yes Lily you can me and Mia would like some fresh blueberry pancakes, and fresh orange juice for me coffee for her as well as bacon for me some oatmeal and fruit I would like grapes and she would like peaches" the little elf nodded and disappeared.

Draco set out his school clothes, and grabbed a towel and his wand. He tapped his wand on the facet warm water came guessing out from the shower head, he took off his sliver boxers, with the Slytherin crest on the leg, and step into the shower.

Hermione woke up to the smell of pancakes and coffee, 'The Master said this was for you Mistress Mia' the little elf said to her handing her the fresh coffee. 'Thank you... Umm I don't know your name' she said to the little elf. The little elf gave her a curtsy 'My name is Lily Mistress Mia'

"That's a beautiful name Lily, and thank you for breakfast" the elf bowed and disappeared again. Hermione sat in bed and at her breakfast, and waited for Draco to get out of the shower.

"He is taking way to long in there and I have to pee" She said to herself as she walked in to the bath room, the she saw Draco in the shower she smirked and striped off her night gown and walked up behind him in the shower.

Hermione tried not to laugh when she smacked his but, "Hey what the hell!" He shouted and turned around and saw her, "You know that's not very nice Mia" he said backing her up towards the back of the shower.

"Well what are you going to do about?" she whispered huskily Draco smirked and picked her up; Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist, "I need you Draco" he smirked and plunged into her. Hermione through her head back and moaned his name.

Draco kissed her jaw and bite her neck, she moaned louder as he thrust in and out at a fast pace, "Oh Draco!" he smirked and thrusted harder into her. "I think I'm about to come!" she screamed.

Draco used his wandless magic to turn off the water he quickly moved them out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, Draco laid her then crawled back on top of her. Hermione rolled them over as they snogged. Then she slid down his wet cock, Draco through his head back and moaned.

"You are so fucking sexy 'Mia" he groaned as she started to pull up then slam back down "I know". Each of her thrusts made Draco moan and bucked his hips to meet hers; Draco felt her walls squeeze around his cock, Hermione came within seconds as did Draco.

Hermione lay on top of his chest with her hair fanned around her sweaty face, "Now we need to shower again" he said and she laughed and nodded. "I guess you'll have to carry me again" Draco smirked and reached up and kissed her lips.

Draco picked them up and took them back to the bath room and used his wandless magic again to turn on the water, they both started to get cleaned up. Draco kissed her neck as she washed her body; Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and rubbed her stomach.

"He doesn't make mommy sick when you rub" Draco smiled at her words, "Do you think your carrying a boy?" Draco sounded excited Hermione smiled and turned around in the shower as she rise her hair, "Well I just didn't feel right calling our baby an it" she said with a smile as Draco helped her rise out her hair.

Draco smiled and kissed her lips, and turned off the water, "We should get going wouldn't want to miss the first day of class now would we?" Draco said with a smirk, "Oh my I almost forgot" Draco laughed as she ran naked out of the bathroom.

Draco wrapped himself in a towel, "Where are my robes?" Draco smirked and pointed over towards her dresser, she had put them out the night before. "Thank you" they hurried up and dressed.

Draco smiled and dressed, he grabbed both their bags and Draco walked her to their potions class together. "Potter" Draco nodded to the black haired boy, who nodded back to him. "Who are you waiting on Harry" Hermione asked him.

Harry blushed, "I was hoping to see Luna . . . Oh there she is" He smiled as he saw the little blonde girl coming down the corridor; Draco rolled his eye and pulled Mia into the class room. "Hey I missed you at breakfast Luna"

Luna smiled up at him with her dreamy smile, "Sorry Harry I was trying to find my shoes again" the Ravenclaw told him as she grabbed his hand and was about to walk into potions, till Harry stopped her, "Wait have you seen Ron?"

Luna shook her head, "I haven't seen him since last night at dinner" she said to him, Harry sighed and went inside with her, "He'll show up I hope" Luna patted his hand, "I hope so too Harry class is about to start soon" Harry and Luna walked into the potions class.

Theo and Daphne came running into the class room, "Sorry Professor, we didn't want to be late" Daphne said kindly the dark haired Professor just nodded as they took their seats.

Harry sat next to Luna and the next sets of desk were, Draco and Hermione. BING BING BING BING, "Looks like Ron isn't going to make it after all" Luna whispered to Harry who just nodded and looked back at the Potions door.

"Good Morning class" Professor Brown smiled to the class, "Many of you don't know me, and I'm Professor Brown your new Potions Professor. Ah it seems not all of you are here this morning"

Just then Ron and Pansy came running in to the class room, Professor Brown sighed "5 points from Gryffindor and Slytherin, try to be on time next time. Now can anyone tell me what the main ingredient in a Memory Potion is?" Professor Brown looked around the class room.

Hermione also looked around the class room she of course knew the answer to his question. No one raised their hand of course, so she did "Ah yes, Miss . . . Granger is it?" Hermione nodded and smiled, "Well the main ingredient in a Memory Potion is the Jobberknoll feathers"

The older man smiled and nodded at Hermione, "That's correct Miss. Granger. Five points to Gryffindor" The professor turned to write something on the board. "The future Mrs. Malfoy is the smartest witch of our age" Draco whispered and squeezed her hand. "And can anyone tell me what a Jobberknoll looks like?" Professor Brown looked around the room again, "Anyone know the answer?"

No one raised their hand, "Well the Jobberknoll is a tiny blue speckled bird that makes no sounds, which is why no one has ever seen this bird. Now Class I want you all to read pages one-seventy-four in your text books and study up on the stirring methods those are important this year, class dismissed"

AN: Well that was chapter 6 I hope you guys liked it and if there is anything you still want me to add I will gladly do that


	7. Chapter 7

What Happens Next?

An: So I did get more likes but I was hoping to get so more reviews and I hope you guys don't for get to do that this next time you read my next chapter. Anyways here is chapter 7 updating on my new phone now do to my laptop dyeing

Chapter 7: Getting to know Blaise

The day past as normally as possible everyone meet up in the library. It was a long day worth of classes and even longer homework assignments. "I can't believe this. It is the first day of classes and I already have to do essays" Ron complained and looked over at Hermione.

"No way Ronald Weasley you do your own papers this year" she told him as Draco smirked at him and went back to his home work. "Don't worry mate you and I are in the same boat" Harry told him patting him on the back.

Draco shook his head as his best mate walked up to their table, "How's it going mate?" Draco asked him as Blaise sat down. "Good, but I can't believe how much homework we have" Blaise said to him with a smirk.

"Like you do homework anyway" Draco said to him matching his smirk. Hermione gave Blaise a look of disappointment but shook her head and finished up her last bit of homework and yawned. "Well I think I'm going to head to bed" she said as she packed up her bag.

Draco kissed her lips, "I'll meet you up there in a bit all right?" she nodded and left the library. "So Drake I was thinking we should have our quidditch practice every Tuesday and Thursday during our free periods and during the afternoon on the weekends. What do you think?" Pansy asked him.

Ron looked up at the dark haired girl, "That's alot of practice time if you think we need it I think we should do that then" Pansy wrote it down the looked up and smiled at Ron, "Well it's not taking too much time away from you and Hermione is it?"

Draco shook his head, "Me and Mia well be fine . . . wait did you just call her by her name?" Draco asked him, Pansy nodded and looked at him funny. "Well what else am I supposed to call her? She is the future Lady Malfoy after all" she said with a smirk.

Draco truly smiled at the girl, "You accept her then?" He asked her, Pansy patted Draco's hand "Yes you idiot I can see how much she means to you and I think its only fair that I get to know her and be nice to her" Pansy said to him with a smile.

"Well this is a lovely chat you are having, if you'll excuse me I have a date" Blaise said getting up from the table, "With whom? And you can get away with that on a school night?" Harry asked him, Blaise smirked as he past him, "Potter I'm a Zabini, we get away with almost anything" he said with a smirk and walked out.

"Do you guys know who he is seeing?" Ron asked Pansy shook her head; Draco didn't answer and went back to work. "Well he better not be cheating on my sister" Ron said as he scribbled on his parchment.

"You guys need any help with your homework?" Pansy asked Ron once Harry left to go walk Luna back to her common room. Ron nodded and moved her closer towards him.

"What are you working on?" She asked him, "Transfigurations, I really don't understand any of this" Ron told her honestly Pansy smiled and nodded in understanding "I understand Ron" Ron looked around the room seeing no professors around.

"Pansy do you want to take a break from this homework stuff?" Ron asked her, Pansy nodded and packed up her books and sent them to her room.

Ron opened up the library window and took out his wand "Acio broom" Ron saw his broom appear, then he got on the broom. Pansy saw him one the back of his broom, holding out his hand to her, "You want to get on the front or the back?" Pansy smiled and got on the front of his broom, Ron wrapped his arms around her so he could steer the broom.

"Now Ron, don't go doing anything crazy" Pansy said to him, Ron smiled sweetly, "Don't worry I won't" he smiled then he flipped them over on his broom.

"RON! I SAID NOTHING CRAZY!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Ron landed them on the quiddicth field. Pansy lay down dramatically on the ground.

"Land!" She yelled and rubbed the grass making an angel in the grass. Ron smiled and lay next to her on the grass. Pansy laid next to him Ron held her hand then looked over at her as she looked up at the stars, "They're beautiful aren't they?"

"Yes, but not as beautiful as you" Ron whispered to her. Pansy blushed at his words and shook her head, "I'm not beautiful" she said softly. Ron turned her head towards him; "Yes you are" then he lead down and pressed his lips to hers.

Pansy deeped the kiss for a moment but then she pulled away, "W-why did you kiss me?" She asked him, Ron held her hand tighter, "Because I like you... lot and I want you to be my girlfriend"

Pansy smiled, "You want me to be your girlfriend?" Ron nodded Pansy jumped on top of him and kissed him on the lips.

Ron wrapped his arms around her waist, "What about your friends?" Ron asked her, "What do you mean?" Pansy asked, "Well do you want to tell them about us, you don't have to tell them if you don't want to"

Pansy thought about it for a moment, "I don't want to tell them just yet I want to wait a little while before I tell my friends and yours of course, and we can do it together" Ron nodded and kissed her lips again.

Ginny stood in her common room in a strapless black dress, waiting for Blaise, 'Where could he be?' She said to herself as she went to sit down in front of the fire place. 'He just said he was going to talk with Draco and Pansy, what could be taking him so long?' She thought to herself again.

"Sorry to interrupt your thoughts dear, but there is a nice young gentlemen at the door for you Miss Weasley" the Fat Lady said to her, Ginny smiled up at the picture of the women, "Thank you" She said and went to the portrait and opened it.

Blaise smiled and held out flowers to her, "I'm sorry I'm late Gin, it took longer than I thought. These are for you" he handed her the yellow roses, she smiled and smelled them. "They are beautiful thank you Blaise" she tap her wand on the roses and they disappeared.

Blaise held out his arm, "Shall we?" Ginny smiled and took his arm as he walked her towards the new Room of Requieirments, "It has been a long time since I have been in this room" Ginny said as they stopped at the door.

"If you start feeling uncomfortable we can leave" Blaise told her, Ginny shook her head slightly as Blaise walked them into a candle lit room with a dining room table a couch and a bed. "Wow this is amazing"

Blaise smiled and took her over to the table, "I noticed you didn't eat much at dinner tonight. Everything ok?" Blaise asked her as he pushed in her chair in. Ginny nodded and looked over at him, "I'm fine Blaise it was hard to eat with Lavender talking my ears off and asking me questions about our sex life"

Blaise smiled at her and sipped his wine, "I hope you done mind wine with dinner, it's the same wine from Rome" he said snapping his fingers and food appeared. "Our dinner from Italy?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

Blaise smiled at her again and nodded, "We never got to finish that dinner, and I wanted to make it up to you with this one" he told her as he leaded closer towards her and kissed her lips. "So no more talk about our past?" Ginny asked him taking a bit of her food.

Blaise shook his head, "I only want to focus on our future together" he said taking her hand and kissed it. Ginny blushed and sipped her wine. They set in to a comfortable conversation, after dinner they sat on the couch. Ginny leaned into Blaise's embrace, "I want to know more about you Blaise" Ginny said as she watched the fire in the fireplace.

Blaise looked down at her, "You already know me Gin" he said with a smirk, she turned in his lap. "Yea I know your body, but I know nothing about you as a person I want to know more about you though" she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

Blaise took a deep breath, "I know, I just wanted to hear you laugh again, but if you really want to know about me we can do that I was thinking maybe you wanted to do more than talk" he said wagging his eyebrows, Ginny eyed the bed then hopped off his lap.

Blaise watched her as she patted the bet flirty, "Well are you going to come over here or not" Blaise smirked and jumped off the couch and sat down next to her, she smirked "Now you're going to answer my questions"

Ginny told him as she stood at the end of the bed, "And what do I get if I answer your questions" Blaise said as he eyed her body, "Ill strip for you" she whispered to him. Blaise looked up at her shocked, and nodded "What would you like to know?"

Ginny smirked and looked up at him, "Where were you born?" Blaise smiled, "Floance, Italy" he watched as she slipped off her high heels. "When is your birthday" Blaise adjusted his tie and he also took his shoes off, "October 10th" Ginny slipped off her shawl and let it fall to the floor.

Blaise had a better view of her breasts, "Wow, they bigger since the last time I saw them." Ginny giggled, "What are your parents like?" She asked him letting her hand hover over the zipper of her dress.

"My mother she can be over bearing at times, but without my father around she did her best raising me on her own" Blaise said to her he couldn't wait to see her drop her dress.

Ginny slowly unzipped her zipper and pushed the dress down her hips, Blaise was in awe when he saw what she was wearing under her dress, "Are those the silver knickers I bought for you?" Ginny smirked at him and nodded.

Blaise smirked and stood and pulled her towards him and kissed her lips, Ginny opened her mouth and allowed Blaise's tongue to slip in. Blaise ran his hands over her breasts and down her behind and lifted her up and set her down on the bed.

Draco looked at his watch and saw that it was half past eleven, he knew he was late getting back to his room and even had to sneak past two seven years to get to his dorm.

"Lumos" his wand created a small light at top of his wand. He set his bag down by the couch and looked through their mail; he found a letter from his mother. "I'll open that in the morning" he muttered to himself.

Draco walked up the stairs to his room and noticed that Hermione wasn't asleep or even in bed, her bag was downstairs he remembered, he also noticed that her close were hanging up on the bathroom door.

Draco smirked and took off his clothes and hung them up in his wardrobe, he calmly walked in to the bathroom and saw Hermione in the tub. "Sorry I'm late Mia" he said slipping in behind her in the bathtub; she leaned back into his chest.

"I was wondering where you were and I couldn't sleep without you" she said as she rubbed her small bump, Draco kissed her temple. "How is he doing?" Draco asked as he also rubbed her small baby bump. Hermione sighed, "He is better now that your here, and he growing faster than normal or at least the muggle way" she told him.

Draco frowned, "Well I don't know much about muggle pregnancies or wizarding ones either for that matter, I'll owl mother morning" he told her as she watched her washed her body, "How was your talk with Blaise?" She asked him as she washed his hair.

He smiled and kissed her lips, "He had a date with Ginny I don't think she'll be coming to her room any time soon, the I took a walk for a little bit" he raised out his hair and washed off the soap from her body.

Hermione continued to rub her bump; she tried not to look worried, "What's wrong Mia?" Draco asked her, "I worried about our baby Draco what if there is something wrong with him"

Draco wrapped his arms around her, "Don't worry Mia I won't let anything happen to our baby we will talk to mother and go to St. Mungos this weekend" Hermione nodded and got out of the tub and wrapped her rob around her body and walked with Draco following her footsteps. Hermione laid down in bed and took her rob off. Draco followed her into bed, Hermione snuggled into his chest and fell asleep, and Draco soon followed her as he closed his eyes

A loud growl woke Daphne up from her slumber, she turned her head and saw glowing red eyes and screamed. "Daph, Daphne!" Theo shouted an shook her awake, she opened her eyes and looked over in the corner of the room. "Daphne it was just a dream"

Daphne hugged him and cried, "Shh it's alright honey. Its ok it was just a dream nothing more. It can't hurt you" she cried softly into his chest. Theo rubbed her bare back, he took a deep breath and smelled her scent, "It felt so real like it was going to hurt me" She muttered into his chest. "I'm not going to let anything happened to you. What was it that you saw honey?"

She looked back over in the corner and saw nothing, "I just saw glowing eyes like yours when you get mad or are about to turn they were red not blue like yours" Theo looked a little pale and looked around the room he didn't see, smell or sense anything different.

AN: Well there is chapter 7 I hope you guy like it and I'll update soon as I can with my laptop being down it might take some time to get that fixed but I'll keep writing trying to update.


	8. Chapter 8

What Happens Next?

AN: So I got a lot more fans from last chapter I also want to tell you guys that I will be making another story not the same as the last two Harry Potter story it will be similar to the Marriage Law stories but mine will be with a twist. But don't worry I won't start that one till I have finished this one.

Chapter 8: Baby Info and Uncovering Dreams

It was finally the weekend and Daphne wanted everyone to meet at Three BroomSticks at noon. Theo was already on his second plate and Daphne was still on her first plate she chose a sandwich and soup. She had finished off her soup but couldn't really eat her food.

"Are you sure you are alright?" Theo asked but he already knew the answer though. He should see how tired she was from lack of sleep do to her dreams. "Theo I can see your worry and I'm fine so don't worry, I'm just a little tired that's all" she told him.

"Do you want to talk about your dreams?" The asked her eating his food, "It's the same dream I have been having since the first night of school." Theo nodded at her and squeezed her hand, "The one with the red eyes" Daphne nodded the others had started to come in all together.

"Can we please not talk about this anymore?" Daphne asked him he nodded and drops the subject although it still bothered him that his mate wasn't well. Draco and Hermione were the first to sit down at the table with their lunch. Harry and Luna sat down next to Daphne and Harry sat on the other side of Theo.

"So how are you Hermione today?" Theo asked but he already knew the answer he just wanted to be nice to his future sister-in-law. Hermione smiled at Theo, "I'm fine thank you for asking, I'm sure you can already feel my worries about the baby" Hermione told him. Theo smiled and nodded then turned to look at Draco.

"So I take it you're going to see mother then?" Theo said and looked at his brother Draco nodded, "Hopefully mother can give us the information we need if not we will have to St. Mungo's" Draco told him as he held Hermione's hand. "I hope you figure everything out Hermione" Pansy said to her.

Hermione looked a little taken back, by what Pansy had said "Thank you Pansy it really means alot" Hermione said with a smile. "So Drake, when are you going to tell mother about Hermione's condition or for that matter the wedding?" Theo asked him.

Draco held Hermione's hand, "I wanted to tell your mother myself, it only seems like the right thing to do" Hermione answered Draco kissed her lips. "As for the wedding well we have to push it back till Winter break, since we can't have it here we will have to have the wedding at our manner in Italy" Draco answered.

"What!" Ginny said shocked, "You mean we have to push back everything because you can't have it here!" She exclaimed. "Gin babe, it will be ok you'll just have more time to make it perfect" Blaise said wrapping his arm around her, which earned him glares from Ron.

Harry elbowed him in the ribs, "Be nice" Harry muttered to him, as he started to eat. "Well we should get going, we have to meet mother soon" Draco said helping Hermione up from the table. Theo got up and hugged Hermione and Draco, "Have fun brother, tell me everything" Theo said to them.

"I hope everything is alright with them" Pansy said to them as she finished her food. "So Pansy do you want to help us plain Draco and Hermione's wedding?" Daphne asked her long time friend. Pansy looked at each of the girls faces it was hard not to say no to their smiling faces, "Alright I'll help" she said they all girls hugged her.

Pansy smiled at all of them and then looked over at Ron, who smiled and winked at her then went back to eating; she blushed and hoped no one noticed her. It was futile though, Theo already knew something was going on with them by the beat of her heart. Blaise wasn't that dumb not to notice anything was going on he just wanted to stay out of her business.

"So we should meet up after lunch and go over the wedding details in the library?" Daphne said to them as she pushed away her plate. Theo eyed her plate like it was something made from the heavens; she smiled and pushed the plate in front of him. Theo smirked then kissed her cheek ate her sandwich.

Harry leaned back in his chair and wrapped his arm around Luna's shoulders, "I'm stuffed, I can't believe ate that much" they all nodded in agreement, "Well since we are all done why don't the ladies go start wedding plains and us gentlemen will play a nice game of Quidditch" Blaise said to them as they all stood up from the table. "Good idea Zabini, it will give me a chance to get to know you" Ron said to him as he patted him on the back.

Ginny looked between her brother and her boyfriend, Ron wrapped his arm around Pansy as they walked out of the restaurant. Blaise pulled Ginny's hand and walked out with her and the others, Ginny pulled him over to the side, "I know your worried, Gin I can handle them" he said to her stroking her cheeks with his thumbs. Ginny smiled as Blaise pulled her into a kiss, Ginny let out a soft moan and ran her through his thin hair.

Ron's face turned red with anger and pulled his sister away for the thin tan teen. Blaise stood there frozen like a statue, "Ron give Ginny back to Blaise now" Theo said the red-head and saw Pansy get ready to pull out her wand. Blaise slowly turned his head to look at them. Ginny saw his eyes were darker than usual; she yanked her arm out of her brother's grasp and walked over towards him.

Ginny ran her hands over Blaise's hands and up his arms, "Blaise look at me" She said to him, his eyes slowly meet hers they were much like before she was pulled away from him. Ginny wrapped arms around his neck and hugged him. "You're alright" Blaise nodded and crushed her to his chest and breathed in her calming sent, then looked over at his friends and nodded.

Daphne, Theo and Pansy nodded leaving the two Gryffindor boys confused, "Whats going on?" Harry asked as Luna gazed off into her dream land for like the fifth time that afternoon. Theo smiled at his new found friend, "Don't worry about it, it's nothing" he easily lied Harry nodded and gazed at his ex-girlfriend one last time. "Well I'll meet you guys at the pitch come on Ron" Harry pulled his friend away from the others.

Ron walked with Harry down the path toward the pitch, "What do you think that was all about?" Ron asked his best mate Harry shook his head and shrugged the walked into the locker rooms.

Blaise looked down at his girlfriend and ran his thumbs over her cheeks again, "Blaise tell me whats happening I need to know whats going with you" Ginny said to him as she looked up at him with a very worried look on his face. Blaise passed his lips to hers, "I will tell you everything later tonight, and you know where to meet me?" He asked Ginny nodded and pulled him down to so their lips could meet.

Blaise presses his forehead against hers, "I'll meet you later" he said to her as the kissed one last time before Theo and him turned down the path to the pitch. Pansy walked over towards the red-head and touched her shoulder, "Are you alright?" Pansy asked her Ginny looked up at the girl and nodded.

"I'm fine just confused that's all" Ginny said to him, Pansy nodded as well as Daphne, "Luna why don't you come joins us in the library so we can start the wedding plains for Hermione and Draco?" Daphne asked the blonde hair girl; Luna nodded and followed the girls up to the school.

Draco held Hermione's hand as they gazed up at the house, "Should we knock?" Mia asked him as they walked up the large steps of the house. "I didn't really send them a letter but I'm sure they aren't doing much" Draco said with a shrugged of his shoulders.

Hermione still knocked anyways, a small house elf opened the large oak door, "Hello? How can I help you?" The male house elf said adjusting his little butler suit. "I'm Draco Malfoy this is my lovely wife to be Hermione Granger. Is Narcissia Mal...or um Snape here?" Draco asked the little elf.

"Lox will go see if the Mistress is receiving visitors today, please come in have a sit in the Tea Room. I'll be right back" Lox said and snapped his fingers so tea and cookies appeared. Lox walked up the stairs to the second floor where Draco and Hermione lost sight of him. "How cute did he look in his little suit" she said sitting down on the plush sofa. Draco rolled his eyes and sat next to her, and picked up a cookie "My mother most likely made it for the elf" Hermione drank some tea, "When we have house elves I wanted them to wear something like that" she said to him, Draco rolled his eyes and bit into his cookie.

Minutes before Draco and Hermione arrived at the Snape Manor, a blonde woman breathed in Severus Snape's ear, and he felt that thrilling sensation trickled down his spin. He could feel her smile as she nipped and licked his earlobe she ran her hands down his chest. "Cissy" he moaned as she kissed her way down his body, pay extra attention to his nipples.

She ran her tongue over each nipple slowly, Snape bit his bottom lip as he watched his wife move down his body she gave him a slow lick when she came to his navel and kept moving downward. She nipped and licked his narrow hip bones. She had that wicked glint in her eyes and gave his cock a slow lick. He let out a low groan, and laced his through her hair, she took her husband's cock into her mouth.

Severus Snape was not a small man by any means, for one he was kind of muscular for a retired professor, and his arms could easily lift her up and carry her around their home. But the part of his anatomy the Narcissa loved the most was currently in her mouth. He was a good eight inches long and two inches wide, this only made her thankful to Merlin that Lucius was never that big or that good in bed.

Narcissa gave him one last hard suck before she crawled back up his body. She smirked as he pulled her down so their lips could meet passionately. Severus smiled and rolled them over so he was back on top again. She ground her hips into his. He let out a groan, she smirked and ran her and nipped his bottom lips and ran her nails down his back.

He growled and held her hands above her head he took one of her breast into his mouth "Sevy" she moaned as he rolled her nipple with his teeth and used his fingers to stroke her core. "Oh Severus" she gasped as he rubbed his fingers along her clit, he smirked as she was already wet for him. Snape smirked and thrust his fingers into her she moaned at the contact.

Snape smirked again and pumped his fingers in and out of her warm wet cunt. "Do you like that Cissy?" He asked her he got a gasp and a moan as his answer. He smiled and kissed along her neck and up to her ear, "My sweet, what do you want me to do you?" He pumped his fingers faster, he smiled again when she started to tighten around his fingers.

Narcissa threw her head back and moaned, "Oh Sev' I need you...oh...to fuck me" she screamed out, Snape smirked and pulled his fingers out of her heat, she whimpered at the lost. She wrapped one leg around his waist as he rubbed the head of his cock over her sex, "Stop teasing me, and fuck me" she moaned as he thrust into her.

Narcissa gasped at the feeling of him inside of her. His mouth sought out hers, her kisses wandered over his lips, neck, jaw and cheeks. Each of his thrust she meet with a gasp, and a moan "Oh Sevy harder" she moaned. He smirked and begins his fast and hard rhythm, Narcissa's body went into small spasms, "Oh Severus!" She screamed as she climaxed around him. Narcissa looked up at her husband and kissed him, as he still pounded into her.

He felt her tightens around his cock again, he pounded into her harder, she came hard around his cock she screamed, Snape groaned as he came deep inside her. They lay there for a moment catch their breaths, she let a small giggle, and he smirked and kissed her lips. She moaned and deepened the kiss, but broke apart by the yelling coming for outside their door.

"I demand that you get out of my way and open that door!" Narcissa feared the worst and wrapped the sheet around her as Snape put on his rob and grabbed his wand of the bedside table. Snape opened their door, "What the bloody hell is...oh Draco Hermione what is going on?" He wrapped his rob around himself even more. Narcissa smiled and let out the breath she was holding, "Don't just stand their honey let them in"

Draco smiled and walked in with his girl, "It's good to see you mother, Snape" the older male nodded and kissed his wife's cheek "I'm going to go put some pants on" she grabbed him into a more passionate kiss where their tongues battled for dominance. Draco cleared his throat, Snape pulled away from his wife and walked into his wardrobe and found his pants.

"Draco dear what are you doing here?" His mother asked him, Draco smiled and looked at his girl, "Well mother we have some news to tell you, Hermione and I are getting married" Narcissa smiled at her oldest son and smiled, "Oh Draco that is wonderful news" Hermione smiled and held Draco's hand "Well Ms. Mal-...I'm mean Snape we also have some more news. We...well I'm mean just me...I'm pregnant" Hermione said the older blonde woman.

Narcissa looked shocked at what the young girl just said to her, Snape looked up at his wife, "Lox get us some tea please" Hr said sitting on the bed next to his wife. Narcissa didn't really know what to say. So Snape spoke up, "We are very shocked to say the least, we knew that you were going to marry, but also having a baby...it alot to take in so to speak" Snape said rubbing his wife's arm.

Draco patted his wife to bes leg, "Well we thought it would be better to tell you when Hermione was ready, but also be the girls sent out the wedding invitations, and I'm sure that mother would like to apart of her oldest son getting married." Draco said to them, Narcissa eyes sparkled and then nodded, "Oh Draco I would love to help you. I'll get everything ready you don't have to worry about anything"

"Thank you Ms. Mal...I mean Snape, it means alot to us that you would do that for us" The older blonde woman held up her hand, "Please Hermione call me Cissy, after all we are going to be family and it is the least I could do. I will need to see your home of course." Draco nodded to his mother and kissed Hermione's head.

"Your welcome anytime mother I mean that, but Mia has a few questions about the pregnancy" Hermione held his hand it was the second most terrifying moment in her life, "I was wondering if there was a difference between muggle pregnancy and wizarding pregnancy." She asked her soon to be mother in law. Narcissa tapped her finger tips on her chin. "Yes, _witch _pregnancies are much faster than the muggle nine months it takes for the baby to grow. Witch's pregnancy only takes five months, I won't bore you both with all the details but I'll give you the book the med-witches gave me when I was pregnant with Draco"

"So it normal for me to have a baby bumps now?" Hermione asked the women, she snapped her fingers and white book appeared, Narcissa flipped through a few pages till she found the right page, she smiled and looked up at the couple. "When I was pregnant with Draco I had a baby bump a little later than you but Malfoy's have always been known for long, strong and healthily baby boys" Narcissa shut the book and clapped her hands and the book vanished.

"So there have never been any girls in the Malfoy line?" Hermione asked her another question. Narcissa sadly shook her head, "I always wanted a daughter, but I was never able to have one, anyways I'll get you that book if you'll come with meHermione" She nodded and let go of Draco's hand and walked with Narcissa out the door. "She'll be fine Draco" Severus said patted him on the shoulder, "FireWhiskey?" He asked his step-son, Draco nodded and followed his God-father.

Back at Hogwarts, the girls were in the library planning for the wedding. "Hey, Luna you're good at defining dreams right?" Daphne asked the blonde girl who sat next to her, Luna nodded the others were hard at work with wedding stuff. "Tell me what happens in your dreams?" Luna asked her patting her hand. Daphne sighed, "Well in my dream I'm asleep and then a growl wakes me up I look over at the door and there are two glowing red eyes, I feel as if they want to hurt me, they move towards me that's when I scream and I awake up"

Luna, was humming like she never even heard her. "Luna...Luna? Did you hear me?" Daphne asked Luna, snapping her fingers in front of her face, "The colors should be light blue and silver" Luna finally spoke up looking at the group of girls who looked at het shocked, they had thought Luna wasn't listening to them, "Luna you're a genius" they all said to her. She nodded then went over to the far bookshelf and pulled out a big black book, "Page one fourteen, three fifty and four forty seven should help you out with the red eyes" Luna gave her the book. Daphne ran her fingers over the front of the book then flipped through the pages, "Luna this is all about Werewolves, how did you find this?" Daphne asked the young girl.

Luna looked out the window, "Sometimes I see things that have happened, things that are happening and things that will happen" She said then laid her head on her knees. Daphne looked at the blonde girl, "You're a seer?" Luna nodded and jumped out of her chair like someone stunned her. "Oh damn I forgot to water my winklesprouts" she said to them and sprinted out of the library, everyone just stared at her.

"I'll never understand that girl" Pansy said then turned back to the wedding plans. "What kind of plates should they have?" Ginny asked them "Something elegant but modern, like Malfoy tastes meets modern world" Pansy said as Ginny wrote all this down. "You guys got everything covered?" Daphne asked them as Ginny and Pansy nodded. "I'm going to do some studying" they just nodded and kept planning.

Daphne cracked open the old book, and blew the dust off its pages then turned to the first page. One fourteen and started to read, _'Page 114. The Introduction to Mates & Packs: A werewolf is born with one mate and only one mate. Each werewolf and their mates must go through a mating ceremony for the wolf and his or her mate to feel the "complete bond" or the connection. (see page 116 for the mating ceremony). Once the wolf bonds with his or her mate, the young wolf has created his or her own pack (see page 115 for more on packs).' _Daphne flipped to page 115 on packs. And read _' Packs: The order of the wolf pack is very important, at the head of the pack is Alpha or pack leader. Alphas are born of the two strongest werewolves, or if the werewolf is the last of his or her pack will become the Alpha. If the is last of its pack the Alpha will do just about anything to create a stronger pack. (see page 350 for more on Alphas)' _Daphne flipped the page over to 116 and started to read the page.

_'Page 116 Mating Ceremony: The werewolf and his or her mate must undergo the Mating Ceremony. This mating ritual must happen under the "mating moon" or Red Moon, this phenomenon only happens once every four years in October, when the moon is full at the end of the month it will turn red when the werewolf must take his mate. During the mating ceremony the werewolf must take his mate in both human and wolf form, when in wolf form though the mate must not run from his or her mate, or the wolf will take it as a sign of rejection and become crazed. The werewolf must bite is mate and vice versa (to see page 500 on procreating).' _Daphne tried not to blush at the thought of Theo making love to her in the woods _kinky_ she thought to herself as she turned the pages to 350 and started to read again _'Alphas: Are the most respected wolfs in the pack second to his or her mate. Alphas are very powerful creatures in order to create a stronger pack the Alpha will set out to find other wolves and their mates and bring them into their pack. The Alpha can invade the mind of the younger wolves mate to coax the wolf into coming to the pack. PLEASE NOTE THAT NOT ALL ALPHAS ARE FRIENDLY SOME WILL KILL THE MATE OR THE WOLF IF THEY WILL NOT COME TO THE PACK.'_

"That's horrible, how could anyone do that" Daphne said to herself as she flipped the book to page 447. _'There are a few ways to block the Alpha form invading the mind of one's mate, the potion is very advanced and uses very rare ingredients diluted wolfsbane, crushed purple pigme flower, and full grown winklesprouts. These are all rare and need to be mixed into a fine powder and covered all over the room of where the mate sleeps. There are also advanced spells "calusus lupus" which is the smiplest spell, "subsisto absentis lupus" which is hard and the hardest is, "lupus absum" all these spells should stop all invasions'_

"Daphne...Daphne...DAPHNE" Ginny shouted at the girl, Daphne looked up at the red-head, "Come on we are going to miss diner" Ginny said to her as she held all the papers and pictures and fabrics. Daphne picked up her book and shrunk it down to fit it in her pocket. Ginny and Pansy followed her out to the Great Hall.

AN: so that's chapter 8 enjoy don't forget to review :)


	9. Chapter 9

What Happens Next?

An: Sorry it has been taking me awhile to update alot of things have been happening, for starters school has just started back up for me that's going to slow me down some, work has gotten easier that's the good news, now for some bad new my love life is in the shit hole me and my boyfriend broke up for and that has put me in writers block but I'm doing my best to not let it get to me. Anyways here is chapter 9 and I hope you like it.

Chapter 9: Uncovering Zabini, Letters from Home, Not just Dreams, and First Dates.

Ginny waited for Blaise outside the Room of Requirements, he told her to meet him here after dinner, although his gaze never landed upon hers while they were at dinner, Ginny thought he was avoiding her by not looking at her. What was going on with him she thought?

Ginny sighed it was a good thirty minutes had gone by after dinner, and still no Blaise. She decided to wait another five minutes before she would head back to her room, Ginny leaned on the walls of the corridor and looked down at her watch Hermione got her last Christmas before the war.

Ginny had waited a total of forty-five minutes before she finally picked up her bag and started to head back to her room, just then Blaise came around the corner, he frowned when he saw that she was leaving "Gin"

Ginny adjusted her bag, "Oh you finally decided to come" she said to him coldly and tried to walk past him, he stopped her by grabbing her arm. "I'm sorry I kept you waiting, please just give me a chance to explain, please lets go inside" Blaise Zabini never begged for anything in his life but here he was standing in front of Ginny Weasely doing something he never thought he would do beg for her to just listen to him.

Ginny sighed and wrenched her arm out of his grasp and walked in to the room and sat down on the sofa that had appeared, Blaise sat next to her and took a deep breath, "I bet you have a lot of questions for me" Ginny looked at him angrily but still nodded, "I have loads of questions, like what the hell is up with you at lunch and at dinner and what took you so long. Did you know I waited for you for forty-five minutes for you to get here?"

Blaise tried not to smile at her, clearly she was furious with him but he couldn't fine her cuter than in that moment. "I wasn't late; I was standing around the corner for a good 20 minutes. I didn't know how to approach you with what you need to know and it involves with what happened at lunch"

Blaise took and uneasy breath, "Ginny, this isn't going to be easy for me to tell you so I'm just going to come out and tell you, I'm...part veela" Ginny's eyes widen in shock, Blaise took her hands in his, "Wha...your...veela...holy shit"

"I know it's alot to take in, angel. I needed you to know more about me and where I come from, before I turn and...Mate with you" Blaise took her chin in his fingers and turned her head to face him. Ginny sat their looking into his chocolate brown eyes, and held his hand. They sat there for a moment not talking just looking at each other.

"Say something" Blaise pleaded with her. Ginny was still in shock, "Your a veela?" Blaise nodded, "Just part veela, but I don't turn till the end of October on my 19th birthday" Ginny nodded in understanding. Blaise smiled and kissed her hands, "What are we going to do?" Ginny asked softly.

Blaise cupped her cheek, "Try not to make the change come any sooner" Ginny nodded at his words, "I am your mate right?" Ginny asked him seriously, Blaise nodded, "Yes you, are mine Ginny and you always will be" he said to her pulling her into a hug. Ginny didn't know what else to say to him, they just sat there and hugged it out.

Blaise pulled away from their hug, "What do we do now?" Ginny asked him, Blaise smiled at her, "Well I'm sure you'll want to meet my family and learn more about us, but I think that will have to wait till after Christmas break and the Malfoy wedding of course" Blaise said wrapped his arm around her shoulders, Ginny settled into his arms.

"Oh of course, I haven't had the chance to run the colors and stuff by Hermione and Draco" Ginny pulled out her little folder with everything in it to show him, Blaise looked shocked as the thing was slammed full and it was only their first day coming together and planning for Hermione and Draco's wedding. "Well we wouldn't want to keep them from the wedding plains, now do we?" Blaise said standing up in front of her and holding out his hand to her, Ginny smiled and took his hand. They left for Draco and Hermione room.

Hermione and Draco sat down on their sofa, after dinner. Hermione laid her head on his shoulder; Draco was flipping through their mail. He decided to open the one from his mother that was sent two days ago.

To my dearest Dragon,

I just wanted to tell you before you read it in the Daily Prophet; your fathers trail is this Friday at the ministry. The minster would like all of us to speak at the trail, not in favor to your father but against him. I will understand if you and Hermione do not want to attend the trail but I would like you two there for Snape and your brother.

Love your mother,

Narcissa Malfoy

Draco read the letter twice and looked down at his future wife, he didn't want to put her through that but if he didn't go and say something or support his God-father well now step-father and brother, Lucius Malfoy would try and talk his way out of anything he was just that sly and evil. Hermione looked up at him, "What's the matter Draco?" She asked him, nothing could get past her, she was the smartest witch of their age, "My father has a trial at the end of the week, my mother wants me to say something against him, Theo and Snape are going to speak as well but I don't want to subject you to that"

Hermione smiled and kissed his lips, "Well we both know how slippery your father is, he could talk his way out of a life sentence and we don't want that" Draco shook his head and kissed her again, Hermione moaned softly and Draco pulled her into his lap, and slipped his tongue into her mouth.

"Master Malfoy, Minster Zabini and Miss Weasely are at the portrait sir" Draco felt her sigh, he wrapped his arms around her waist, "This better be good Zabini and Weasely I was heading towards second base" Hermione's face turned red, Blaise smirked "Sorry to bust in on all of your fun, Ginny just wanted to show you guys what she came up with for your wedding"

Hermione turned all her excitement to see what she had, "Oh my god, Ginny I love the colors there are so sheik and modern, Draco what do you think?" Draco tapped his finger tips on his chin, and looked at the colors, "Well I like the sliver, but light blue I thought a nice forest or hunter green would be nice, don't you think love" Hermione thought about it, for a second and nodded, "As long as I get to keep the sliver I'm happy"

Draco kissed her temple, "Lily, will you get us some Firewhiskey and…." He looked over at Ginny and Hermione, "And tea please Lily" Lily nodded and popped out to get the drinks. "Ginny you and the girls should talk with my mother she wants to help plain the wedding I told her you were just the girl to see" Draco said again, Hermione smiled as Lily handed her the tea.

"Well I always had an eye for planning things" Blaise smiled and drank his Firewhiskey, "So I'll just change the blue to green anything else?" Ginny asked them, Hermione shook her head, "What kind of fabric do you have set for the table clothes?" Draco asked her, looking over the folder again, "Well the girls and I were thinking about a like plain sliver with the Malfoy M embroidered on the corners with a green not blue as the center fabric." Draco nodded at her words, "Silk right?" Draco asked her. "Draco do we have to work this all out right now do we?" Hermione sighed as she rubbed her stomach, "We can so silk" Ginny said to them.

"Good, I only want the very for my future wife" Draco said not taking his eyes off Hermione, she smiled and he kissed her lips, Blaise coughed at them. "Well Gin we better get going" Ginny set her cup down and picked up her folder, "I'll send your mother and owl before next week" Draco nodded as Lily lead them out, "That went very well" Hermione said as she went into the kitchen Draco followed her, she pulled out a jar of peanut butter and a thing of pickles, "I did too, love. You know if you wanted to keep the blue"

Hermione shook her head, "No, I wanted you to have something in the wedding as well since it is your wedding too" Draco smiled and kissed her cheek a picked her up and took her upstairs.

"Where are you off to mate" Harry asked Ron as he fixed himself a cup a tea, Ron dusted off his new suit that he bought, "I'm taking Pansy out on a date" Harry smiled and patted his friend on the back, "Where are you going to take her?" Harry asked plotting down on the sofa, "Well I was thinking about taking her to dinner in Hogsmeade but then Fred sent me two tickets to a Quidditch game" Harry nodded at him and sipped his tea, "So who is playing?"

Ron took the Tickets out of his coat pocket, "The Holyhead Harpies and The Stonewall Stormers, anyways I better get going if we want to get our good seats" Ron said to him and hurried to Pansy's Room he knocked on the portrait, "OUCH, well I never, And just who do you think you are?" the portrait of a jester rubbed his nose and looked down at the red-head.

"I'm Ronald Weasely, and who are you?" Ron challenged the jokester, "Why should I tell you, you clocked me on the nose" Ron looked up at the jester annoyingly, "Look I'm sorry I knocked you on the nose, could you please get Pansy Parkinson for me I don't want us to be late for our date"

The Jester huffed and disappeared from sight, "She is coming, she had to fix her hair" the jester said to him and began to juggle his apples from the tree, the portrait swung open and Pansy stepped out to find Ron standing there in a dashing semi-formal robes, "You look dashing, Ron" he blushed, "Well I try to look my best for my girl" Ron said to her as they walked out of the school grounds and down towards Hogsmeade, "Where are you taking me tonight, Ronald Weasely?"

Ron patted his breast pocket, "It's a big surprise" he held her hand as they reached the aspiration point, "Close your eyes" Pansy did as she was told and closed her eye and felt herself being pulled away from the school and to a new location, "Open your eyes" Pansy slowly opened her eyes and saw a Quidditch stand full of people, she looked out to the pitch.

She noticed the dark green robes and gold talon anywhere, "Oh my god, The Holyhead Harpies! Ron who did you know they are my favorite team" She smiled watched them, fly right by them. "You want to get our seats?" Ron asked her she nodded and took his head and he lead them up to an area with nice seats. "This is the best" Pansy said to him and kissed his lips Ron smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and watched the game with her, "So I did good?" Ron asked her.

Pansy smiled at him and nodded and leaned in to give him another kiss, "You did great" Ron kissed her again and let her turn back to the game, "GO HARPIES!" She jumped up and screamed as they fly by again, Ron smiled at her and just watched her cheer for her favorite team. Ron loved every minute of her cheering just seeing the joy and happiness on her face made him happy as well, and he stood right next to her Cheering the Harpies on.

Back at Hogwarts, Daphne pulled out her book of wolves that Luna gave her in the library, she looked over the spells to keep the Alpha's away from, she tried the easiest spell in the book while Theo was in the shower, and she cast the spell over the bedroom door and window. She finally felt that bad vibe or presence just lift away after she cast the spell. She could finally relax and get a good night sleep she set her wand down on the night stand. She turned back to her book when Theo came out of the shower wearing just a towel, "What you reading, little mate"

Theo asked her and sat on the bed next to her, he watched her set the heavy book down and smiled at him, "Just a wolf book Luna pointed out to me, today. It's very helpful I feel like it has really helped me understand the Werewolf culture" she kissed his lips he smiled and kissed her lips again. "And what is it you have learned my mate?" Theo said slipping on his boxers under the towel.

Daphne told him all the things she had learned from the book, Theo just smiled at her, "My little mate, you are so smart." Daphne kissed his cheek, "I know, but I learned something else, about my dreams, I have been having lately" Theo sat closer to her on the bed and looked down at the book in her lap. "Yes the red eyes dream, well what did you find out, my love?" Theo asked her.

"Well I found out that Alpha's can invade the minds of other wolves mates and try and convince them to join the Alpha, sometimes that doesn't always work in the other wolves favor." Theo looked at her confused, "I'm not sure I understand" Daphne flipped to the pages on Alpha's and showed him the book. Theo read a few lines in the book and looked up at his mate. "So the Alpha who is invading your dreams is trying to hurt you?"

She nodded, "Not only me but you too, see it says here that if we mate under the 'Red Moon' we will be bonded for life, the wolf will be able to feel or sense anything that will hurt his or her mate, also the wolf will be affected if the mate is seriously hurt" Daphne said to him. Theo frowns and looked serious. Theo put the book down and hugged her, "Theo I'm scared someone is trying to hurt us" she said in his chest.

"I will protect you, Daphne. No one is going to hurt you, I promise you. I will find who is doing this to you" Theo promised her and lay down with her in their bed. Daphne closed her eyes and soon fell asleep, Theo ran his hands through her hair and watched her sleep before he too fell asleep.

Outside their window a dark figure watched the affair take place, "We shall see how well you can protect her Theo" the figure sneered and climbed back upon to the roof and disappeared into the night.

AN: well that is chapter 9 I hope you guys liked it and I'll try to update as soon as I can but guys again I have to say don't forget to review and tell me how I'm doing.


	10. Chapter 10

What Happens Next?

AN: Hey guys sorry it's been so long, you know life happens went to see my cousin graduate from the Marines, so proud of him. Lost my flash drive with everything on it I'll have to get a new one. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter and I got some feedback a lot more than I normally get thanks guys a really do like the feedback.

Chapter 10: A Day at the Ministry

Draco had woken up early that Friday morning, he had already showered and shaved, and he was now adjusting his tie in the mirror for the fifth time, "Damn this thing" Draco finally took off his tie and through it down on the floor of the bedroom.

"Do you want some help Draco?" Hermione asked him groggily, Draco sat at the end of the bed and ran his hands through is platinum lock and nodded, Hermione got up from bed and walked over to where he sat. Draco flipped up his collar of his white Oxford shirt.

Hermione let the dark green tie fall over his collar, and fixed it so that it was perfectly straight. Draco looked down at his tie and smiled, "What would I do without you?" Draco asked as he held her hands. Hermione smirked at him, "Not be able to tie your ties, when you get frustrated." She kissed his nose then went into the bathroom to bathe.

Draco smiled and followed her so he could fix his hair. Draco took out his gel that his mother got him for Christmas, "You know I hate it when you gel your hair back" Draco smirked and looked over at her as she was in the bath water, he put the gel back.

"No love, you just hate the way it smells because it makes you sick." Hermione laughed and laid back in the tub then closed her eyes in relaxation, Draco watched as she rubbed her stomach where his child grew. "Your staring again" Hermione said looking up at him, Draco smiled at her. "You know I can't help it"

"Yes I know you can't" Hermione began to wash her body, "So when are we leaving to go to the Trial?" Draco frowned at her, "We?" she nodded and raised off her body, "Yes we, did you really think I was going to let you and Theo go alone?" Draco smile and kissed her forehead.

"No I didn't think you would, which is why I took the liberty to have Lily get you a dress" Hermione looked at him questionable, "Don't worry it is a very nice, and tasteful" Draco left the bathroom to lay the dress on the bed, with heals.

Hermione wrapped her towel around herself and went to see this dress Draco got for her, then she saw it when she walked into the bedroom, "Oh wow" it was a simple dark blue v-neck dress that tied together in the back.

"You didn't have to get me a dress; we are just making sure Lucius Malfoy stays in prison."Hermione geld up the dress and looked it over, "Well, we are and then we are going to meet mother and Severus to talk about the wedding" Draco said in one quick sentence. Hermione nodded and put the dress on. "I'm guessing Ginny and the other girls are coming as well?"

Draco nodded at her, "I'm guessing so since Ginny has all over the wedding stuff, and mother wants to take a look at it all" Hermione smiled and twirled around in her new dress, "You look beautiful by the way." Hermione blushed at his words and kissed his cheek.

"Well we better get going if we are going to meet up with the others and make it on time" Hermione said to him as she pull on her heals. Draco opens the portrait and lead Hermione out of their dorm.

Pansy rolled over in her bed wide awake her and Ron had gotten back late after the Quidditch game, she smiled at the memory of last night. She walked down to her new common room full of Slytherin 8th years all expect Daphne of course.

"Oh Pansy there you are. Have you heard the news?" Astoria smiled sweetly, Pansy shook her head, "No, what is everyone buzzing about?" Pansy asked the blonde girl. Astoria smirked evilly and handed her the paper, Pansy read the first few lines of the paper and dropped it on the floor.

**DEATH EATERS ON TRAIL!**

All Convicted Death Eaters stand trial today, some of the most outstanding men and women of the Wizarding Community will have their sentencing hearing today at noon. Some of these men are: Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Xavier Nott, and Cruban Parkinson (**AN: Just made that up bc I don't know his real name**)

Astoria acted shocked and put her hand over Pansy's in comfort, "Oh Pans I thought you knew" Pansy moved her hand away and stormed out of the common room, she walked pass fellow students how scurried out of her away as if she was her father a cruel and unfeeling man.

Pansy felt tears in her eye as she watched each of the younger students hurry out of her way. She passed the Great Hall as Ron finished eating his breakfast. "Hey Pan" he smiles at her.

Pansy couldn't contain herself any more she threw herself into his arms and cried, Ron was stunned and didn't know what to say as she cried into his chest. He pulled her into a nearby corridor. "Hey whats wrong?"

Pansy took a step back, as Ron rubbed her tears from her face, "Whats wrong, Pan. Talk to me why are you so upset?" Pansy shook her head and beat back her tears, "You haven't read the Daily Profit yet have you?"

Ron shook his head, "No I haven't Pansy what is going on?" Pansy looked up at him, "My father is going to be on trial today; he never even sent me an owl." Ron pulled her into his arms "That rat bastard"

Pansy nodded in his chest, "I hate my father, and I don't want to see him at all. If my mother were still here she would want me to see him one last time, closure." Ron kissed her head and rubbed her back. "Do you want to go…just to honor your mothers wishes, I mean?" Ron asked her when she gave him a questioning look.

Pansy nodded and smiled up at him, Ron smiled back and kissed her lips. Pansy wrapped her arms around his neck, "You'll come with me right?" she asked him as they started to walk out of the school. "You really I'm going to let you go alone" Pansy shook her head and kissed his cheek as they walked down to Hogsmeade.

**At the Ministry**

Lucius Malfoy sat in a dirty, dank cell with his fellow Death Eaters. "I never expected this day to come Lucius" Xavier Nott spoke in a low voice of a broken man. Lucius looked at the man in disgust he hated the weak, as did Bellatrix who was currently in the next cell over alone.

"Stop whining Nott, we all knew this day was coming. We all knew when they kicked down our doors to homes, I knew before this day came." Bellatrix preached, Lucius rolled his eye and looked back up at the clock. "Half past ten so which one of us is going first?" he asked the two Aurors standing at the door.

"Miss Lestrange" the youngest Auror said the oldest one popped him on the head, "Don't talk prisoners" he hissed as the younger one rubbed his head. Lucius looked over at his sister-in-law well ex-sister-in-law, was looked down at her Dark Mark he could tell she missed that slow burn when you were summoned.

Crazy as it seemed Lucius did as well. "Bellatrix Lestrange, it's time for your sentencing" Bill Weasley opened up her cell and Bellatrix walked out of her cell, Lucius stood as she walked by their cell.

"Do your worst Blood Traitors" she hiss as them as she walked with their wands in her back making her walk faster to the court room. Lucius waited for Bellatrix to come back, but she never did.

"We both know they took that crazy bitch to the New Azkaban Prison" Cruban Parkinson snickered at the group of men, "She probably will get off easy, bitch is insane" he added and laughed evilly. Lucius shook his head, "You are right on that one, we will all get the worst of it though they want to make an example of us" Xavier said to them.

"By all means let them make an example out of us, I feel no remorse what I have done. I'd do it again in heartbeat" Parkinson hissed at the older Nott. Xavier stood nose to nose with the older Parkinson, "We are not all as cruel as you are, not all of us were convicted of rape and torture of muggle-borns, and half-bloods. How does your daughter feel about that?" Xavier asked him.

Cruban face turned red with fury and punched him in the face, they wrestled to the ground. Someone casts a Body Binding spell on the two men. "What the bloody hell is going on in here? Oi You two get in here and remove these two prisoners" The two guards nodded and removed the two men to different cells.

"You're up next Malfoy" Lucius looked up the see the red-haired Percy Weasley, who had his wand pointed at the old blonde male. Lucius walked out of the cell that they were being held in and looked back at the now empty cell.

Lucius didn't feel anything, no sorrow no remorse no nothing. He felt numb for the first time in his long life Lucius Malfoy felt nothing, as he walked up the stairs to the court room, he was blinded by the bright lights of the room.

**In The Court Room**

Blaise sat next to Ginny who was sitting next to Hermione. Draco had his arm around her waist holding her. Ron held Pansy' hand, Theo and Daphne sat next to Draco and Hermione Severus and Narcissa were the next row up and had save them all seats, they all sat and listened to Bellatrix's sentencing, she was to be tortured as her last victim was then she was to be given the Kiss.

Bellatrix had laughed at the Minister, that evil cackle that made everyone's skin crawl and she was taken way to another chamber they had wasted no time with carrying out her sentencing. The group never would have thought they would ever hear Bellatrix scream for mercy but she had then there were no screams, just the utter coldness that was only to be felt when a Demetor was close.

Blaise patted Draco on the back, "You alright mate?" Draco nodded of course he was alright he never like his Aunt Bella she was insane and should have never been giving a wand, but never the less she was his family.

Hermione squeezed his hand as they saw Lucius Malfoy being pushed into the Room by Percy, "I will not stand for being treated like a common criminal" Lucius said and received another push from Percy.

"Stop pushing me you filthy blood traitor!" he turned and shouted at the red-head, Percy stunned Lucius the man fell to the ground, Percy nodded to some Aurors, they picked him up and stood him up in front of the Minister.

"Lucius Abraxas Malfoy you are a convicted for: Torture of muggles, muggle-borns, half-bloods and pure-bloods also the killing of those just said as well as unlawful prisonment, and for being a Death Eater. This court has found you guilty of all charges brought against you. Is there anyone here who wishes to speak in Mr. Malfoy's defense?" The Minister asked anyone in the court room.

His eyes fell on Narcissa, who shook her head slightly at the man. Then he looked at Draco, who also shook his head. After a moment of silence the Minister was about to continue but was stopped by Lucius, "May I speak for myself?" he asked the man. The Minister frowns and looked down at the blonde man.

"We have already heard your testimony, Mr. Malfoy. Let's move this along swiftly shall we" Lucius looked as if he could jump up appon his desk and strangle the man. "Is there anyone here who would like to speak against Mr. Malfoy?" again he asked and again is eyes had fallen on the two other Malfoy's in the room.

Lucius looked up to see his son and ex-wife who both stood up, as well as Snape. "You all wish to speak against this man" they all nodded at the Minister. "Well Mrs. Mal…I mean Snape, why don't you go first"

Narcissa looked at Severus who smiled slightly and held her hand as he sat back down, "Were to being Minister" she said with and uneasy sigh as she looked down at her ex-husband. Who was smirking evilly, "Why don't we start with how you whore around" Lucius muttered Percy elbow him in the ribs.

"Lucius was never a good man or in that fact a good wizard. He was always….well sir, he was very cruel to me and to my son Draco, and he would often threaten us that if we didn't do as he said he would torture us or even kill us sir. If it is too much to ask of you sir, please don't let this man go, thank you" Narcissa sat back down next to her husband, Snape kissed her cheek, "You did great my love" She smiled and held both of his hands. "Young Mr. Malfoy, I'm surprised you aren't speaking for your father but never the less you may speak"

Draco stood up next to his future wife, "All my life my so called father has done nothing but try to instill fear in to those he calls his loving family. I can tell you this I have never loved that cold heartless man standing before you. The day I realized what my father tried to make me believe was wrong, was the day I realized I was in love with a muggle-born, many of you may know this muggle-born after all she is one third of the Gold-Trio." Hermione blushed at his words and tried not to notice everyone looking at them.

Draco took this time to kiss her hand, Lucius looked like Salazar Slytherin himself had come back to life, "You were wrong about everything father, pure-bloods are not superior to everyone we are equals, the only power I wish to have is the power to protect my future wife and to see our child to grow up. The only think that ask for is for this court to give my father the harshest punishment that you can" Draco sat down next to Hermione, as he looked into her eyes he saw nothing but the love and kindness he hoped that he children would see one day.

"You are no son of mine! BLOOD TRATIOR!" Lucius shouted at the top of his lungs. Minister held up his hands to order silence, "Everyone please the silent! I WILL HAVE ORDER IN MY COURT ROOM!" the Minister shouted at them everyone was quiet. "Severus Snape, you have a few words for the court?"

Snape stood, "I have witnessed this man's cruelty and hatred on levels I can't even begin to describe to this room. Lucius Malfoy is a man with no heart, he is just as evil and the Dark Lord himself. I think we all know what he is capable of. It is not my place to pass judgment or hand down a lawful sentencing I only hope that you have listened to what we have had to say and keep in mind of all the people who have been affected by this man" Snape sat back down and looked up at the Minister.

Minister cleared his throat, "Thank you Mr. Snape that was something else, now if that is all I will hand down sentencing. "Lucius Abraxas Malfoy please stand" Lucius slowly stood up in front of the Minister, "Unlike your fellow Death Eaters, there will be no lay over some time to repent, and you will be giving the Kiss. Take this prisoner away" Percy and the other Aurors pull Lucius into the next room.

"You are all Blood Traitors! All of you! Get your filthy hands off of me, you'll pay of this all of you!" he shouted and kicked and wriggled trying to get his hands free. Percy punched him in the ribs; "Pay back is a bitch, this is for the attack on my brothers" Percy pushed him into the other chamber. Lucius fell to the cold stone floor; he could see his breath in the air. He then looked up at the ceiling above him were five Demetors flying over head; they turn their heads and flew down towards him.

Lucius let out a horrid scream, that everyone heard in the next room, "Let get out of here love" Draco and Hermione stood up to leave as Pansy's Father was pulled into the court room, Ron held her hands as they tried not to avoid his eye contact. "Cruban Bloodgood Parkinson, you have been charge and convicted of torture, killing and the rape of muggles, half-bloods and pure-bloods"

Pansy gasps, she couldn't believe what she just heard her father just smirked as if he had been given a pat on the back. "Pans come, you don't need hear this" Pansy nodded and she let Ron walk her out of the Court room.

"Pansy I'm so sorry, my dear" Narcissa touched her shoulder, in comfort. Pansy whip away her tear, "I can't believe he would do those thing, he is not the father I remember him to be, I miss the man who used to tuck me in at night, tell me bed time stories, let me play broom or dress up." Ron looked down at the raven haired girl and she looked up at him, "I want that father back, but I know he is gone"

Ron hugged her to him, and kissed her lips, they pulled apart after a moment, Pansy dear, if you ever need anything please don't hesitate owl or just come by" Narcissia said to her, Pansy nodded at them. "Thank you"

"Draco, we will meet you at the restaurant" Narcissa said to her son, Draco nodded and watched them leave, "I'm so sorry Pansy. If you want to you and Weasley could come with to get something to eat"

Pansy shook her head and looked up at Ron, "I want to go back Hogwarts" Ron nodded wrapped his arm around her and aspirated back to the school.

AN: Awwww poor Pansy, and well I'm sure everyone is glad that Lucius is dead, as well as the other Death Eaters but that is chapter ten I hope you like it. Don't forget to R&R thanks.


	11. Chapter 11

What Happens Next?

AN: So I think you guys are forgetting to Review when you guy are done reading. Just wanted to remind you guys of that and I know it's been like forever sorry about that life happens and I have been writing. But any who on with the story this is chapter 11.

Chapter 11: Out for lunch with Narcissa Snape.

Ginny, Blaise, Draco and Hermione sat in the restaurant with the Snape's Narcissa sipped her tea, "So Blaise how is your mother and how is the restaurant business?" Narcissa asked him as they sipped their tea. "Well I was meaning to write to my mother and the restaurant business it is great"

Narcissa smiled and nodded at him, "So Ginny is it? How are the wedding plains going?"She asked the red head. Ginny smiled and pulled out her book, yes book full of the wedding stuff she had. "Well Draco and Hermione said that they want their colors to be green and sliver"

Narcissa smirked, "A true Slytherin wedding" Draco smiled at his mother. There was a bustle at the front of the restaurant, they all turned to see Rita Skeeter push through the heard of reporters.

"Narcissa darling is that you?" The blonde woman shrieked Narcissa kindly smiled at the woman, "Rita dear it has simply been too long how are you?" Narcissa asked kindly, Rita let out a small laugh.

"Busier than ever dear you know how it is" Rita said to her as she looked around the table, "Merlin's beard is that…Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley saviors to the wizarding world. I never thought the rumors were true…"

"And what rumors would that be Ms. Skeeter?" Hermione asked calmly to the older blonde, before Ginny could "Well my dear…all the papers say that Miss Weasley…no offence to you or anything…they say that well you just want Mr. Zabini's money. And we'll Miss. Granger the papers…seem to think you have…well they seem to think your letting yourself go." Hermione's mouth dropped, Draco narrowed his eyes at the blonde woman.

"You are way out of line, Skeeter" Draco hiss Blaise looked very pissed as did Draco, Rita Skeeter put her hands up in apology, "I'm sorry dears…that just what I have heard. You know I could do a front page story on the four of you…to put a stop to all these nasty rumors" Rita's green feathered pen and pad appeared on top of her shoulder.

Hermione's face turned red, "You want a front page story….oh Ms. Skeeter I'll give you a front page story. Hermione pushed her chair from the table and grabbed the pen and pad from the woman's shoulder and threw it on the ground and stomped on it. "I'M PREGNANT!" she yells at the blonde.

All the reporters seemed to hear this and turned to snap pictures of her very round stomach, Hermione imminently covered her mouth and ran to the bath room crying. Draco pushed himself to hurry after her.

Ginny grabbed his arm, "No, I'll get her. You and Blaise get these reporters out of her" Ginny pushed pashed them and hurried to the bathroom. Ginny pushed the blonde out of her way and hurried to the bathroom, Ginny knocked on the door to the bathroom.

"Mione, are you alright?" Ginny asked through the door, she could hear her crying. Ginny knocked louder. Hermione sighed and opened up the door, her face was red and botched. "Hermione are you alright"

Hermione shook her head, and dabbed under her eyes. "No I'm not alright Gin I never wanted anyone to find out this way" Ginny rubbed her friends back, "I know, I don't like the things they are saying about me and Blaise either." Hermione cleaned up her face.

"We got rid of them for the restaurant, but they are still surrounding the doors, Blaise is waiting for you in the lobby" Draco said to Ginny she nodded and patted Hermione's back, she could tell they wanted to be alone so she left the bathroom.

Draco shut the door behind her, "Are you alright?" Hermione shook her head, and threw her arms around Draco and hugged him. Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and rubbed her back, "It's alright I'm here now, I'll make sure whatever was said today won't make it to the papers"

Hermione nodded and cried in his chest, he continued to rub her back. "I'm sorry I ruined our luncheon with your mother" Draco looked down at her, "You didn't ruin a thing it was all I could have asked for till that witch showed up and ruined everything"

Hermione smiled up at him sweetly, Draco whipped away a stray tear and leaned down till their lips meet.

Back in the lobby, Blaise waited till his girl came back down from comforting her friend. Blaise sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, and tried to calm himself down. He couldn't believe what the papers were writing about Ginny; he almost jumped across the table and snapped that old hag's neck.

Every time he thought about it he felt like he was closer and closer to changing. He took a deep breath and kept trying to calm down. "Blaise are you ok?" Blaise looked up to see Ginny walking down the stairs he smiled at her and nodded. "Yes I'm fine"

Ginny raised her eyebrow, "Are you sure, you kind have that look again" Blaise sighed and sat down, Ginny stood behind him. And ran her hands on the back of his neck Blaise took a deep breath and began to relax. Ginny started to massage his neck and shoulders, Blaise smiled and grabbed her hands and kissed them.

"Better?" Blaise nodded and smiled up at her, "Much better thank you Gin" Ginny smiled and kissed his for head. "You can always tell me when you feel like you're about to change" Blaise nodded. And looked out to see all the reporters to be gone, "Looks like we will get to do some shopping after all" Narcissa said while she was wrapped up in Snape's arms.

Ginny smiled excited and looked at Blaise, for conformation he smiled and nodded to her. "Darling don't you think we should wait for your son?" Snape asked his wife. "They should be down soon, Hermione was very upset" Ginny said to them with a smile. Snape looked up at the stairs to see the couple coming down the stairs.

"Here they come now" he said to them, Draco had his arm around Hermione as they walked to the lobby. "I see the reporters are gone, I will have a talk with them before dinner. I don't want this story out in the papers" Draco said helping Hermione into her coat it was quite cold for the end of September.

"We were just about to go shopping, we would love for you to join us" His mother said to them. Hermione looked from Draco to his mother. "We could go dress shopping for the wedding pick out dresses and we could always get a head start on baby shopping" Hermione said softly to them.

Draco nodded and put on his coat, "Anything for my fiancé" Draco smiled and kissed her cheek, and touched her belly, "And anything for my baby boy" Hermione smiled at him, "What makes you think it's a boy?" Draco kissed her lips, "I just know"

They all left the restaurant, to go dress shopping Narcissa took the girls to Madam Rossetti Bridle shop, and as well as Snape took the boys to get new tuxes not that they needed any new ones.

Narcissa talked with Madam Rossetti, "Oh Narcissa I haven't seen you since it was…weeks before your wedding day. How is Severus by the way?" Narcissa blushed she felt like a giddy school girl whenever she talked about Severus. "Severus is great, he is a great father to Draco and to Theo" Narcissa smiled as she looked over at Ginny and Hermione as they looked at dress.

Rossetti smiled, "I always liked you and Severus together and that Malfoy was never good for you. Which one of those lovely girls is going to be your future daughter?" Rossetti asked her old friend.

Narcissa looked back at her old friend, "The slender brunette with the curls, her name is Hermione and she is going to marry my Draco." Narcissa smiled as the girls were trying on different dresses for the fun of it.

"Ah she is a lovely girl; I can see why Draco chooses to be with her. Now shall we get started on choosing dress for the wedding?" Rossetti asked Narcissa who nodded and they both walked over to the girls.

"How is everything going dears?" Rossetti asked Hermione and Ginny, "Fine, we are just looking for a wedding dress for Hermione's wedding" Ginny said as she looked up at the raven haired women.

Rossetti looked from Ginny to Hermione, "Well Hermione have you found anything you like?" Hermione looked around, they were all nice dresses but she didn't find one she fell in love with. "These are all really nice dresses but I just haven't found the one dress yet you know"

Rossetti nodded and tapped her fingers on her chin, "Hmm I think I might have something for you, hold on" Rossetti went to the back of her shop, and looked through the racks appon racks of dresses that she had made.

She spotted one dress that she had just finished making the dress last night it was made from the silky hair of a unicorn, green and sliver beads were tears form the pixies, the dress was a cream color not white like every other dress it was as unique as Hermione was. It took Rossetti four mouths to make the dress.

She took the dress from the back of the shop to where the girls were. "I think I found a dress for you Hermione" Rossetti showed Hermione the dress. Hermione gasped when she looked at the dress, "It is beautiful" Hermione took the dress a felt it, "and soft" Ginny went over and felt the dress.

"Oh Hermione you'll be the most beautiful bride ever" Ginny said with a smile on her face, Hermione smiled as well. Narcissa turned to her oldest friend, "Thank you, Rossetti."

Rossetti smiled and when Narcissa when to reach for her coin purse, Rossetti held up her hand and shook her head, "Your money is no good here, please take the dress it is perfect for her." Narcissa hugged her and patted her back. "I don't know how to thank you"

Rossetti pulled away with a smile, "That is the beauty of it you never have to" Rossetti took out her wand and tapped it on the dress, a black bag covered the dress. "So Draco doesn't see my dear"

Narcissa looked out the window and saw the boys coming out of the other store, "Thank you for everything Rossetti" She nodded and watched as the girls walked out to their men. They all turned back a waved at the raven haired women.

"Did you find a dress Mia?" Draco asked as he wrapped her arm around she smiled and nodded, "It is beautiful" Draco kissed her cheek, "Not as beautiful as you"

AN: Well that's chapter 11 I hope you guys like it and don't forget to right me a review.


	12. Chapter 12

What Happens Next?

AN: So I got lots of people who liked my last chapter and only one person who reviewed I guess that's better than nothing, well I don't want to keep you good folks waiting so here is chapter 12 enjoy.

Chapter 12: Late Nights

Later that night after all the students have turned in for bed, Daphne laid in bed waiting for Theo to get out of the shower. The past few nights she had no nightmares and she could sleep soundly at night.

Daphne picked up her current issue of Witches Weekly and read it over, as Theo came out of the bath room in his pajama bottoms. "Still reading that magazine?" Theo asked as he slid into bed.

Daphne nodded and then put the magazine down, "Yes but I'm finished reading it now" She smiled and Theo pulled her into his arms. "No more nightmares tonight right?" Theo asked her. Daphne nodded and snuggled closer to him.

"Good I don't think I could take another night of screaming" Theo said to her and kissed her head. Daphne looked up at him, "I know I don't think I could take another night of that either" she told him and kissed his chest. Theo rubbed her back and closed his eyes, Daphne held up her wand and the lights went out.

"_Theo! Help me Theo" Daphne's voice came from out of the fog, Theo ran towards the sound of her voice, "Theo Help Me, Please!" Daphne yelled again he was getting closer towards the sound of her voice. "Hang on Daphne I'm coming!" _

_Theo stumbled through the fog, "Theo!" Theo ran towards the sound of her voice, and saw Daphne in the arms of another werewolf. Blood was running down the creatures mouth, Daphne's neck was missing a huge chuck. "T-T-Th-Theo" she gasped. _

_The werewolf smiled at the pain on Theo's face, and then the creature dropped Daphne and stalked over towards Theo he couldn't look away from those glowing red eyes. He screamed._

"Theo….Theo….Theo" Daphne shook him awake, Theo shot up in bed and looked around. "Theo are you alright?" Daphne asked him, Theo's eyes landed on Daphne and then he pulled her in to a hug.

Daphne hugged him back, "Whats wrong Theo? I have been trying to get you up for the last five minutes" Theo looked up at her and saw that she was alright. "I had a dream kind of like your dream with red eyes but different, there weren't just eyes it's a werewolf a big one three times the size of me"

Daphne hugged him tighter, "I was afraid of this" Theo pulled back and cupped her face, "What do you mean?" Daphne took a deep breath, "I cast an anit-invastion spell on the room and on me. I never got a chance to do it on you. You were in the shower when I was doing it, the Alpha that I was telling you about must of trying to contact you in your dreams."

"It did more than make contact, it killed you in my dream then it came after me, it scared the hell out of me" Theo said to her. Daphne cupped his face, "I'm right here, nothing is going to happen to me. I think it is time that we tell the Head Mistress or someone" Theo ran his hands through his hair and nodded

Daphne and Theo lay back down together, "Now let's get some sleep we have class in the morning" Theo wrapped his arms around her soon they both fell asleep.

The Next Morning

Classes started at their normal time, the gang started out all together in Potion class with Professor Brown. "Good morning class today we will be learning how to make brew up a Bubotuber potion. Some unfortunate third years got into a mess of the plants while serving detention with Hagrid, anyway please turn to page fifty-six and begin"

Professor Brown sat down at the front of the room, everyone began to make their potion, and Draco stood next to the sitting form of Hermione. "Are you alright, 'Mia?" she looked up at him and smiled then rubbed her belly.

"Morning sickness back, love?" Draco asked her, she nodded again. "I'll be ok, I just need to breath" Draco nodded and move the thick green plant away from her" Hermione smiled at him the cut up the black slug eggs.

Harry read over the direction for the fourth time then looked over at Luna who was already mixing the black slug eggs into the cauldron, Harry smiled at her. "Do you need to read the direction again?" Harry asked pushing the book closer to her Luna smiled and shook her head. "No but thank you though, could you cut the plant into four pieces and becareful not to get the pus on you"

Behind Harry and Luna was Ron and Pansy, "No no your supposed to stir clockwise not counter-clockwise" Pansy stopped him before he could add in their ingredients, "Sorry I'm not very good at this" Pansy put her hand on his leg, Ron gulped, "It's alright, do you want me to take over?" Ron blushed and nodded. Pansy took over and added in the ingredients, "You're really good at this" Pansy smiled and shrugged, "I guess" Ron watched her with the potion. "Hey Pansy would like to go on another date with me?" Ron whispered to her. She looked over at him and nodded, "Yes I would love to" Ron Nodded and they went back to their potion.

At the back of the class room, Astoria Greengrass looked around the room discussed at how her Slytherin housemates were acting, "This is beneath us" she whispered out loud, "Say something Astoria?" Blaise asked her as he bottled the potion. "Have you seen the way most of the eighth years are acting all in love with theses Gryffidorks" she said angrily Blaise sighed and set the bottled potion down.

"You do realize that my girlfriend is a Gryffindor right, they aren't all bad" Blaise said to her looking for the cork, "Are you kidding me they got too you as well such a shame, the Dark Lord is turning over in his grave right now as I speak" Blaise put the cork in the bottle and took it up to Professor Brown. "Ahh good work Mr. Zabini you and Miss. Greengrass may go"

Blaise picked up his bag and clock, "I'm going to go meet up with my Gryffindor girlfriend now, and if you say anything bad about her you will be sorry" he said as he turned and left, Astoria snarled and hurried after him.

"Are you shtting me! You would rather go be with that Gryffindor slut than with us!" She shouted at him in the hallway Blaise stopped dead in the middle of the hallway. "What did you just say?" Blaise asked her not turning around. "You heard me. I called your precious Gryffindor girl a slut. I bet all those nights she was alone with Potter she was on her knees begging for him to fuck her!"

Blaise saw red at her words, his heartbeat pounded in his ears. Blaise turned around to face Astoria Greengrass her eyes widen when he looked at her with his black eyes, that's when Ginny came around the corner and saw them. "Blaise?"

Blaise couldn't hear her call, he was too far gone. Blaise dropped his bag and bearded his fangs at her and took a step toward her, she screamed and threw her bag at him. It hit Blaise in the head; he picked up the bag and threw it back at her hitting her in the legs. Causing her to fall to the ground, "BLAISE!" Ginny shouted at him he looked over at her as if he heard her, he blinked a few time then he fell to the ground.

"Blaise" Ginny ran to him and kneeled down next to him, "Go get help someone!" she yelled at the crowd around her, "What the bloody hell happened here?" Ron asked as he pushed his way through the crowd of people, "Ron please go get help for Blaise!" Ron nodded and went with Pansy to go get help.

"Alright get a move on get a move on all of you or it's detention for the lot of you" Professor Brown pushed through the ground, "What happened?" he asked the crowd they all shook their heads. "Then get to class" They all ran in different directions, "Miss Weasley can you tell me what happened here" Ginny held her boyfriends head, "I'm not sure sir I think they were having an argument I don't know what about though then Greengrass screamed at him and threw her bag at him"

Professor Brown nodded, "Mr. Potter Mr. Malfoy could one of you take Miss Greengrass to the hospital wing and the other get her bag" They both nodded Harry grabbed her bag, Draco let go of her hand and picked up her body and took her to the hospital wing.

"Ladies could you please help me with Mr. Zabini here" Professor Brown asked then Hermione wished she could help due to the baby she was carrying she didn't want to lift anything heavy, "Luna can you hand me Blaise's bag" She nodded and picked up the bag and gave it too Hermione.

They all ran to the Hospital Wing, Astoria laid in the hospital bed. Professor Brown stormed into the wing carrying Blaise, "Professor Brown what is the meaning of this!" Madam Pomfrey shouted at him.

"No time to explain right now I have two injured students" The old Mid-Witch looked shocked and pointed to the bed on the opposite side of the room, "You are going to have to tell me how this all happened" Pomfrey said to the younger Professor.

"Of course, I was just coming out of my class room do to the yelling by Miss. Greengrass there the next thing I know she and Mr. Zabini are both on the floor." Pomfrey went over to the young girl and examined her, "She just has a bruised knee she'll be find in a few hours" Pomfrey then came back over to Blaise and examined him. "Hmm he has a very high fever" she then opened his mouth and saw his fangs then moved her hand away quickly, "Just as I thought a Veela, I'll need a few things a fever reducing potion and a blood replenishing potion, if he is going to through the change right now we need these things right now!"

Brown left the wing, leaving everyone standing around Blaise's bed. "Is there anything any of us can do for him while we are here?" Harry asked Pomfrey, she shook her head "You all should get to class, before you're late" Harry nodded and picked up Luna and his bag, "I'll meet up with you later, I'm going to check up on Gin" Luna smiled and nodded Harry kissed her head.

Hermione, Draco, Ron and Luna left to go to their next class, "Gin?" Harry called her name as she sat next to Blaise, "Are you going to be alright here by yourself?" Harry asked her as he kneeled down next to her. "I'll be fine Harry; you should go get to class. I'm going to stay here with Blaise I don't think I could focus on anything else right now"

Harry nodded; "I'll bring you your work" Ginny nodded and held Blaise's hand. Harry patted her shoulder and then left. Ginny kept her hands on Blaise; it was the only thing that could comfort her.

"Are you sure you want to stay Miss. Weasley?" Pomfrey asked her, Ginny nodded "I need to stay he hates waking up alone, and beside I need to be close to him. You might not understand…I'm not even sure I do half the time." Pomfrey nodded and patted her back.

Back in the Classroom

Most of the students were on edge as they entered the last class of the day D.A.D.A Professor Lapin was already writing away on the small black boarded, "Good Afternoon class"

"Good Afternoon Professor Lapin" The Professor Lapin smiled at them "Now can anyone tell me how many known magical creatures there are?" Hermione, Neville, Dean, Luna, McCormick and Draco raised their hands

"Ah so many hands, Miss Lovegood, can you tell us how many known magical creatures there are?" Luna smiled and nodded, "There about 100 known creatures, I know there are more than that my family-"

"Ah thank you Miss Lovegood, we all know what your family thinks about these magical creatures, who can tell me the three classifications of these creatures and which on has the most?" More hands were raised Lapin smiled.

"Let's call on someone who hasn't answered yet, hmmm. Mr. Longbottom" Neville put his hand down, "Well there are the Beasts, Beings and Spirits, but Beasts have the most Known creatures in it"

"Very good Mr. Longbottom. Now can anyone tell me what the Ministry Rating is?" the only hands that were raised were Draco's and Ron's. "Mr. Weasley this is a surprise"

Ron blushed then cleared his throat, "It is a rating that the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, gives to each creature on a scale of one to five." Lapin smiled and nodded at him, "And what are those ratings"

"Well one is considered a boring creature, two is harmless and can be domesticated, three is competent wizards should cope, four is dangerous and requires specialist knowledge and skilled wizards should handle them, and five is known wizards killers and are impossible to train or domesticate"

Lapin smiled and wrote that all down on her black board, "Now can anyone tell me what a Tebo is?" She looked around the room and saw no one's hands raised, she sighed and wrote TEBO on the black board.

"Tebo's are ash-colored warthog, they are mostly found in Africa. The Tebo is very dangerous and can make itself invisible, rendering it impossible to capture or evade. The Tebo's hide is what makes this creature very special the hide is very strong which makes it ideal for making protective clothing"

"Now let's talk about any other creature, who can tell me how many winged Horses there are?" Daphne raised her hand, "Ahh yes, Miss Greengrass" Daphne put her hand down; Theo smiled and patted her leg. "Well there are many different breeds of these creatures, including: Abraxan, Aethonan, Granian, and Thestral."

"Thank you Miss Greengrass, now for homework I want you to each to pick a horse and write an essay on them, what they look like, where they are native to, and give me the Ministry of Magic's Rating on each horse. Also if you do choose the Granian Winged Horse please note that there isn't a lot of information on them so you might have your work cut out for you, see you next time"

Everyone left the classroom, as fast as they could even Draco. "Draco wait, I'm carrying extra weight here" Hermione called after him, Draco picked her up and carried her away from the classroom, "Draco put me down right now what is going on with you"

"I'm sorry Mia, you know that woman gives me the creeps." Theo looked at him funny, "What do you mean bro' not scared of some Lady Professor are you?" Draco eyed his brother and shook his head, "I'm not scared of her I just said she gave me the creeps, that's all"

Hermione kissed his cheek, "What makes her give you the creeps?" Draco put Hermione down, he shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, just something about her eyes I can just tell something is off about her"

They all of course thought he was a little paranoid, do to Hermione being pregnant and all. It was almost dinner time, "Do you think someone should check up on Ginny?" Harry asked them, Ron nodded "I'll check up on her, before my date tonight"

"Another one?" Harry asked him, Ron nodded "Yeah I'm going on another date with Pansy tonight just a little picnic on the pitch" Harry patted him on the back, "Don't for get to bring Ginny something to eat" Hermione called out to him as Ron left to the Kitchens.

"I hope Ginny is going to be ok?" Theo and Daphne looked confused, "What did we miss?" Harry sighed and started to explain everything that happened to Blaise earlier today, "I knew my sister would say something stupid like that. She still believes the old ways, she hates that we are all moving on but she is stuck in the past with the old ways. She hates that all her friends are with Gryffindors who only a few years ago thought that we all hated"

"So your saying that this is your sister's way of getting back at us for not staying in the old ways is by coming after our girlfriends" Draco said to her, Daphne nodded. "Well that's just great, not only do I have to worry about NEWTS, the wedding plains, the wedding day, the honeymoon plains and having my baby. Now I have to worry about getting attacked verbally from a Slytherin girl." Hermione teared up and started to cry

Draco wrapped his arm around her shoulders, 'Hormones' Draco mouthed they all nodded. "I'm sorry, I just get upset so easily now" Draco pulled her into his arms, "No need to be upset love, I understand, come let's go to our room and have dinner and a nice bath" Hermione smiled and kissed him.

"We'll see you guy tomorrow" Theo said to them as they walked away, "Come Theo dinner is about to start" Daphne lead him Harry and Luna to the Great hall.

Back in the Hospital Wing

Ginny sat by Blaise's bed said all day, Astoria was removed for the hospital wing by Professor Brown, she was say terrible things about Ginny and Blaise. Blaise had been giving his potions a long time ago when Ron, came into the wing. "Hey sis' how you holding up?"

She shrugged, "Alright I guess I so hungry, but I don't want to leave his side" Ron sat next to her and handed her a plate of food from the Kitchens, "Now you don't have to, I thought it would be nice to bring you something to eat before I went out"

Ginny looked up at him, "Your going out?" Ron nodded and blushed a bit then showed her his new semi-formal dress robes, "What do you think?" Ron asked as he turns around for her to look him over, "You look like a black and blue blob" a groggy Blaise said to him, "Is that food I smell?" He also asked them.

Ginny smiled and kissed his forehead, "Hey" She smiled at him, "Hi" Ron cleared his throat, "Well thank you for the fashion advise I'll be leaving now got a hot date" Ron said to them as he started to leave. "Say hi to Pansy for me" Blaise whispered. Ron blushed and hurried out, "What? Why? Would he say hi to Pansy?" Blaise smiled at her "Well they are seeing each other, Pansy has been coming home late from her 'dates' for the past two nights all happy and stuff I overheard him ask her out again"

Ginny smiled at him, "I always knew he liked her" Blaise sat up in bed, "What happened today?" he asked her. "Well you . . . turned and attacked Greengrass, in your defense she was pretty nasty to you" Blaise held his head in his hands, "I can't believe I did that, but I don't feel sorry." Ginny nodded and sat beside him in the bed.

"It'll be alright, so what happens now . . . with us I mean" Ginny tried to ask with confidents, Blaise looked up at her and smiled, "I am a Veela now, you are my mate, and we will be mated" He kissed her lips, Ginny deepen the kiss but then pulled away. "Your still burning up"

Blaise nodded, "I know I can feel it, I feel weak still. We should sleep I feel that you are tried as well" Ginny nodded and laid down with him on the hospital bed. "You missed class all day today didn't you?" Ginny nodded and closed her eyes.

"I'm glad" he said kissing her cheek and closing his eyes.

AN: wow over 3,400 words for chapter 12 and I'm sorry it took me so long I have a bit of writers block these days and it's taking me longer to write but I finished this chapter anyways. Hope you like it don't forget to read and review thanks again for staying with me.


	13. Chapter 13

What Happens Next?

AN: I'm still battling my writers block, so if anyone of my loving fans would like to help me out I would so love that very much, I'm also writing up another Dramione story I haven't posted it because I'm not done physically writing it all out but I will posted it up on the site up soon as I'm done with this story. Anyways here it chapter 13 I hope you guy like it.

Chapter 13: Late Nights Part 2

Ron rushed down to the Quidditch pitch to meet Pansy, with his picnic basket and blanket. Ron was running so fast that he almost fell flat on his face when he stepped on the wet grass that lead to the pitch. He walked through the locker room that lead out on to the field; Ron frowned when he saw that Pansy wasn't there.

"You're late" Ron looked up to see Pansy leaning on the railing looking down at him, "I was just about to leave too" Ron looked up apologetically at her, Pansy smiled and walked over to the stairs. Ron hurried over to her and grabbed her hand to help her on to the pitch.

"I'm sorry I'm late…" Pansy put her well manicured nail over his lips stopping him, Ron looked at her shocked she smirked and stood on her tip toes and kissed him. Ron dropped the picnic basket and blanket and wrapped his arms around her waist. Pansy deepened the kiss as Ron palmed her bum; Pansy gasped and smirked up at him.

Ron pulled out his wand and unfolded the blanket on the wet grass; Pansy pushed him on to the blanket Pansy crawled up his body. Ron's hands palmed her bum again as Pansy kissed his neck and started unbuttoning his school shirt, "Oh Pansy y-you don't h-have to d-do this" Pansy straddled his waist looking up at him.

"Ronald we have been on exactly thirteen dates and have been together since the beginning of this year, I want to make this perfectly clear to you . . . I want you Ron. Do you want me too?" Pansy looked down at the boy she had just snogged; Ron smiled and took her hand in his.

"I do want you Pansy, I really do. I just don't want . . . mess this up" Ron blushed covered his freckled cheeks, Pansy cupped his cheeks and smiled at him, "Trust me your doing everything right by me. You know you are the first guy who has truly taken me on any real dates" Ron smiled and pulled her too his lips and kissed her.

"My mum didn't raise a fool, well not a complete fool anyway. This was supposed to be another great date, I made us a picnic with some snacks" Pansy smile and opened up the basket, "Ooo cheese and wine, very nice"

Pansy pulled out the cheese and wine as well as the glasses; Ron sat up with her on his lap and opened the wine. Pansy too a bite of cheese and sipped her wine, "Wow this is really good wine" she took another sip of her wine; Ron smirked and pulled out another bottle of wine. "Then I'm so glad I bought a second bottle"

The two feed each other cheese and sipped their wine, the two talked for hours Pansy and Ron opened up to each other, "Roonn, I'm so glad you brought me out here" she said slurring her words, she smiled and kissed his lips. Ron kissed her back running his tongue over her bottom lip. Pansy allowed her mouth to slide open more, their tongues battled for dominance, till Pansy won pushing Ron on to the blanket.

She straddled his legs as Ron took off his shirt and pulled her back down till their lips met, Ron stripped off her shirt. They striped themselves bear Ron rolled them over till he was on top and looked down at Pansy. Her pale skin almost glowed in the moonlight; Ron palmed one of her beast and took her nipple in his mouth.

Pansy thread her hands through his fiery red heir and moaned his name. Ron rolled her nipple softly with his teeth, "Oh Ron" Ron smiled and took her other nipple into his mouth and repeated his actions, Pansy moaned louder this time. Ron took his time with pleasuring her, after he treated her nipples; he then licked his index finger and stroked her entrance.

Pansy through her head back as he ran his finger over her lower lips, Ron smirked "You're so wet, my dove" Pansy bucked her hips in response letting his finger slide into her, Pansy moaned his name again and Ron added another finger. Ron waited for her to get adjusted to the size of her fingers before he started to pump them in and out of her wet core.

"Oh Ron, faster please!" She begged him to move his fingers faster, Ron kissed her lips and moved his fingers faster, Pansy moaned against his lips as she started to get closer and closer to her climax. Pansy reached down between their bodies and wrapped her hand around his cock, moving her hand up and down. Ron groaned and looked down at her Pansy smiled as his size grew larger in her hands.

Pansy kissed his neck and then his ear licking the shell of it, "I want your cock in me" Ron moaned at her words and moved his fingers out of her only to replace them with his cock. Pansy hissed as he plunged his cock into her, "Yes" she gasped and bucked her hips taking in more of him.

Ron kissed her lips, and flipped them over so she was on top, Pansy leans back taking his cock even deeper into her body, Pansy then rocked her hips into him, Ron moaned and bucked his hips upward. "Oh Pansy" She started off slowly then worked her way faster. Ron grabbed her hips pushing them up then pulling them back down on to him. Ron felt her tighten around her, "Oh Rooonnnn I can't last much longer" Pansy moaned as she impaled herself one him once more before she started to come, Ron rolled them back over till he was on top and started to pound into her.

"Oh yes Ron harder . . . I'm ugh . . . I'm about to come" Ron nodded and lifted her legs on his shoulder and pounded in to her harder her, at this new and amazing angle Pansy came hard, Ron felt her tighter around him and he exploded inside of her, he blacked out and fell on top of her breathing hard.

Pansy kissed his neck and turned his head to kiss her lips, Ron tried to move but Pansy stopped him, "Don't move please, I want us to stay like this" Ron smiled and kissed her lips and laid on top of her for what seemed like hours. The sky was turning different shades of colors as the sun was starting to rise, "We get inside, my dove" Pansy nodded as Ron withdrew from within her.

Ron started to dress he put his boxers on then his pants on, he put on his undershirt he looked over at Pansy as she wrapped herself in the blanket. Ron looked confused, "Pansy are you ok?" Pansy looked up at him and nodded, but she looked distant. "Did I hurt you?" she shook her head and took his button up shirt and up it on.

"Then whats wrong, my love. Tell me" he sat down next to her and pulled her into his arms, Pansy stared to tear up, "I'm just so use to guys just leaving me after sex and telling their friends about how much of a slut I am." She confessed to him, Ron tighten his arms around her and kissed her head.

"I'm not like that Pansy, and you are not a slut." Ron said to her and tilted her head to look at him, and kissed her lips. Ron 'Accio'd his broom and sat Pansy in front of his and they flew to his window of his dorm. Ron opened up his window and allowed her to stepped on to his balcony, Ron hopped down off his broom and on to the balcony, and he set his broom to lean on the balcony.

Pansy looked around the room, and smiled then sat on the bed. Ron closed the balcony door and turned to face Pansy, "Would you like to take a shower with me?" Pansy nodded and stood up to take off his button up shirt, Ron took off the rest of his close and tossed them near the hamper them went to the bathroom with Pansy behind him.

Ron turned on the hot water then the cold water till it was nice and warm, Ron took Pansy into the shower. Ron handed her the shampoo and soap and watched her wash her hair, Pansy handed him back the soap, "Could you wash me?" she asked him, Ron smiled and rubbed the soap in between his hands then slid his hands from her neck down to her chest.

Pansy squeezed shampoo in his head; Ron smiled and leaned down so she could wash his hair. Then she took the soap and wash his body, she ran her hands over his body. Ron pulled her closer to him and kissed her lips; Pansy deepened then kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Ron smiled and took the soap and got down on his knees and lifted up her right leg and started to wash her, Pansy looked down at him and watched him wash her leg, "You know I could have done that" Ron shrugged and kissed her leg, "I know you could but I wanted to" he said with a smile and lifted her left leg to wash it as well. Pansy leaned back and watched him wash her other leg, "Thank you"

Ron looked up at her confused, "For what?" Pansy blushed at looked back down at him, "For being you, for being kind, sweet and loving. For caring for me" Ron stood up and kissed her lips then finished washing himself. Ron rinsed them both off a turn off the water and grabbed a towel for her and him.

"Do you want something to wear?" Ron asked her as she went to lay down in his bed, "No I'd rather sleep naked thank you" Ron blushed and nodded and took off his towel and slide into bed with her too. Pansy snuggled into his chest; Ron smiled and kissed her head as he wrapped his arms around her. "Good night" she said to him, "Good night"

**Later that day at the Snape Manor**, Severus sat in lawn chair out in his massive garden and watched his wife prune her rose bushes by hand. He never could understand why she chose to do it that way but as long as it made her happy he wouldn't ask.

Severus sipped the last of his tea, "Lox, more tea please" the littlest elf with his little butler outfit, popped next to him with a pot of tea and poured him more tea. "You paper Master Snape" Snape took the paper from the little elf, "Thank you, Lox that will be all"

Narcissa looked over at him and smiled, "Is that Lox with the tea?" Severus looked over at the little elf, "Best get us another cup Lox" the little elf nodded and waved his hand so there was another cup beside Severus's cup. "Yes dear, Lox has even gotten you a cup. Come and the rose bushes will still be there later"

Narcissa raised her fine eyebrow but rolled her eyes and smiled and sat beside him, "It's a beautiful day, my love we should go into town today see what the shops have to offer" Snape looked over at her and smiled, "It is a beautiful day today. We should go over to Draco's Manor, the wedding is two months away I think we should start setting it up now don't you think"

Narcissa sipped her tea, "I agree I'll send Draco a letter telling him our plans for the day hopefully he'll give us the password to the gates. Lox parchment and ad quill please" Lox popped next to her with quill and paper.

Narcissa began to write, "More tea Master Snape?" Lox asked him, Snape nodded and the little elf poured him more tea, he sipped his third cup of tea, "Hopefully he will get our letter before his game today" Narcissa looked over at him confused, "What game today?"

"His Quidditch game against Hufflepuff, we always play them the second week in October" Snape told his wife after he sipped his tea, "Well send out our letter to him, then we'll go to town see what they have in store for us, then hopefully we will have our answer form Draco, Come let us get dressed"

**Back at Hogwarts**, it was later in the morning Hermione wasn't use to waking up alone but that was how she woke up early this morning when she was throwing up. She went to the great hall only to find Luna and Harry sitting together at the table she sat down across from them. "Morning Mione" Harry said to her as Luna went over to talk to her friends, "Morning, Luna does know she doesn't have to leave, doesn't she?" Harry nodded at her.

"Luna wanted to go with her friends to the Quidditch game today; I could go but its two houses I'm not very fond of and pulse I'm still on the Gryffindor team and the rules state that other teams can't go to another team's game. So I was going to study in the library, did you want to come with me?" Harry asked her finishing off his eggs and juice.

Hermione shook her head, "No thank you Harry, I have to find Draco he wasn't in the dorm when I woke up" Harry nodded and took his books to the library, "Oh Mione he might be down at the Quidditch Pitch" Hermione smiled up at him, "Thank you Harry" Harry smiled and took off to the library.

Hermione grabbed a thing of toast, and decided to walk down to the pitch, and to the Slytherin locker room, the boy in the locker room gave out wolf whistles and cat calls when she walk into the locker room. "Well well well what do we have here boys, a little Gryffindor chit how lost her way" Malcolm Baddock **(AN: JUST MADE UP THIS NAME IDK IF HE IS REALLY IN THE MOVIES OR THE BOOK)** was a tall brown haired he didn't have the Dark Mark but he did have a four pack.

Hermione felt like she had just entered the serpents pit, Hermione turned to leave but Malcolm grabbed her by the arm, and turned her around to face him, "And where do you think you're going little Mudblood?" Malcolm hiss as he flipped his windblown hair out of his face.

Someone then grabbed him by the back of his neck and threw him against the locker; Hermione looked up to see Blaise standing in front of her and Ginny pointing her wand at the other Slytherin boys. "Blaise Ginny, thank god you are here" Hermione hugged Blaise then Ginny.

Blaise stood over the body of Malcolm and put his boot to his chest, "Don't even think about getting up, you piece of shit" Then Draco came storming into the tent, "What the hell is going on . . . Mia love what are you here" Draco hurried over towards her and looked her over she winced when he touched her arm. "What happened to your arm?"

Blaise applied more pressure to the teens chest, "Seems Baddock here likes to man handle women" the teen coughed off blood on his boot. "Damn it Baddock these are my new fucking boots" Blaise grabbed the boys Quidditch shirt and whipped his boot off. Draco looked over at the knocked out teen, "MALCOLM YOUR BENCHED FOR THE REST OF THE SEASON! Blaise will you be our Chaser?" Draco asked his best mate.

Blaise smirked and nodded then kissed Ginny and started to change, Draco threaded his hands through Hermione's hair, "Are you alright?" She nodded and kissed his lips, "Why weren't you there when I woke up?" Draco moves her hair behind her ears, "I called an early practice and I wanted us to run through some more drills before the game today. I'm sorry I wasn't there, did something happen this morning?"

Hermione nodded and sat down and looked at all the other Slytherin's before she said anything, "Blaise take the team outside, get them warmed up I'll be out there in a minute." Blaise kissed Ginny's on the lips before taking the team out on to the pitch. Hermione took a deep breath, "I threw up this morning it wasn't a big deal I just didn't want to say anything in front of everyone else"

Draco nodded and held her hand, "I understand Mia, we don't have to tell anyone your pregnant unless you want to" Hermione smiled and kissed his cheek, "Everyone who is important to me already knows" Draco stood up and picked up his broom "I better get out there"

Hermione smiled and kissed his lips, "You better win" Draco wrapped his arms around her, "And why is that?" he said with a smirk, Hermione looked up at him with a wicked glint in her eye, "Well I'm currently wearing a wedding present I bought myself, let's just say you'll rather enjoy it" Draco raised his eyebrow and looked down at her breasts.

Hermione crossed her arms over her breasts, "Ah ah, no pecking" she told him pecking him on the lips and left the tent, Draco smirked and re-adjusted his Quidditch trousers and went on the pitch, "Please Merlin let us win today, I haven't had sex with my fiancé in two weeks Amen"

AN: And that is chapter 13 hope you guys liked it don't forget to review of course I know you guys are tired of hearing me say that but it lets me know how I'm doing with my story.


	14. Chapter 14

What Happens Next?

AN: So I'm still not getting a lot of feedback on the last few chapters, so again guys don't forget to read of course and review it only take like a few seconds, reviews do make me happy and they make me write faster.

Chapter 14: The Slytherin Game

Draco raced out on to the Pitch mounted his broom and soared into the air, Hermione sat next to Ginny. "I thought you were on the Quidditch team this year?" Hermione asked Gin. Ginny shook her head and watched Blaise, "Well I am if one the Chasers gets hurt so bad that they can't play anymore"

Hermione nodded as Madam Hooch stepped on to the field; "Now I want a good, clean game from all of you that goes double for you Mr. McCaw" The Slytherin Beater smirked at the Hufflepuff team.

"That McCaw he is a nasty piece of work, this will no doubt be a great game don't you think Mione?" Hermione nodded her head, she never truly like the game, but she always wanted to watched Harry and Ron. Now she wanted to watch Draco play.

"Madam Hooch has released the Buglers and the Snitch, and finally the Quffle, Hufflepuff's Terry Boot and Slytherin's Blaise Zabini both make a move for the Quffle . . . oh and Zabini has the Quffle then passes it to Vaisey . . . she Shoot and she Scores! Slytherin leads 10-0"

Draco sat up high on his broom looking for the snitch, "Looking down Grangers shirt again?" laughed, the Hufflepuff Seeker, Michael Summerby crossed his arms over his chest and looked down at the Gryffindor girl.

He whistled, "She does have a rack on her I'll give her that" Draco took a deep breath trying to calm himself what he really wanted to do was beat the shit out of him for looking at his future wife like that.

"Bet she is a wild-cat in the sack, you know what they say about the quite ones" He said wagging his eye brows. "You would know right Malfoy? I mean after all you did knock her up right? You got to tell me was it hot?"

Draco looked over at the Seeker, "Look the only reason I have taken out my wand and hexed you yet is because I have a game to win, I'm not going to sit up here and listen you fantasize about future wife. Now if and only if Hermione want to talk to you about our sex life she can, but I will not talk to some low-life Hufflepuff who gets his load off listening to other guys talk about the girls they have slept with."

The other Seeker looked shocked, Draco moved away from the Hufflepuff before he could kill the little bastard, "Vaisey Passes to Zabini . . . he shoots and HE SCORES! Slytherin leaned 90 to 20"

Zabini flew down low and hovered in front of Ginny he winked at her then sped off with the rest of the team. Ginny giggled, "I bet the next time he comes around after he score he kisses you" Lavender said to her, Ginny shrugged and looked up at her mate.

_Would you like that Gin? _Ginny saw Blaise looking back down at her; he had that smirk on his face that I-know-everything smirk._ Would I like what Blaise?_ She tried to act like she didn't know what he was talking about. _You know what, how 'bout I just come down there and kiss you right now. _Ginny felt a shiver go down her spine as he talked to her in a husky voice.

_Kiss me when you win, _she smiled up at him Blaise smirked and nodded and got passed the Quffle. "Zabini takes the Quffle . . . he shoots HE SCORES, Slytherin leads 100 to 40" everyone cheered.

Draco smirked down at his best mate, "Good going Blaise, now if I could only find this Snitch" Draco looked down at Hermione and smiled she was having a great time, and he was glad to see her smile so bright on this cold fall day.

Then he spotted it the small flash of gold, he sped towards it, the Snitch was near a Hufflepuff Beater, Draco zoomed towards him. The Hufflepuff looked shocked and didn't quite know what to do she sat there shocked as Draco was coming towards her.

She screamed and fell off her broom, "Whats this, has Draco Malfoy the Snitch?" Draco smirked and leaned down closer to his broom and inched closer and closer towards his goal till Summerby came and collided into him. "Sorry Malfoy I can't let you win this"

Draco kicked his broom and zoomed off, Summerby didn't have a Firebolt like Draco did. He had no hope of catching Draco once he had zoomed off, as he inched closer and closer toward the Snitch, the Hufflepuff Seeker and took one of the Beaters bats and hit a Bludger at Draco.

"DRACO WATCH OUT!" Hermione screamed at him, Draco saw the Bugler coming at him and he dodged it and flew low to the ground, Summerby hit a second Bludger at him, Draco reached out to grab the Snitch but the Bugler hit the back of Draco Broom causing him to fly in the air.

Draco grabbed the Snitch before he crashed into the ground. "DRACO!" Hermione screamed, and tried to hurry on to the Pitch, Draco held the Snitch up in the air, "Draco Malfoy has caught the Snitch, Slytherin wins!"

The Crowd cheered and went to celebrate on the Pitch; Hermione was the first to run over to Draco. Hermione got down on her knee and cradled his head in her lap, "Draco, love can you hear me?"

Draco opened up his eye and looked up at Hermione, "I caught it babe I caught the Snitch. Ouch my head" Hermione held his head, "What happened?" he asked her. "You were knocked off your broom by Summerby. He hit a Bludger at twice"

Madam Hooch came running towards them, "Oh Merlin I thought for sure he was going to be out of it. Mr. Malfoy don't worry were going to get you to the Hospital Wing." Hooch told him in a worried voice. Madam Pomfrey came over to them, "Oh good Heavens We need to get him to the Hospital Wing eminently"

Ginny and Blaise ran to Hermione's side, "Don't worry, Hermione he'll be alright" Ginny told her, Blaise nodded "He has been through worst we all know that, if you really are worried about him you should go to see him"

Hermione smiled at her friends; "I will thank you Ginny, Blaise" Hermione hurried off to catch up with the old Med-witch and Game Keeper. Blaise wrapped his arms around Ginny waist, and kissed her lips, "Is that the kiss I have been waiting for?" Ginny questioned him.

Blaise growled and pulled her closer to him, Ginny gasped and looked up at him, and Blaise captured her mouth hungrily. Ginny moaned softly into his mouth and ran her hands through his thick black hair. "Do you want me Ginny?"

Blaise looked down at her with his black eyes; he smirked at her when she couldn't form an answer. Blaise picked her up and ran to his room with Veela speed; put Ginny down on the bed Blaise kissed her neck and rubbed her breast. "Take off your shirt off for me my love" Blaise tells her in a lust filled voice.

Blaise smirked as she took off her shirt leaving her in a dark green lacy bra, "You look breath taking in green my mate" Blaise pulls the cup of her bra down and takes her rosebud nipple into his mouth, Ginny throws her head back and moans "Oh Blaise" Blaise lightly bites her nipple being careful not to break the skin.

Blaise then pulls her other cup down doing the same thing to the other nipple; moan out his name, which threw Blaise in to a frenzied, as he hurried to take off his Quidditch clothes and pulled off Ginny pants.

Ginny then looked at him with his still blacken eyes, Blaise felt her insecurity. "Don't worry, my mate we aren't going to go through the ceremony just yet, we are only going through the first steps" Blaise said calmly to her and kissed her neck, Ginny held his head there. When Blaise felt Ginny relax completely he then opened his mouth and lightly bites her neck breaking the skin.

"OOWW Blaise that hurt . . ." Ginny felt her neck where he bit her, she then felt woozy and passed out on his bed. Blaise wrapped his arms around her sleeping form then fell asleep.

AN: So that's chapter 14 hope you guys like it don't forget to review and all that good stuff I'll update as soon as I can.


	15. Chapter 15

What Happens Next?

AN: I was really glad that some of you guys loved my last chapter I know it was my shortest one yet and I have been super busy with school and work but I am making it up to you guys by writing up my 15 chapter. So here it is Chapter 15.

Chapter 15: All Hollows Eve Ball Part 1

A few days after the Slytherin Game, Draco was let out of the hospital wing Hermione never left his side. The Heads of House had announced the coming of a Halloween Ball and every student seemed to be very excited for the upcoming event.

Theo and Daphne walked to their Transfigurations class together, they sat together in the middle row of the room. Theo noticed that some students had gone missing over the past few days; a Ravenclaw boy that sat in the row in front of Daphne had gone missing. Theo had only noticed because the boy reeked of dirty socks and well dirt itself.

"Odd" Theo said as his brother and his girl walked through the door, then Harry with Luna on his arm, followed by Ron and Pansy. "What is odd dear?" Daphne looked back at him after she took out her book and quill. Theo shook himself of the feeling someone watching him, "That Boy that sits in front of you who is here like everyday isn't here and it's strange"

Daphne shrugged but she would keep her ears open for any juicy gossip, "Sorry I'm late class it's been a busy morning to say the least, I'm sure all of you know there is a Ball that everyone is excited about that" Professor Lipan said to them.

"Now I hope everyone has finished their papers I will be collecting these right now, please pass them up" all the students passed up their papers, Professor Lipan smiled sweetly at the large amount of papers that were on her desk. "Now let's move on class, today we will be learning about, another magical creature the Lycan"

The Professor said pulling out a small little figurine that was a wolf. Theo watched as the Professor wrote on the blackboard. Daphne leaned over to him, "Why would she choose a Lycan for us to go over?" Theo shrugged at his mate and held her hand, "Don't worry, no one knows about my . . . condition" he whispered to his mate and smiled at her.

The Professor turned back around, "Now can anyone tell me what the differences are between a Lycans and Werewolves?" Hermione instantly raised her hand, "Yes Miss Granger" Hermione smiled and took a deep breath, "Well isn't a Lycan a full grown Werewolf that can never change back to its human form?"

Professor Lipan nodded, "Almost that's only half of it really, and Werewolves are made or created and are unable to control themselves when it is time for the full moon. A Lycan on the other hand is born and are able to control themselves when the full moon rises"

Hermione frowned Draco leaned over to her, "Are you alright?" Hermione still frown, "How could she know all that?" Professor Lipan looked up at Hermione and Draco, "Did you say something Miss Granger?" Hermione shook her head and looked back down at her book. Draco on the other hand looked right at the Professor, "Alright please no talking in my class" then Draco spotted it that small flash of red in her eyes.

He then looked over at Theo who was writing something down. He then looked back at the Professor but she had her back to him, "Now for next class I want you all to write an essay on how the Transformation from the Werewolf back to its human from effect the human body. Class dismissed"

Lipan sat down at her desk and watched as each student left when the last of her students left she then shut the door with her wand and pulled out a small mirror, her reflection cracked it's neck and her eyes turned red.

Back in the hallway.

Draco looked back at door to the Transfiguration door, "Draco honey we are going to be late for Potions" Theo also stopped when he heard Hermione plead, "Daphne why don't you and Hermione go to potions together" Daphne nodded, "Hermione why don't we walk together to potions, we can go over some of the wedding plains" Hermione looked over at Draco then nodded and walked with the Slytherin girl.

Theo sighed and looked at his brother, "Whats going on with you?" Draco shook his head, "I'm not sure what I saw in there but it was defiantly something very weird" Theo and Draco walked slowly to potions, "What do you mean something you saw?" Theo asked him, Draco shrugged and ran his fingers through his hair, "This is going to sound crazy but when Mia was talking to me in Lipan class I swear I saw her eyes turn . . . red"

Theo stopped and looked at his brother, "I know it sounds crazy" Theo shook his head and looked around to see if anyone was following them, "No, it's not me and Daph . . . had been having this same dream when we first got here . . . first it was Daph but she put a spell on herself . . . then it was me"

Draco looked confused, "Well what were the dreams about?" Theo looked around again, "Red eyes. Then Luna gave Daph this book about wolfs and we found out that an Alpha is trying to contact us. Doesn't sounds so bad right?" Draco nodded.

Theo continued, "Then I get this dream the wolf with the red eyes killed Daph and then me, now Daphne said that if I even had a dream like that it means that the Alpha wants to kill me and her"

Draco looked shocked and walked towards Potions, "So you think it's Lipan?" Theo shrugged, "I never had reason to suspect her, till now with the red eyes thing. Look let's talk more at lunch" Draco nodded and entered the Potions class room. Theo sat next to Daph and Draco sat next to Hermione.

"Whats going on?" Hermione asked him, Draco looked over at her "I just saw something weird in Lipan's class" he whispered to her, she frowned "Like what?" she asked. Draco took out all his stuff then looked back at her, "I could have swore Lipan had red eyes where she told you not to talk in her class"

Hermione was still confused when Professor Brown walked into class, "Good Morning Class" the class responded, "Good Morning Professor Brown" the Professor smiled at the class, "Now I know you all are excited about tonight's festivities so I'll try not to keep you very long in my class, and I'll try not to give you any homework"

Theo smiled, tonight was the night of the red moon, when he _had_ to mate with Daphne he knew she was nervous. Theo was also nervous too, he wanted it to be special for her. He spent most of the night cleaning his room while she was with the girls planning the wedding for Hermione and Draco.

"Now can anyone tell me what bile is used in the Wit-Sharpening Potion?" Professor Brown asked them, Hermione leaned into Draco and rubbed her extended belly. "Anyone? . . . No one knows the answer to this question? Well I can honestly say I'm slightly disappointed but I it seems that you all have never gone over this before but it is the Armadillo Bile"

Brown turned to the black broad to write, "You still haven't told me what you were so freaked out about?" Hermione whispered to Draco, who was writing down what Professor Brown had written, "I just . . . thought I saw Lapin, look at you with . . . red eyes that's all it was really creepy"

Hermione made an 'O' shape with her mouth, the nodded and turned back to her work, "Now I will not bore you with all the details about the use of this potion, or make you brew this potion, I want you to read about this potion and then when we come back on Monday well will brew, let's see who really does their homework and who doesn't. Class dismissed have a nice time at the ball."

They all hurried out of the class room most of the Professors had cancelled class to help the Heads prepare for the ball that was tonight. Theo took his books and Daphne's to his dorm, "Theo do you think I could go lie down upstairs for a moment?"

Theo looked at his bedroom door how it was shut, "Well, it's not really clean, my mate. We still have to go buy our outfits for the ball tonight" he lied and he hated it, but he didn't want her to look in to his bedroom to see it all clean and the candles all around the room.

Daphne sighed but allowed him to take her down to Hogsmeade Village when they walked down the hill they saw Astoria with her gang of Slytherin gossip girls, "Well well well if it isn't my loving sister and her . . . pet" Astoria said with a hateful smile.

"We don't want any trouble Tori, we just want to get our outfits and leave" Daphne said looking down at the ground, Theo was shock at his mate behavior where had all her confidence gone. "Well that's too bad for you sis' because you got trouble" Astoria said as she took a step closer to her sister.

Theo pulled Daphne closer to him and growled at Astoria, who's group of girls took a step back, "Um Tori, y-you n-never s-said t-t-that Theo w-w-was a w-w-w-werewolf" Astoria ignored the girls stutter and rolled her eyes, "What is wrong with the Slytherin's in this school, HAVE I BEEN IN A COMA HAVE ALL OF YOU LOST YOUR SPIANS!" Astoria yelled at the top of her lungs.

The girls flinched and all took another step away from her, "Astoria you really are crazy as everyone says" one of them said and walked away from her, "Your friends are dropping like flies Astoria" Theo hiss and watched them all walk away from the crazed blonde.

Daphne looked up at Theo, whose eyes were bright blue. "I'm still the Slytherin Queen, those girls look up to me I am after all more Greengrass than you will ever be sis'" Theo pulled Daphne closer to him, "No Tori the only thing you will ever be, is a crazy person stuck in the past."

Daphne pulled Theo's arm and pushed past her sister, "I can't believe I just stood up to my crazy sister" she said looking up at him, Theo eyes were still bright blue as he eyed Astoria. "Theo look at me" Theo looked down at her and his eyes turned back to their normal blue. Daphne cupped his cheek, "You're back" he smiled and kissed her hand, "Let's find us some costumes for the ball"

Later that day, everyone decided to meet at Draco and Hermione's common room, since they had the biggest rooms, "So the boys will change down here on the common room floor and us girls will change on the 2nd floor" Ginny said to them as she grabbed her bags.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come up there and help you Gin." Blaise said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, Ginny licked her lips "Maybe, you can help me out of this a little later" she winked at him and took her bag upstairs.

Blaise smirked ant watched her walk up the stairs trying to look up her skirt, till Ron hit him in the shoulder, "That's my sister you eyeing like a piece" Blaise looked over his shoulder at him, "I know she's your sister, but I know it turns her on when I look at her like that" he said and grabbed his costume and went into the study.

Harry sighed and put on his Mickie Mouse ears his red overalls on over his black long sleeve shirt and black shorts. Harry threw the other black shirt and pants away, "Why throw those away Potter?" Theo asked him as he sat on the sofa. Harry sat in the arm chair across from him.

"When I was a kid my Aunt got a kick out of embarrassing the hell out of me, she would always dress me up in the itchiest clothes out of the costume bags I would always have to take them off by the third or fourth house we stopped at and they would make me walk around in the cold with my underwear on. I have never worn anything out of those bags ever again"

Theo nodded and handed him some FireWhiskey, "What a horrible story" Harry turned to see Luna walking down the stairs in her Minnie costume which had a black top with short lacy white sleeves and a short red poke-a-dot skirt and high black pumps. Harry stood and took Luna's hand. "Well I got over it you look amazing Luna"

Harry smiled at her and kissed her cheek not wanting to mess up her makeup, "Well should we wait or head down" Harry looked over at Draco, "Go on we will catch up, why don't you guys get us a good table" Harry and Luna nodded and left the dorm room.

"So brother what are you going to be, for the ball?" Theo asked him taking a sip of his FireWhiskey, "Mia is going to be Mother Nature, so I'm going as Zeus but I need to be in my bathroom to get my gel. What about you what are you going to be and why are you drinking?"

Theo set his glass down and cracked his neck, "I'm going to be the Big Bad Wolf from a fairy tale Daphne's birth mother used to read to her, she is the Little Red Riding Hood. The drinking reason is so I don't change during the ball tonight, Father sent me a few book on the changing since me and Daph are mating tonight"

Draco's eyes widen and patted him on the back, "Congratulation, bro'. I always thought I would get married first but I know you can't help it" Theo nodded, and smiled at his brother. "It's just mating not really marriage but I'm sure she will want me to ask her one day. I can't be with anyone else but her" Draco nodded as Blaise came out of the study, adjusting his Knight outfit.

"This thing is bloody small" Blaise said moving his head around in the fake chainmail around his neck. "Well I think you look very handsome my dark Knight" Ginny said to him, as she looked down at him smiling. She wore a green slick dress that was cut high on one over her thighs and wore sliver high heels.

Ron was shocked at how short the dress was, "You not going out like that are you?" Ron shirked as Draco pushed him into the study and shook his head, "Ginny you look lovely, go enjoy yourselves I'll try to keep Ron away from you two" Pansy said poking her head out of the room the shutting the door.

"My Princess" Blaise said dropping down on one knee, fully playing the part of the Knight in shining armor, Ginny walked gracefully down the steps of Draco and Hermione's dorm. "M'lady" he said taking her hand into his and placed a kiss on it. Blaise stood and wrapped her arm around his, "Shall we?" He said opening the portrait for her. Ginny smiled and curtsied, "Why thank you kind sir" Blaise walked them out of the dorm and went to the great hall.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Those two are perfect match, always so dramatic. Theo you haven't put your costume on?" Daphne said as she looked down over the banister, Theo stood up quietly and looked down at the costume in his lap. "Ron is using the study, I have to wait." Theo said to her.

"Wait we have another room you can use but you can't till Mia about it either of you" Theo nodded and Draco waved his wand over at the bookcase next to the fireplace, "I had this room magically covered so Mia wouldn't find out what I have been working on lately" Draco opened the door. Theo and Draco walked into the room that was filled with baby stuff. "Wow Drake this is great how does Hermione not know about this?" Draco shrugged and smiled as he looked over at the crib.

"I want to surprise her before we leave for break, But you should hurry she could come down any minute" Draco hurried and shut the door behind him, "So what is in that room?" Daphne asked sitting down in the arm chair, "Stuff for the baby, I got a crib, blankets and diapers. You name it I got it for our baby; I want everything to be perfect for him"

"Or her" Draco looked up and saw Pansy leaning against the farthest wall she was dress as a white angel, Ron had finally come out of the study, "Do my horns look ok?"He said as he smoothed out is slick red vest Pansy smiled and fix the one that was about to fall off his forehead. "Now you look like my little devil" Pansy said and kissed his lips and winked and took him out of the dorm, "Wait what about the others?" they heard Ron say. Draco and Daphne laughed at them and looked back at each other.

"You have changed a lot this past few years" Daphne said to him and Draco nodded "I know, but I change for the one I love as has Theo, he is a completely different person from last year. I think it has something to do with mother and well you" he smiled and drank his water.

"She is my main reason for living" Theo said as he came out wearing a full timber wolf suit with the wolf mask in his hand. Daphne smiled and kissed Daphne's head, "Ready to go?" She looked up at him and nodded; Theo put his mask on and left the dorm.

Draco sat back and waved his wand at the bookcase. "DRACO!" Hermione yelled his name, thinking something was wrong her hurried up the stairs and flew open the door, Hermione was holding her stomach sitting on the end on the bed. "What is it whats wrong?" Draco kneeled next to her.

Hermione took a deep breath as her face contorted as she huffed in pain, "The baby . . . I think he's coming" Draco helped her to her feet but she cried out in pain, Draco wrapped one of her arms around his neck and picked her up and carried her down to the hospital wing.

AN: sorry I know it has been awhile and I really wanted this chapter to be up by Halloween but I had a hard time putting this stuff together for this chapter sorry about that. I tried to write as quickly as possible but you know life happens and I'll try to update when I can thanks again for reading and don't forget to review.


	16. Chapter 16

What Happens Next?

AN: So guys I'm back still not getting a whole lot of people responding to my story. So I am still going to finish this story and my others that I have going on but I would like to thank you guys for sticking with me for two stories and I hate to say that the end is coming soon in this story but don't worrying I'll definitely leave you guys with a very long epilogue.

But without further adieu, here is chapter 16.

Chapter 16: All Hollows Eve Ball Part 2

**Re-cap: ****Hermione took a deep breath as her face contorted as she huffed in pain, "The baby . . . I think he's coming" Draco helped her to her feet but she cried out in pain, Draco wrapped one of her arms around his neck and picked her up and carried her down to the hospital wing. **

To say that Madam Pomfrey had had a very long day was an understatement of the year. Four very sickly first years and come in around noon all complaining of stomach pains, she had seen this over her years of being the Head Mid-Witch. And knew it was due to the very rich food, "First years never accustom to it" she had always said.

She round fourth period she sent those students back to class, then another group of students came in just before dinner from Potions class, apparently a potion went bad and caused major burns on one student who currently lying in a bed in the middle of the room asleep.

Madam Pomfrey had just blew out the candle by the students bed, then turned to go to her desk when she heard banging on the Hospital wing doors. "Who could this be, everyone is at the ball" Pomfrey hurried to the doors and unlocked them with the wave of her wand.

Then Mr. Malfoy stormed in carrying Miss. Granger, "Dear Merlin women! What took you so long?" Draco said angrily at the Mid-Witch, and sent Hermione down on the bed, who was huffing and puffing. "I'll ignore your rudeness for now Mr. Malfoy, move aside so I can examine her" she said to him as he move to the other side of the bed.

Draco held Hermione's hand, and squeezed it as she felt another wave of pain, Madam Pomfrey widen in shock. "Miss Granger I need you to stop pushing" Hermione took a deep breath and tried not to push but she cried out in pain. "Whats wrong with her?" Draco held her hand brushed the sweat off her brow.

Pomfrey conjured up a bowl of water and placed it be side Draco, "I think she might be having premature labor" Draco and Hermione looked up at her in fear, Hermione shook her head, "No, no, no, no, I can't, I can't the baby isn't ready. OOOOOHHH!" she screamed out and squeezed Draco's hand. "You said you _think_?" Draco said shocked at the old witch, she narrowed her eyes at the teen, "Mr. Malfoy this isn't my area of expertise, I'm a school Med-Witch not a delivery Med-Witch alright, but I know someone who can help" She said to them sending her Petronius away.

"They should be here soon" She said reassuring them, Draco kissed Hermione's forehead. "What can we do now?" he said looking form the old witch to Hermione, the old witch shook her head, "We should try to make her comfortable, help we come soon."

Meanwhile at the ball everything was in full swing, everyone was dancing having a grand time. A few seventh years tried to spike the pumpkin juice but were caught by the Head Mistress and sent out of the ball and were given detention for the rest of the school year.

Ginny and Blaise danced to ever song since the ball began, till she began to complain that her feet were hurting. They were currently sitting down, too close for Ron's' liking he tried many times to go over to them but Pansy always stopped him.

Pansy wrapped her arms around his neck, "Leave them alone, Ron. Tonight I want your full attention" she said whispering in his ear and purposely but softly blowing in his ear sending chills down his spine. Pansy smirked at his hardness, "Well you sure have my attention now" he said kissing her neck. "Well I plan on having your attention the whole night" Ron smirked and kissed her lips.

Blaise smirked hearing Ron and Pansy's conversation, then looked at all the dancing couples but never did see Draco and Hermione. _I wonder where they could be_ her thought kissing Ginny's hand.

Harry watched Luna dance and twirl around on the dance floor; she looked beautiful with her hair curling down her back. Harry set their drinks down on the table and walked up behind her and wrapped her arm around her waist. Luna smiled and twirled into his arms, "Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?"

Luna looked up at him with her big blue eyes and nodded then pulled him down till their lips met, Harry pulled her closer to him, as Luna wrapped her arms around his neck. Harry pulled away and looked down at her and smiled, Luna smiled back at him and pulled him back for another kiss.

Daphne smiled at Harry and Luna "About damn time those two kissed" she said and went back over to the table where Theo was sitting down at he was rubbing his ears and had his eyes close, she sat next to him "Theo are you ok?" she asked him putting her hand on his shoulder. Theo looked up at her his eyes were bright blue like when he was about to turn, "Theo here drink this" She pulled out his flask from her little red basket that was left on the table. Theo took the flask and took a sip, but his blue eyes were till bright so he took another sip.

Daphne looked around the crowd of people and notice that Professor Lapin was staring at them, but when a crowd of people walked in front of her and passed the Professor was gone, Theo growled at the boy across the table staring at Daphne's breasts, "Theo"

Theo looked back at her his bright blue eyes were back, "We should go back to the dorm" Daphne stood and helped Theo up, he wrapped his arm around her waist. They walked to the Great Hall door, "Leaving so soon?" Professor Lapin said to them as she stood at the door giving out gift bags.

Daphne nodded "Yes Theo he isn't feeling very well" she told the older witch as Theo looked away, form them as his fangs grew. "Oh I'm sorry to hear that well here take these gift bags . . . oh and here maybe this will help" the Professor said handing them their bags and a glass of pumpkin juice.

Daphne took the bags and the juice and hurried them to their dorm room, Daphne set everything down as Theo took off his sweaty wolf suit. They he was standing there naked in the common room, "Here drink this Theo" she handed him the juice. He took it and drank it in one gulped it down, "Come on let's get you into the shower"

Daphne pushed him up the stairs and into their room, "Daph" Theo turned around and kissed her lips Daphne wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Theo picked her up and quickly took her to the bedroom where he set her on her feet.

Daphne gasped when she saw the room was lit up with candles, "Oh my" Theo nuzzled her neck and kissed her shoulder as he pulled down her sleeve. "Oh Theo . . . it's beautiful" she said half moaning.

Theo smiled and turned her around to face him, his blue eyes were glowing. "Not as beautiful as you my mate" He said capturing her lips and picking her up and putting her on the bed.

Back at the hospital wing, Hermione screamed out in pain. "Miss. Granger you have to stop pushing" The Med-witch said to her. Hermione looked at the old witch like she had two head, "I'm trying you old hag!" Hermione shouted at her then screamed in pain again, at this point Draco was sitting behind her in the hospital bed holding her hand. "Mia love you have to stop pushing, our baby isn't ready yet"

Then the hospital doors flew open, by Professor Brown and another raven haired women "We got here as soon as we could, Poppy." Brown stated, as the women set her bags down next to the bed. "How is she?" the women asked the Med-Witch. "I'm not sure you should take a look"

The women nodded and looked over at the teen who was screaming in pain, "Hello Hermione I'm Evelyn Brown, and yes I am his wife. I need to examine you, is that alright?" Hermione nodded quickly as she blew out a breath. Evelyn lifted up the sheet that covered her lower half.

Hermione felt embarrassed as the other women looked at her most private area that only Draco have ever seen, "Eldon, I need you to brew the Anti-Labor fast. How fast can you brew and pain relieving potion Mister Malfoy?" she asked him look up at him form Hermione.

"As fast as I can, I don't have my cauldron with me." Draco said holding on to Hermione, "You can use one of mine I always carry two with me, as well as ingredients." Brown said to him as he set everything up. Draco got off the bed and hurried to the cauldron then looked back at Hermione worriedly.

"Malfoy you have nothing to worry to about, your fiancée is in good hands. We need to started quickly though" Draco nodded and started his potion and put all the ingredients in the cauldron, and stirred a few times as needed then waited for the potion to boil. "Madam Pomfrey do you mind if I send my patronus out to get my mother and friends, they are like her family and I know they would want to know if something is wrong with her?"

The old witch nodded, "But they must wait outside" Draco nodded and sent out his patronus out to all his friends and his mother and gave the potion to Evelyn. Blaise and Ginny got the message when they were making out in the hall, Harry and Luna were dancing in the Great Hall, Ron and Pansy were on their way to Ron's dorm.

They all stopped what they were doing and went to Draco's aid he stopped them at the doors, and was flooded with questions, "What happened?", "How is she?", "Did she get hurt?" there was a loud whistle, "Enough of that now!" all their heads snapped to see Snape and Narcissa standing there looking at them, "Draco honey what happened"

Draco looked like he was ready to break down as tears flooded his sliver blue eyes, "I'm not sure, after you guys left she yelled my name, and she said 'I think the baby is coming' so I rushed her here and then Pomfrey said 'she in premature labor' she brought Professor Brown and his wife in I think that his wife is some kind of Delivery Witch or something"

Everyone sat down, "Well can we see her" Draco shook his head no, and "Pomfrey wants everyone to stay out here" Narcissa looked around their group, "Where is Theo?"

Back in Theo's Room, he had finial strip off all over Daphne's costume and had his head between her legs lick and sucking her wet pussy, "Oh Theo!" she moaned out his name and ran her fingers through his dark hair. Theo gave her pussy one last lick before he kissed his way back up her body till their lips met.

"I love you, Theo" she whispered as he grinded his cock against her entrance, "I love you too, my mate" he kissed her lips once more and pushed himself deep inside of her. She moaned out loud, Theo smirked as she rolled her hips in time with his slow thrusts. "Oh Theo faster" Theo did as she instructed thrusting harder in to her.

Daphne moaned and ran her nails down his back, Theo sucked on her neck as she slid in and out of her at hard pace. He felt her clamp down on his cock, and came hard calling out his name. Theo felt his control slip as his fangs grew. He flipped her over on her stomach and pounded into her, "OH THEO!" She screamed his name again as he felt her come again hard.

As soon as she came he bit down on her neck and came deep inside of her. Theo felt himself clam down and move off of her, "Did . . . I hurt you?" Theo asked her as he gathered her up in his arms, "I'm fine Theo" Theo nuzzled her neck "Sleep . . . now . . ." he closed his eyes.

Daphne smiled as she heard his soft sores, she went to close her eyes then heard loud banging on their dorm. Daphne slipped out of Theo's hold and up on her white cotton bath robe, and hurried down the stairs as the bangs got louder. "Alright, alright I'm coming"

Daphne pulled out her wand and opened their door, "Yes" when she opened the door there was no one there, she stepped out into the hall, "Hello?" she heard footsteps coming closer she turned and then screamed.

AN: ok so like don't threaten me with violence or anything but I just had to leave you guys hanging or I would not have anything to write about for next chapter but I assure you it will be great.


	17. Chapter 17

What Happens Next?

AN: So I hope you guys read and re-read my last chapter as well I hoped you liked it. I have put a lot of time and thought into this last chapter so I hope you like it and don't forget to send me a review. So here is chapter 17

Chapter 17: The After Party

Daphne lay unconscious on the wet ground, someone took a deep breath "You should have stayed out of my business" the figure said to her stood to watch the red moon fade to its normal whiteness. "It's time" the figure said and turned to face Daphne again.

"The potion should be wearing off soon" The figure looked up to see the female blonde that had been had been helping her, "And soon Theo will wake up and you'll have your revenge, and I'll be a all powerful werewolf" the blonde said with a evil smirk and looked down at Daphne.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this sis'" she said with a laugh and slapped her sister's cheek.

Theo woke up gasping for air, and went to took several short breaths. His cheek stung a bit, "Ouch what the hell, Daph!" he shouted hopping out of bed and pulled on some p.j. pants. He looked in the bathroom, no Daphne.

"Hey Daph where did you go?" he said walking out to the banisher that over looked the common room, the hurried down the stairs and looked around the common room and kitchen. "Hmm odd" he then walked over to his favorite arm chair and was about to sit down when he saw her slipper at the portrait door.

He push the portrait open and found her other slipper with blood on it, "Oh no Daph" he ran through the halls following the spots of her blood on the floor. "Daphne!" he soon reached the doors that lead to Hagrid's hut and the forest. Blood was on the path that leads to the forest.

He felt his inner wolf take over and he raced to the forest and found Daphne lying in a clearing, he howled loudly and raced to her unconscious body.

Meanwhile at the hospital wing every one waited outside the locked doors, for Draco to return with news, "I hope Hermione's ok" Ginny said as Blaise wrapped his arm around her. "Luna do you think . . . you can do that thing that you do to see Mione's future" Harry asked his girlfriend.

Luna looked up at him with her big blue eyes, "You weren't suppose to say anything" Harry hugged her, "I know, Luna I know believe me I know . . . but this is Hermione we are talking about here. She's my best mate and yours too. Please Luna" Harry begged her.

Luna sighed and looked down, at the floor, "Harry I can't, the future is ever changing to focus on one event is hard enough as is but I also have someone blocking me" Harry rubbed her back, and nodded. Snape looked up as he was deep in thought not really paying attention to what they were saying.

"Wait you said someone was blocking you, how do you mean?" Snape said looking at the young platinum blonde teen. Luna shrugged her shoulders, "I'm not sure it feels like fog, when I try and see a little bit in the future, Daphne asked me one night, while we were walking to our rooms, if I could see if she would be safe. When I looked it felt almost like someone was pushing me away from seeing if she was ok."

Snape nodded and looked at his wife and kissed her head. "I'll be right back" Narcissa looked up at him confused, "Sevy where are you going?" she asked him with a concerned look on her face, "To look for Theodore. I'm worried he hasn't answered my patronus' either, and his letter said that Daphne was on to an Alpha here."

Narcissa took his arm and walked away from the others, "Here at Hogwarts, that imposable they are the most evil creatures out there, how did on get in?" Snape shook his head, "I don't know, but whoever it is, he or she it's not good for Theo or Daph." Snape turned his gazed to the group waiting for news.

Narcissa looked out the window thunder clouds moved in; "A storm is coming" She whispered to him and looked back at the hospital doors were open and Draco was standing there, "She's ok and she's resting now, the delivery witch said she need to be off her feet from now till the babies are born, she doesn't like it but the Head Mistress is allowing us to take our N.E.W.T.S early and let us go home. "

Everyone was shocked but Draco's news, "Wait darling did you say babies?" his mother asked him, Draco smiled and nodded "We are having twins, Hermione said her family has some twins" Everyone patted him on the back and congratulated him. "Thank you guys, hey where is Theo he was suppose to be here like three hours ago, were is he?"

They all shook their head, "We don't know" Narcissa looked up at Snape he put his hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry I'll find him" Snape said as he put on his coat, "We'll come too" Harry said grabbing Ron and Blaise. "I'll come too" Ginny said standing up, Blaise shook his head.

"No Gin you stay, Hermione is going to need you" Blaise said as he rubbed her shoulders, then he kissed her forehead. Ginny sat back down and frown as she watched them walk away, "We are just going to let them go out there alone are we?" Pansy asked the girls.

Ginny shook her head, "Luna, are you alright here with Mrs. Snape?" Luna looked up at them and nodded, and then they followed after the boys.

Theo hovered over his mate's body, "She's alright wolf boy" he turned around to see Astoria standing behind him. "What have you done?" Theo hissed, trying to control his wolf. Astoria smiled evilly at him, "Just getting rid of some trash" Theo growled when Astoria looked over at her sister.

"What have you done to her?" Theo eyed Astoria watching her every move, "I just knocked her out, she'll be find . . . for a while that is" she said with an evil laugh. Theo brushed the dirt off of Daphne's face. "Did you know my father was never faithful to my mother? I was about to turn two I think when my father brought _her_ home with him." Astoria shook her head.

"My mother was so livid with him, she through a hex at him, but of course him being a pureblood he cast one right back at her. She fell and hit her head, his hex killed her you see and I got a new mother,_ her_ mother to be exact." Astoria snarled at her words.

"Touching Miss Greengrass, very touching but let's get on with this shall we" Theo looked past her to see Professor Lapin. "Of course, Professor" she smiled and moved towards them. Theo watched them closely, "You're both in on this together?"

Astoria smiled and nodded, "You think you're so smart you didn't even see this coming—" Lapin moved behind the teen and struck her in the head, Astoria fell to the wet ground, Lapin rubbed her hands together. Lapin sighed, "Silence, it's a beautiful thing."

"You have been planning this all along haven't you?" Theo asked her and Lapin nodded she smirked, "Yes I have been planning this since you had my mate killed" Theo looked confused he shook he head trying to remember. Lapin's eyes turned red, "You don't remember do you? Remember Greyback?"

Theo stood up to looked at her, "I didn't kill him it was his own damn fault he was a rabid animal and needed to bed put down" Theo's eyes turned blue and he dove for her tackling her to the ground. Theo went to punch her but Lapin was too fast for him she quickly grabbed his arm twisted it around his back.

"AHHHHHHHAAAHHH!" Theo screamed and fell face first into the mud; Lapin twisted his wrist hard till she heard bones pop, and then leaned down to his ear. "I love the sound of bones breaking. See this is only some of the pain I felt when my mate died. I am going to break every bone in your body then when can't move I'm going to make you watch as I kill your mate as mine was killed in front of me"

Lapin then twisted his arm breaking all the bones, she kicked his ribs again and again till she heard the bone break and she smiled and then went to move to his legs when she was tackled to the ground. Theo looked up and saw Caster's Bride holding down Lapin, "I got the Alpha Caster"

"Good take her to Azkaban, I'll get these two to the schools hospital wing" His bride nodded and took Lapin away, Caster looked down at the boy who was trying to crawl his way over to his mate. Caster put his hand on Theo's back, "Easy, easy I'm not going to hurt her. I'm here to help you and her"

Caster eased his way into his mind and made him sleep and then he picks him up and then the girl and took them both back up to the school.

One week later.

Theo lay in the hospital bed surrounded by all his friends and family, "I know you hate seeing him like this in the hospital" Narcissa said to Daphne handing her a cup of tea. Daphne nodded and looked up at her mother-in-law. "How is Hermione doing?" Daphne asked her, Narcissa looked over at the other bed where Hermione lay.

"She is doing well; she is on bed rest till the babies are born. She won't be walking down the aisle or dancing at her wedding but I'm sure we can work something out" Narcissa said as her son walked in.

Draco looked over at Hermione and brushed her hair away from her face and kissed her forehead. It became is daily ritual when she was asleep, "Mr. Malfoy" Poppy whispered to him, "You can take her home this afternoon. The Head Mistress has sent all of your things to your Manor and your N.E.W.T.S test when you are ready to take them. Also no aspirating only flew powder and try to keep her in bed as much as possible" Draco nodded his thanks and just watched Hermione sleep.

Daphne looked back over at Theo if you were first to see him and didn't know what happened, you would have thought he was in bad shape. The Head Mistress walked over to them, "How is he doing, Poppy?" The old witch looked him over and gave his more Skelo-grow, "I have heard he has been through worst, I have been giving him Skelo-grow to speed up his healing, he should be up in a few hours, fully healed."

The Head Mistress nodded, "That's good, very good. I'll send word to the Minister right away, then after lunch I'll send all the 8th years home seeing as most of them have completed their N.E.W.T.S or are going to be completing them."

Poppy nodded and the Head Mistress left, Daphne looked over at Theo and smiled she knew he would heal; Narcissa touched her shoulder "I'll make sure your room is ready at the Manor, you are free to stay with us if you wish"

Daphne smiled at her and nodded, "I would really like that, since my sister tried to kill me once, I'm sure she will try again while she is on house arrest" Narcissa looked grim and left the wing. Daphne held Theo's hand and watched him sleep. "He will be alright" Draco said to her as he set Hermione's flowers down beside her.

"I might have heard something about that" Daphne said with a small smile, Draco let out a small laugh "So I heard you were having twins" Draco nodded and smiled, "Yea we are, we don't know the sex of either of the babies, but if we have two boy I want one of them to be named either Scorpius or Alexander" Daphne nodded at his words and smiled.

"And what if you end up with two girls or a boy and a girl" she asked him and Draco made a sour face, "If I had two girls I would be crazy with worry, one girl I think I would be alright with but I don't know if I could handle two" Draco said rubbing the back of his neck, "Well you will just have to wait and see wont you?" Draco nodded and looked over at Hermione who stirred.

"What day is it?" she asked sleepy, looking up at him, Draco smiled and kissed her hand. "It's Tuesday my love and it's almost lunch time" Hermione's eyes widen "You let me sleep for three days" Draco nodded and kissed her head, "You needed your rest my love"

Hermione nodded and sat up in bed rubbing her stomach, "The babies are ok right?" Draco nodded and put his hands on top of hers, "The babies are alright, you just need to rest stay off your feet for a while." Draco kissed her lips and sat next to her. "Oh great now how will I complete my classes" she pouted, Draco smiled at her words. "Well don't you worry about those classes love, because we are going home today after lunch"

Hermione looked up at him shocked, "Wait home for like till we come back from Christmas break or for like the rest of the year?" She asked him, "For the rest of the year" He said and noticed her sadness, "Now I'll never get to finish my N.E.W.T.S" she almost cried. Draco chuckled; she hit his chest playfully "It's not funny"

Draco smiled, "Mia our test our waiting for us at home whenever you're ready to take them" Hermione let out a deep breath, "Thank goodness" Draco smiled and kissed her head again.

AN: leaving you guys on a good note hope you like it and don't forget to review.


	18. Chapter 18

What Happens Next?

AN: So guys I'm back. I would just like to say I'm very sorry that is has been a very long time since I have updated anything but you all have my undivided attention for the next month till school starts back up again.

Chapter 18: Home for the Holidays

Hermione lay in bed, it had been several weeks since she had been put on bed rest, she was only allowed out of bed for an hour a day. Draco had been down stairs taking care of all the wedding decorations, Hermione was quite frustrated when she couldn't help out.

"No the tables need to go up today not tomorrow, the wedding is in 4 more weeks" Draco's mother told her other wedding planner; Draco smiled and shook his head. "Draco darling I wasn't thinking you and Hermione were coming down today?"

Draco nodded slowly, "Sorry to disappoint Mother, me and Mia are getting pretty hungry. And since the only kitchen is on this floor . . ." His mother nodded and let him past through the living space that was now cleared out and being set up for their wedding.

Draco made his way to the kitchen, his mother followed him. "I could get one of the elves to make you two some breakfast if you would like?" his mother asked him, Draco nodded and went to get the paper form his owl.

"So how is the decorating coming?" Draco asked his mother as she sat down next to him, "It's going well, we had the arc up Monday and added the white rose buds on the arc as well. Also we had the chairs up the same day we haven't added the green, sliver or black sheet to them yet but we will. The reception tables are going up today and tomorrow we have your dress robes fitting and Hermione's as well."

Draco nodded, as a little elf came up to him, "Mister Draco sire your breakfast well be ready soon is there anything special I can get for you or Mistress Hermione?" Draco took a deep breath and nodded, "A ham and cheese omelet for me, blueberry waffles for Hermione make sure we both have coffee and freshly squeezed orange juice also put some fresh fruit."

The elf bowed his head and left, "Your brother is coming over today to help with the plans as well as Blaise and Ginny." Draco nodded and smiled at his mother, "Thank you for doing all this for me and Mia I'm sure she is going to love that it's all coming together."

Narcissa smiled and covered his hand, "You don't need to thank me, I just want to give my baby the wedding of his dreams" She kissed his cheek, "Ewe mum" he rubbed her lipstick off his face.

"Aww how sweet big bro get a kissy from mummy" Theo said jokingly Daphne hit his chest playfully, "Be nice to your brother" Theo growled, "You know I like a little kink" Daphne rolled her eyes and sat down next to his mother and brother. "So how can we help?"

Draco's food came, "Well I have a mission of my own to please my wife for the day" Theo smiled, "She's not your wife yet" Draco shrugged and smirked, "I love the term" He said taking his tray of food up the stairs to his master bedroom.

"Mia" he said softly not knowing if she was still asleep or not Draco pushed the door open with his foot. He poked his head inside to see Hermione sleeping on her side facing away from the door.

He smiled as she rolled over on her back, he set the tray by her bedside table, hoping it would wake her up, but there was also a part of him that hoped she didn't wake up. Draco loved to watch her sleep, she was an angel. Draco leaned down and kissed her lips, Hermione stirred and kissed him back.

Draco smiled and looked down at Hermione; she looked up at him with her sleepy honey eyes. "Morning" she said and stretched Draco kissed her forehead, "Good morning my love, I brought you and I some breakfast" Hermione smiled as he brought up to her.

She breathed in the smell of coffee and fresh berries, "Hmmmm that smiles so good" Draco smiled and took a sip of his fresh Italian coffee, and watched as Hermione cut her waffles into smaller bites.

Draco cut his omelet into halves and took one bite form one half. "So Daphne is down stairs along with my brother and Ginny and Blaise are coming over sometime today, and I was thinking maybe you three could have a girls day, maybe spend the hour away from here, it's really crazy downstairs" Draco said with a chuckle

Hermione smiled and nodded, "That sounds like a good idea, maybe we could have my Hen night tonight" Draco raised an eyebrow at her, "You want a Hen night?" he smiled at her words, she nodded "Of course I do, now that I had some time to sleep on it, I have almost everyone right here under my roof, and it wouldn't be hard to do"

Draco nodded and kissed her head, "You what, well both have our nights tonight. Yeah you take the girls to the spa and shopping for the day, and I'll take the guys to the Quidditch pitch here in town for the day and at night you can have your Hen party and I'll have my Stag night"

Hermione smiled at how excited he sounded and she nodded, "Sounds lovely. Just promise me one thing" Draco nodded finishing off his omelet. "Don't go to crazy tonight"

Draco wrapped his arm around her and kissed her lips, "I promise I won't go crazy, I'll be too worried about you to do anything crazy" Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

"Knock, knock. Hope you two are descent" Ginny voice said from the other side of the door. Ginny and Blaise poked their heads into their room, Hermione sat up in bed and pulled the sheet more around her waist as they came over and sat on the bed.

"The down stairs looks amazing, Drake" Blaise said to him as he popped a berry into his mouth, Ginny looked at him shocked, "Don't eat their food, you just ate" Blaise looked over at her and smirked.

"Don't give me that look either you just got some on the way over here" Ginny said with a huff, Hermione cleared her throat, "The babies can here you, you know" she said with her hands on her belly.

"Anyways as I was saying, the down stairs looks great your mother really is doing a great job down there, but what is on our agenda for today?" Blaise asked them taking another piece of food.

Draco took another sip of his coffee, "Well I and Mia talked and she wants to have her Hen night tonight as well as my Stag night but I would just mainly like to us out of the house for the day so my mother can get more stuff done"

Blaise and Ginny nodded, "Well I know a great spy we can go to" Ginny said, Blaise smirked, "And I know the perfect gentleman club" Ginny raised an eyebrow at him, "What they have a no touching policy. I can promise you I only want to touch you" Ginny bumped shoulders with him, "It better stay that way"

Hermione and Draco rolled their eyes, "I just want all of us to have fun today and tonight" Draco spoke as he finished his breakfast and coffee, "Blaise I want you to tell Theo and Daph, what we are planning on doing today and tonight, see if they want to come"

Hermione cut her pancakes in to triangles, "Don't forget to owl Harry and Ron, about your Stag night" Draco raised an eyebrow at her, "I know you aren't really friends with Ron but it would really mean a lot to me if you extended an invitation to them, please" Hermione asked him sweetly.

Draco smirked and kissed her lips; "Anything for you my love" Draco went to his writing desk and wrote two letters one to Harry and the other to Ron. "I don't expect answer from Ron"

Hermione tapped her wand on the tray and sent it away, Draco climbed back on the bed kissing up Hermione's body. Hermione moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, as he pecked her lips.

"I wish we could stay in bed all day" Hermione said huskily as Draco kissed her neck, "I know but we can't" he spoke giving her one last deep kiss before he pick her up and took her to the bathroom.

Where he started the bath water for them, Draco stripped them both naked and climbed in the huge claw tub first. Hermione soon followed after putting her hair up in a messy bun.

Mean while down stairs, Theo, Daphne, Ginny and Blaise were all hanging out but the 20 foot pool out of the way of all the others who were coming in and out of the house.

"What do you think is taking them so long?" Ginny asked then as she flung her long red hair over the lounge chair. "I'm sure they are just spending as much time together as they can before the craziness starts for the afternoon" Daphne said as she adjusted her sunglasses and leaned back in her chair to continue her tan.

Blaise and Theo where sitting next to them playing Wizards Chess, "Knight to C3" Theo said and watched and his knight moved to stomp on a pawn, he smirked and looked at Blaise who was deep in thought.

Ginny looked over at him then looked down at their game, _Bishop to E5 love. He'll take your castle, and then move your Knight to D5 then that will be check mate_. She spoke to him then closed her eyes and went back to her tan.

Blaise smiled, "Bishop to E5" Theo quickly went on the attack and moved his knight to take Blaise's castle, "Knight to D5. Check mate" Theo looked down in shock, "How did you beat me you never beat me. You cheated!" He accused Blaise.

Blaise just smiled shook his head and looked at Ginny who had her head thrown back her eyes were closed with the sun beating down on her face. "I'm just lucky today I guess"

He stood and went over to Ginny and kissed the right side over her neck. Ginny smiled and held his head there, _Thank you Gin_. He spoke to her, lifting his head to kiss her on the lips. Blaise deepened the kiss and laid himself in between her thighs.

"Hey! Get off my baby sister like that!" Blaise looked up to see Pansy and a red faced Ron. Blaise rolled his eyes and kissed Ginny again before moving off of her. "Why do you have to be a git Ronald" Ginny looked up at him angrily.

Blaise wrapped his arm around Ginny bear waist, "It's alright love I can handle him" Blaise whispered to her and kissed her temple. He then stood up in front of Ron, with his eyes as black as night.

"If you ever upset what is mine again, I will kill you Weasel" Blaise spoke in a low threatening tone. Ron took a step back away from him. Pansy hit him in the ribs. "I thought you were over this Ron" she snapped at him.

Ron rubbed his side, "I'm sorry I'm just not used to my baby sister acting all grown up" Ginny sighed and pulled Blaise down to sit next to her. "It is fine just stop acting like a git and maybe we will all make it through this weekend" Ginny spoke standing up from her chair and dove in to the pool.

Blaise followed her into the pool, "Nice going Ron" Ron turned to see Harry and Luna Standing behind them holding hands, "I'm going to go sit and enjoy this lovely sun" Luna spoke dreamily and moved her wand down her clothing making then into a bathing suit.

"Are you boys here for the Stag night as well?" Daphne asked them as Theo sat down beside her, Ron and Harry nodded. "We just got Draco's letter an hour ago" Harry spoke and took a seat next to the pool and watched Luna from a far.

"You have nothing to worry about tonight Harry" Daphne said to him, Harry looked at her confused, "What do you mean?" Daphne gave him a small smile, "You're worried about Luna tonight at the Hen night. You shouldn't be we all know she has never been a partier but I'll make sure that no one runs off with her." Harry blushed.

"Is it that obvious I'm worried about her?" He asked, Theo let out a wolfish laugh, "Yea mate it kind of is, you are really easy to read" Theo said to him. "But no worries we are going to have our own fun tonight" Theo said patting him on the back.

"Not too much fun though" Daphne said leaning back against the chair to catch the last bit of raise, before Hermione and Draco came out side to join them. "Well I see you all are making good use of our pool" Draco said with a smirk he had his arm wrapped around Hermione's waist.

Hermione rubbed her belly absentmindedly and smiled as all over her friends were over to spend the weekend with her and Draco. "Well lads, should we get going?" Theo stood up first and pulled his button up shirt over his black tank top. Draco nodded and kissed Hermione deeply, waiting on other guys. Blaise kissed Ginny and hopped out of the pool, "Have fun" Blaise smiled and grabbed a towel and dried off his chest before he put on his t-shirt.

Harry and Ron did the same thing to their girlfriends and left with Draco, Theo and Blaise. Hermione sat down next to Daphne and let a deep breath, she had been holding in.

"How are you doing Hermione?" Daphne asked her, pulling her sun glasses of her face. "Oh I'm doing alright I get so bored now that I have finished my N.E.W.T.S and I can't help with anything down stairs because of my pregnancy and that my magic seems to be a little out of control if I do to many spells at once." Hermione told her.

Daphne nodded, "That will happen at times. Or so I have read and heard from my mother it was perfectly. I don't think you have anything to worry about, but you should do as the healer says and stay off your feet."

Hermione nodded and watched Luna, Ginny and Pansy slash each other in the pool. "I never would have thought that we would all be friends at the end of the war" she said, Daphne nodded, "I didn't think I would be mated to a werewolf, at the end of the war either, but life gives us all surprises"

Hermione nodded, "I didn't think I would be dating Harry after the war either" Luna said as she sat next to them on the edge of the pool, "I didn't think I would be mated to a Veela either" Ginny said as she wrapped the towel around her and laid down it the chair to them.

"I think I always knew I would end up with Ron" Pansy spoke as she watched the waves crash over the shore. They all looked over at her, "Really?" Hermione asked her seriously. Pansy nodded, "I think so" She said with a smile.

"Well ladies the boys are gone what should we do?" Daphne asked them, lying back in her lounge chair. "Can't we just lie out and work on our tans for a bit?" Pansy whined. Hermione laughed as well as the other girls, "The wedding is in a less than a month and we do want to look drop dead gorgeous" Ginny spoke they all had a laugh again.

AN: Sorry I know it has been a really long time since I last updated anything but I am doing the best I can now that school is over with I can start back up with writing again.


	19. Chapter 19

What Happens Next?

AN: I'm trying to make it up to you guys since I haven't updated in such a long time that I'm going to do a two chapter update a day sort of thing. So here is chapter 19

Chapter 19: Stag and Hen night

While the girls were still at the pool, the guys were off touring the city. "Draco how did you know that you wanted to marry Hermione?" Theo asked him when the other guys were in the candy shop they stopped in front of them.

Draco looked at his brother and smiled, "Well we were at Bill and Fleur's wedding, she was in the wedding of course and I just couldn't take my eyes off of her. She looked so beautiful in her dress, it just felt right to me to ask her to marry me"

Theo smiled and nodded, "Why do you ask though brother?" Draco asked him, Theo looked around and pulled out a small box and opened it, "Wow" Draco said looking down at the ring. Theo smiled, "I'm going to ask Daphne to marry me, I want to do right by her. It dads mothers ring he told me to give it to someone I really love."

"Daphne" Theo nodded and smiled as the others came out, Theo put the ring in his pocket. "So were too next guys?" Draco looked down at his watch, "Well it is almost lunch time, Blaise you think you could get us a table at your restaurant?" he asked him.

Blaise nodded, "Yes of course I can get us a table, the lunch rush should just be getting started" he said and took them down a street that lead to the restaurant. "You guys are going to love this place I took Ginny here on our first date." Blaise said again.

Blaise pushed open the door to his restaurant, "Oh Mister Zabini, how are you today sir?" the hostess asked him looking at him lustfully, "I'm wonderful Becky, I need my table" he said leaning against the host stand.

"Oh of course Mister Zabini right away. Will the tares to for this afternoon?" Becky the hostess said again still trying to flirt with him; he nodded and let Becky lead them to the upstairs dining area.

"Wow what a great view of the city" Harry said in awe, Draco, Blaise and Theo smirked as they sat down. "Why are you guys smirking?" Ron asked as he sat down as well. "We have seen almost every city in this country, and they are all beautiful" Theo said sipping his water.

Their waiter came over to them as they all say down, she had long dark brown hair that was tied back he was very petite and had long legs men went crazy over, "Hello gentlemen how are we today?" she said with a smile.

Blaise looked up at her and noticed he had never seen her before, "Hello I don't think we have met before, I'm Blaise the owner and you are?"

She looked at him wide eyed and smiled lustfully at him, "I'm Christy, today is my first day. Can I start you off with drinks?" Theo nodded, "We all will have rounds of FireWhiskey, and my brother is getting married in less than a month" Theo said patting Draco on the back.

She nodded and left the group to their discussion. "It's a little early for drinking don't you think?" Harry asked them in a worried voice. Theo looked over at Harry, "Look Harry were here to have fun, I say let's have fun" Ron said taking out his flask and taking a drink from it.

Harry nodded but still had a worried look on his face as the drinks came, "Are you ready to order?" Christy said as she set their drinks down, Blaise smiled and looked up at the women, "Just tell the chief that Blaise is here with four friends, he will know what to get us just keep the drinks coming"

Christy nodded and left. "Does anyone else get the feeling that every girl in this restaurant has a major crush on Blaise?" Ron said as he sipped his FireWhiskey. "They all want me, but I'm only interested in whats mine." Blaise said as his eyes darkened, Draco patted his best mate back.

"We all know Blaise" Blaise snapped out of his trance, and then he took a long drink from his glass, "You ok Blaise?" Draco asked him as the others were districted by the food that had come. "Yeah I'm fine it just my need to claim Gin again, it happens when ever I get angry."

"Look if we need to go back to the house . . ." Blaise shook his head, "I'll be alright" Draco turned back to his plate and started to eat.

Meanwhile back with the girls, "This is the life right 'Mione?" Ginny asked as a guy massaged the back of her cafe muscles, Hermione nodded and closed her eyes and enjoyed her mud bath.

"I so agree with Ginny this has got to be the best spa every" Pansy said as another guy massaged her back. Daphne nodded as he enjoyed her mud bath as well. "What do you think the guys are doing right now?" Daph asked.

Ginny giggled as the guy massaged the back of her thigh; "Hopefully having a good time at a bar or something" Ginny said trying not to giggle again. Luna sat in the corner still wrapped up in her big fluffy white rob.

"You know Luna you could use a nice massage, not just on your feet" Pansy told her as she sat up with the sheet wrapped around her. Luna looked down at her feet, "N-no t-thank y-you I'm fine" she spoke softly looking back at her magazine.

"Oh and the boys are at a restaurant, they aren't doing anything crazy not that I can see" Luna said in her dream like voice, Pansy looked over at her. "It still kind of weird that you can see things that other people are doing"

Hermione nodded and tried to relax the best but the babies growing in her belly were not with the program, "Miss Granger is there anything the matter?" the mud bath person (AN: I don't know anything about spas so I just made that up) asked her as she started to drain her mud bath.

Ginny looked over at her worried, "Oh it's just the babies, are kicking up a storm today for some reason" Hermione said as the mud drained out of her bath, "Oh really your having twins that's wonderful, well here is your rob and the showers are through that hall way"

Hermione nodded and took her rob and got out of the in ground bath tub with the help of some assistance, she waddled down to the showers where she sat down on the bench and turned the hot water on to wash off all the mud off her body.

After her shower she joined the other girls, who had also showered and were waiting for her, "So where should we go next?" Pansy asked them, when Luna's stomach growled loudly, and they all laughed, "I think we should get something to eat" Daphne said

They all nodded in agreement, "Then we should do some shopping" Ginny said with a huge grin, as they walked down the street. They all soon sat down at a little café where they could sit down, "We'll you guys can go shopping I have to head back, Healers orders and I'll be on my feet for more than an hour so I'll meet you guys at the house" Hermione told them after she ordered a sandwich and a small coffee.

"Mione are you ok? You're not usually eating as much as you normally do" Ginny asked her, as her closes friend she started to noticed a change in her eating habits, "Yea Gin I'm fine just a little tired today"

Pansy smiled, "Guess that spa took a lot out of you huh?" Hermione nodded and rubbed her belly as she felt another kick, "That the boy kicking again" Luna said in her dream like voice again, "You know the sexes Luna?" Daphne asked excitedly, Luna nodded.

"I'm having a boy, what about the other one?" Hermione asked as she rubbed her belly again and had a smile on her face, Luna frown as if she was trying to hear something but it was to quite. "I'm sorry I don't see the sex, I think the boy is in front of the other"

Hermione just smiled and looked at her belly, and just rubbed it while the other talked among themselves, their food finally came and they all dug in. "Mione, what does it feel like to get married?" Daphne asked her.

Hermione shrugged, "I don't really know, I'm not married yet but I think it will be this amazing feeling to wake up next to the man you love every day for the rest of your life" all the girls awwwwed.

"That's really cute" Pansy said, Daphne nodded "How did you know Draco was going to propose to you?" she asked again, Hermione shrugged "I really didn't it was a complete surprise to me when he proposed at Bill and Fleur's wedding. If you don't mind me asking why are you asking me all these questions, I think you would know mine and Draco's story better than anyone Draco loves telling Theo the story"

"Of maybe Theo is picking up tips" Pansy muttered and sipped her coffee, they all looked at her funny, "What? He could be asking for tips on how to ask to marry Daphne" Pansy said and set her empty cup down.

Ginny nodded, "Pans does have a point, and he could want to propose to you. I mean you are mated after all" Daphne nodded, "Well so are you and Blaise. Do you think he is going to ask you to marry him?"

Ginny sat back and thought, "I don't know, I haven't even meet his mother yet, what if she doesn't like me?" Pansy shrugged, "Come to think of it I have never seen his mother in person only in papers after one of her husband's die" Pansy said grimly

"Those are only rumors Pans, you can't believe anything Skeeter writes these days. She is as reliable as a Hippogriff when it comes to real reporting" Daphne said to her, Luna looked up at the sky, "It's a lovely day"

Ginny rolled her eyes, "The point is that I think me and him should get to know each other more before we move to marriage, that's all" Daphne laughed, "Gin it doesn't get any closer than Mated trust me, Theo wants me all the time day and night sometimes twice a day"

Hermione blushed and looked at her small wrist watch, "On that note, I'm going to go back to the house to get my nap in see you guys later" they all waved her off and she flue back to the house.

"Oh Hermione dear your back, how was the spa?" Narcissa asked her as she straighten out the last green table cloth. "It was good, I'm a little tired out from the spa and walking around. I'm just going to go lie down for an hour or two"

Narcissa smiled and nodded, as Hermione walked up the stairs. Narcissa felt tow strong arms wrap around her waist, "You worry about her too much and you'll start to wrinkle" she turned and eyed her husband.

"You know better to say that kind of stuff around me when I'm working on a wedding" Severus held up his hands in surrender, "Sorry love only trying to cheer you up" He said kissing her cheek. She smiled and went to finish off her work.

A long time later, the guys had drunkenly found their way to a gentlemen's club. They all had found a table towards the middle of the room. "I- I don't feel c-c-comfortable with this!" Harry stuttered as a stripper worked the pole behind him.

Ron slapped his back several times, "Man up Harry!" Ron shouted over the music at him. As he down another drink, and watched the stripper behind Harry. Theo, Blaise and Draco all down another glass of FireWhiskey then the light went down low.

"Good evening Ladies and Gentleman, next up to our stage in Candy! Performing for a very special Stag Night!" the D.J shouted as a young blond walked up on stage wearing a white vial and white thong. Draco stood up, "NO!" Theo and Blaise held Draco down as Candy slowly walked up to the pole wrapped her hand on the upper part of the pole and wrapped her leg around the lower part of the pole and swung around.

"Theo let me up" Draco slurred his words, "Oh come on brother! It's just one lap dance then we will go!" Theo slurred his words and gripped his brother's arm tighter, as the girl came off the stage and straddled Draco's lap.

The whole room howled in whistles and cat calls, the girl pushed her hips towards Draco's crouch and gripped the back of his head and push his head towards her huge fake boobs. Candy Slide off of his lap and turn her back towards him and shook her ass in his face.

Ron took Draco's hand and smacked her ass. The room let out another howl and whistles; Ron took another drink of his whiskey and smacked the girl's ass with his own hand. The girl turned and faced Draco and gridded herself on to Draco's body.

"Thanks for the dance" she said and stuck her card into his breast pocket. Draco grabbed his drank and threw it back and took Theo's drink and threw it back. "I hate you too" he said pointing at Theo and Blaise.

"I think it's time to go guys, it's past midnight!" Harry shouted at them as he stood up to leave, Ron pouted and grabbed a huge bottle of Chapin and popped the cork and drank a fourth of the bottle before following Harry to the exit followed by Draco, Theo and Blaise.

They all stumbled in to Draco's Manson at two in the morning, where five angry girls stood at the front foyer wearing bath robe slippers.

"Where the hell have you five been?" Ginny shouted at the top of her lungs, "Gin sweet heart let me handle this" Narcissa spoke calmly at the young women, "Where the hell have you five been? It is well past two as your mother I have been worried sick about you Draco Lucius Malfoy and Theodore William Nott!" she shouted louder at them.

They all stumbled to give an answer, to the older Malfoy's answers. "We wer out" Ron muttered and drank his bottle, Pansy walked over angrily and took the bottle out of his hands then grabbed him by the ear. "You are coming with me Ronald Weasley! I need to teach you a lesson alone"

"Owuch Pans babe stoopp that hurts" Ron cried out as Pansy took him to her room on the first floor. Harry looked over at Luna who wasn't as angry as the others "I swear I didn't do a thing it was all Ron's idea" Harry said as he grabbed her hand and took her to his room on the second floor.

"Well what about the three of you?" Narcissa hissed, the three boys looked down at the marble floor, "Were sorry" the mumbled. Narcissa narrowed her eyes at them, "You should be, not only did you have me worried but your girls were worried. It's a good thing Hermione is knocked out from her day with the girls to not notice you have been gone all day doing Merlin knows what!"

Draco looked up at his bed room door which was still shut, "Is she ok?" he slurred, Ginny nodded, "The babies are just moving a lot today for her more than normally" Draco looked worried and went to go up the stairs when his mother stooped him, "You should shower brush your teeth and change your clothes" his mother said took the card out of his pocket and burned it.

Draco nodded and hurried up the stairs to do all of those things and cuddle up to Hermione while she was still sleeping. "Mia, I'm home love" She murmured and turned over and wrapped her arms around him. Draco smiled and closed his eyes and fell asleep after his long night.

AN: that Chapter 19 soon to come the wedding and then that will be the end


	20. Chapter 20

What Happens Next?

AN: I'm really sorry I know it has been a really long time since I have updated anything, I hope everyone had a Marry Christmas and a Happy New Year. I'm not really sure how many more chapters there will be to this story.

I was thinking about having different stories set after this one with either: Theo and Daphne, Blaise and Ginny, Ron and Pansy or Harry and Luna. Anyways vote on those and I'll write up their story after Hermione and Draco's wedding and after the Epilogue.

Chapter 20: The Wedding

Hermione woke up early that morning it was her wedding day after all. Draco was still sound asleep not really knowing what time he came home last night, Hermione went and started her bath.

There was a knock at her door then a bubbly red head and her tan lover came into the room. "Up and at 'em Drake let's go" Blaise flicking his nose. Draco rolled over and lay on his belly. "Go away. I'm trying to sleep" he moaned.

Ginny jumped on the bed next to his head, "Let's go we have a wedding to get ready for!" Ginny sang, Hermione smiled and went back in to the bathroom to bathe. Ginny kept jumping on the bed, "Time to get up we have to get dressed the guest will be arriving within the hour" Blaise said to him.

Draco groaned and rolled over on his back, "Fine I'm up" he said sitting up in bed. Blaise smirked, "Good, now put your feet on the floor; let's go to my room so the girls can take over yours to get your bride ready" Draco did as he was told putting his feet on the floor and getting up out of bed, he went over to the bath room door and knocked on the door.

"Mia can I come in?" Draco asked his bride. "Come in" Draco opened the door and shut it behind him, "Morning" She said with a smile on her face. "Morning" He said coming over and kissing her forehead, "Blaise and Gin want us to get ready before the guest arrive within the hour" Draco said slipping off his pajama pants and getting in to the bath tub behind her.

"Well I'm sure they will like our breakfast that we have set out for them." Hermione said with a smile as she leaned back into him. Draco grabbed a wash cloth and the soap and rubbed them together.

"Today is the day I become Mrs. Hermione Jean Malfoy" Hermione said looked up at him as he moved the cloth over her skin then his. Draco smiled and kissed her lips, "Today is the day you become my wife" Draco said in a proud voice and moved the cloth over his chest and down her back.

There was a knock at their bathroom door, "Come on Drake we still got to get all of the guys in their suits" Blaise said through the door then he knocked on the door again. "Alright, alright I'm coming out in a minute" Draco said with a sigh.

"I guess you should go before they decide to come in and see me naked" Hermione said Draco kissed her lips and got out of the tub. "I'll be waiting at the altar" Draco smiled and grabbed his rob. "And I'll be the one in white" Hermione ducked under the water to wet her hair.

Draco shut the bathroom door behind him again and turned to his friends, "She'll be out in a moment, Blaise let's go before I change my mind" he said walking out of his room and walked towards Blaise's room.

Ginny hoped out of his lap and sat on Hermione's bed. "I'll see you in a bit" Ginny said to him and Blaise kissed her lips. Blaise followed his friend, out and to his room. "Alright gentlemen, we have less than an hour to get ready the tuxes are here and ready" Snape said to them waving his wand to show the tuxes.

"Harry can I speak to you for a moment?" Snape asked him as the others went to put on their suits, "Narcissa and I were wondering if you would walk Hermione down the aisle since her parents are gone and we know how close you two are"

Harry nodded; "It would be an honor" he said with a smile and went to put his suit on. "What was that all about?" Theo asked him as he finished buttoning up his pants, "Snape asked me if I would walk Hermione down the aisle" Harry said taking off his shirt and put on his white tank top.

"He asked you? Why would he ask you and not me?" Ron asked him as he put on his forest green shirt on. "Ron he asked me because Hermione and I are a lot closer than you are to her" Harry said with the roll of his eyes and put his forest green shirt on. Ron frowned, "What the bloody hell does that mean?"

Harry took a deep breath and shook his head, "Nothing mate" Blaise looked for Harry to Ron and Blaise smell the anger rolling off of him. "Look guys enough Draco and Hermione are getting married today, it really doesn't matter who walks her down the aisle or who is closer to her." Blaise hissed at them, Theo nodded and put on his black coat, "I'm going to go see if mother needs help with anything" Theo said patting Draco on the back.

Draco nodded and adjusted his tie mirror, "Bloody tie I can never get this right Hermione on the other hand is perfect at this" he said looking at himself in the mirror and adjusted his tie one more time and then put his white coat on. "That will have to do"

"You look good mate" Blaise said to him and he got his black coat on. "Thanks Blaise how's my tie?" Blaise smirked and fixed it for him. "It's all perfect now mate. Now let's go get you married" Blaise told him with a pat on his back and walked out of his room.

Ron sat in the chair beside Harry, "Look mate I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you like that" Harry nodded and fixed his tie, "Its ok" Ron Shook his head "No it's not but I hope you can forgive me. I've never like Malfoy and I never accepted their relationship but I know that she is happy and that's all I want for her"

Harry patted his back, "It's about time you grew up mate" Ron smirked and punched his arm. They laughed and walked out of the room and down to the party. "Oh good your both here, Ronald I need you to grab more Orange Juice form the kitchens, and Harry I need you to grab some more ice as well." The frantic Narcissa said to them as she hurried off over to some other gentlemen.

After having helped Narcissa the guys began to seat everyone in their seats. Snape smiled and nodded to the string quartette that played soft music for the people in the who were sitting or getting ready to sit in their seats.

Luna walked down the stairs and smiled as she caught Harry's eye. She wore a forest green floor length dress with a black sash Harry helped her down the stairs. "You look beautiful" Luna blushed and held his hand. "Thank you"

Harry kissed her cheek, "I have to walk Hermione down the aisle so I have asked Snape if he would walk with you. If that's ok with you?" Luna smiled and nodded, "That's fine I know how much it will mean to Hermione if you walk her down the aisle" Harry kissed her lips.

"Thank you for being so understanding about this Luna" Luna just smiled at him and stood by Snape, holding his arm. Harry went back over to the stair an stood by Ron who was waiting for Pansy to come down the stairs.

Pansy came down the stairs wearing the same dress as Luna, Ron smiled up at her and she smiled down at him and took his arm at the end of the stairs, "You look amazing" Ron whispered in her ear.

Pansy smirked at him, "Thank you and you don't look too bad yourself" she said to him and kissed his cheek, "I can't wait to get out of this dress" she meaningfully whispered in his ear. Ron smirked and saw her wink at him. Ron smiled and went to stand behind Snape and Luna.

Theo was just finishing up seating the last few guest for his mother when he went inside to find Daphne standing in line waiting for him. She grabbed his arm and pulled her to her side, "What took you so long?" she hiss at him.

"I sorry my mate Grandma Black was being very stubborn" he said to her kissing her temple she shook her head, "Why did Narcissa invite her anyway. She will most likely fall asleep half way through the wedding anyway" Daphne said starkly.

"My mate that is my Grandmother now we should respect her . . . even if she is so old" Theo said with a smile and held her hand Daphne let out a small laugh. The stings began play another song and Snape and Luna lead the way down the aisle followed by Ron and Pansy then by Blaise and Ginny then by Theo and Daphne themselves.

"Mother" Draco said holding out his arm to her, she gladly took it and smiled "My baby boy you are getting married" Draco smiled and turned to see Harry wait at the bottom of the stair for Hermione.

"Fear not my son she will come down" Narcissa pulled him from his thoughts and worries. "Walk me down my dear son" Draco nodded and walked her down the aisle and stood with the rest of his grooms men.

Hermione stood still looking at herself in the mirror where she stood in her full princess ball gown dress; she took a deep breath and adjusted her forest green sash. "This is it" she walked towards her door and opened it.

As she made her way down the stair she saw Harry waiting for her, he smiled at her. "Ready to become Mrs. Malfoy?" he asked her handed her the bouquet of flowers. "Yes I'm ready" Harry smiled and walked her to the door, "Harry thank you for doing this" Harry held her hand.

"You don't have to thank me 'Mione I know how much it means to you. Even though I'm not your dad." Hermione smiled at him sadly. "No but you are like a brother to me and that enough for me"

Then the strings began to play the brides march "That's my song" Hermione said with a smile and put her vial down over her face. Harry smiled and walked her down the aisle, Hermione never took her eyes off of Draco who had the biggest grin on his face also never took his eyes off of Hermione.

The wedding went off without a hitch, and now the reception was in full swing Hermione and Draco were sitting at the middle of their table. They were watching everyone dance "Are you sure you don't want to dance Mrs. Malfoy" Draco said with a smiled

Hermione rubbed her belly, "I guess one last dance couldn't hurt before we call it a night" Hermione gave him her hand and Draco lifted her up from the table to the dance floor. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck dance a very slow dance.

"I love you Mrs. Malfoy" Draco said kissing her lips.

"And I love you Mr. Malfoy" Hermione kissed him back.

AN: And that's chapter 20 ok guys one more chapter left before this story is finally over and done with but don't forget to review and let me know which characters you would like me to write about next bye for now all.


	21. Author's Note

What Happens Next?

Hey guys it's me. I know you guys are expecting a story here but I just wanted to let you all know that I am still taking votes for my next story set after this one. If you all would please vote and let me know which characters I should write about next.

The characters are as follows: Blaise and Ginny, Daphne and Theo, Harry and Luna, or Pansy and Ron.

Now I have only had one person vote and they voted for Blaise and Ginny. So if no one else votes then they will be the next characters I will write about. So please send me a PM with your votes.

I will be posting my last chapter to this story after 10 pm EST along with that I will post another AN at the end of this week reminding you all to vote again.

Thank you for your time,

VampGirlCS


	22. Chapter 22

What Happens Next?

AN: all right guys this will be the last chapter for this story. So far I only have one vote for my next story set after this one with my characters Blaise and Ginny. So if anyone wants me to do a different story with different characters please don't forget to send me a Review letting me know which ones you would like me to write.

Epilogue: Life after the Wedding

_3 Months after the wedding_

**Theo and Daphne**

Daphne woke up, in her new bed in her new home that Theo had bought for them as a post 'Mating' gift. It was a decent size house far from and people, so Theo could let his Alpha wolf run free.

It had been 4 months since he been Alpha but he was trying his best to find others like him and make a wolf pack. He always told her "It's just something I need to do"; Daphne walked into the bathroom and grabbed a fresh towel.

She hurried down the steps and walked past their kitchen and living room area, to the back door and opened the door to see Theo lying at the bottom of the back steps covered in dirt and mud. "Oh Theo" Daphne hated seeing him like this all week and helpless she covered his naked body up with the towel and helped him up.

Daphne helped her mate into their bathroom and started the shower. "Thank you" He said softly but loud enough so she could hear it. Daphne smiled and kissed his head, and took her clothes off and helped him into the shower.

Daphne sat him down on the bench she had him make for her so that she could help him wash, baths were harmful to his skin after the change, Daph grabbed the shampoo and poured a little in his hair and began to massage his scalp.

Theo leaned into her touch, Daph smiled then tilted his head back and let the water wash off his shampoo. She then moved to grab the soap but Theo grabbed her and stopped her pulling her on top of him.

Daphne gasped when she felt his erection brush against her core, "Theo your weak you need your rest" she said cupping his cheek, Theo growled and pushed himself into her. "I think I'm perfectly fine" Daphne gasped and Theo let his hands fall over her hips.

After a few moments of thrusting into her Theo and Daphne both came, Theo looked up at his mate and kissed her "I should take better care of you before I change" Daphne blushed and moved off of him and grabbed the soap and washed both of their bodies.

Theo grabbed her around the waist and placed his hand on her belly, and smiled hugely at her. Daphne looked at him confused, "What?" He kissed her belly "Cubs"

**Harry and Luna**

Harry began his day just like every other day with a hot shower, but today was not like any other day. Today was his anniversary to Luna, and today was going to be perfect. Harry laid out his nice white button up shirt and black slacks.

Harry's Auror training didn't start for another month, but he knew that he couldn't wait to spend the entire day with Luna. He had it all planed out first they would go to breakfast then after breakfast they would spent some time together maybe go shopping then they would go to lunch before Luna had to go to work at the Quibbler.

Harry smiled as he put on his white button up shirt and his new black slack, "Master, Mistress Luna is at the door for you" Kreature said to him as Harry put his shoes on. "Thank you Kreature, please tell her to come in"

Kreature nodded slowly and with a pop he was gone, Harry quickly grabbed his coat and hurried down the steps of his flat to greet his girl friend. Luna stood in the front entry way in a blue dress holding a blue umbrella.

Luna turned and saw him standing by the stairs, she smiled at him and he smiled back. "Ready to go to breakfast love?" Harry asked her and she nodded. Harry grabbed her hand and then walked to a nearby restaurant where they sat down and looked over the menu.

They both talk about their evenings; Luna was still living at home with her estranged father writing articles in the Quibbler. Harry told her she wrote such great articles that maybe she should try and apply for the new job that opened up in the Prophet. Luna smiled and said she would apply but she knew in her heart that they would never accept her she was a little stranger herself maybe even too strange.

Harry held her hand as they walked around town Luna went into a few shops and Harry quickly ducked into jewelry shop and picked out the perfect gift for her, He hurried out of the shop before Luna had anytime to miss him.

Harry and Luna walked back to his flat, where Kreature had just finished making lunch and Harry walked Luna into the small Dining Room.

"Harry what is all this?" Luna asked him looking at the dining table with flowers in the middle of the table and nice linens on the table, "Happy Anniversary" Harry said dropping down on one knee. "Luna, love I know that we have only been together for a year, but I feel like you're the one for me. Luna Lovegood will you marry me?" Harry said pulling out the ring that he got her.

She smiled and nodded holding out her hand and Harry slipped the ring on her finger.

**Blaise and Ginny**

"Blaise come on your going to be late for work" Ginny called out to him as she stood over the stove making his favorite breakfast, scrambled eggs with cheese and ham, severed with his favorite roast coffee and fresh fruit from their orchard.

Ginny had always known Blaise was rich but never has rich as he explained to her. Their house was huge, with ten bedrooms and a guest house with and orchard and a vineyard. They also had a pool and their own Quidditch field.

Blaise came hooping down the stairs kissed what was his and took a sip of his coffee, "Hmmmm" He hummed and closed his eyes, "No one make coffee like you do my love" Ginny smiled and kissed him again.

She handed him his plate and Blaise sat down and begun to dig in to his food. "What are you going to do today my beautiful mate?" Ginny smiled and shrugged "I don't know I was thinking about both visiting my brother Bill and Fleur with their new baby or Hermione and Draco and their twins"

Blaise sat back and finished off his plate, "You should see them both, I'll be gone all day sitting in my stuffy office listening to old men talking about number while I'll be thinking about my mate wearing her sexy little red teddy and matching thong" Blaise said looking at her hungrily

Ginny smirked and kissed his lips, Blaise brushed his tongue over her bottom lip Ginny gladly opened her mouth and allowed his tongue to enter. Blaise lifted his mate up on the island and kissed her wildly. Ginny pulled away to breath, "You are going to be very very late"

Blaise shrugged and kissed her lips once more before grabbing his briefcase and hurrying to the fireplace, "I'll see you at lunch my love, and wear that sexy red teddy!" he called out before hurrying off to work.

Ginny just shook her head with a smile and began to make herself some breakfast.

**Ron and Pansy**

Ron wrapped his big arms around the sleeping women waist; she stirred and moved herself closer to his chest. Ron smiled and kissed the women's bear shoulder, "What time is it?" Pansy asked rolling over facing Ron.

Ron rolls over and looks at the bright red numbers on his clock, "Half after 8" he said rolling back over and closing his eyes. "Oh shit!" Pansy said rolling out of bed and gathering up some of her clean clothes and quickly put them on.

Ron sat up in bed and watched his girlfriend, "Babe what are you doing?" Pansy hopped around trying to put her shoes on. "Sorry I got to run, I have a meeting with the lawyers at 9 about my father estate" Pansy ran her fingers through her hair and kissed his lips.

"I'll be back soon, don't go anywhere" she said with a smirk and winked at him; Ron smiled and felt himself grow hard. "I'm not going anywhere love"

It was true Ron loved his life with Pansy, sure there flat wasn't as big as Harry and Luna's or as fancy as Ginny and Blaise's house but he like it, it was simple and modern it fit both of their personalities well.

He wasn't rich but he could maintain the type of lifestyle Pansy grew up in. Ron spent a few weeks helping his brothers rebuild their shop; he also had a spot for Auror training with Harry. A few weeks ago the Canons contacted him letting him know they were looking for a new keeper.

After much talk and sex, Ron decided to take the Auror job so he could stay close to Pansy. They didn't talk much about their future together they were more live in the moment type of people, at least that's what Pansy was like and Ron didn't mind much.

After a few hours Pansy was back at their flat, "Ron! I have great news!" Pansy smiled and hurried up the stairs to their bedroom, "What is the great news?" Ron asked as he was cleaning up their bed room.

Pansy squalled in delight, "My father left me everything! And guess what else" Ron looked up at her confused, "What else is there love?"

Pansy smiled at him, "I'm pregnant" Ron past out on the floor.

**Draco and Hermione**

Draco rocked his baby boy asleep after much talk, they named him Scorpius Orion Malfoy, Draco was proud of his wife who was currently rock their daughter, it was new to him there had never been a girl born into the Malfoy line let alone twins.

"Finally Ella is asleep" Hermione spoke and set their baby girl, Ella Cassie Malfoy down in her crib. "Scorpius is very restless" Draco said feeding their boy a bottle. Hermione brushed his curly blonde hair on his head.

Their babies were a perfect mixture of both of them, Ella was born with brown hair but straight like her fathers, Ella had her mother's eye and ears, and her father's nose and chin. Scorpius was born with curly blonde hair and eyes like his father, and had a mixture of both their facial features.

"Do you want me to burp him?" Hermione asked and Draco shook his head, "No but thank you love, soon I'll have to go back to work and you'll get to spend all your time with them." Draco said standing up and patting his sons back.

Hermione wrapped her arm around his waist and kissed her sons head, "Well you are the CEO of a multi-billion galleon business, and I'm sure they won't need you everyday" Draco kissed her lips, and "You're brilliant" Draco said kissing her lips.

"You did marry the brightest witch of our age you know" She said kissing him back, "I'm going to go start our bath" Draco kissed her again and patted his son until he felt his grow heavy and saw that he was fast sleep.

When Draco looked at his son and his daughter he felt like his world had changed, he wanted what was best for them. He wanted to be a better dad for them, and not be like his father before him. He guessed what his mother said was right, mothers become mothers when they find out they are having a baby, and fathers become fathers when they hold the babies for the first time.


	23. Votes are In!

AN

Hey guys it's me again. I want to thank all of you for voting and I wanted you all to see where our characters stand. Now before I show you, you all should know that we have a tie!

I know very shocking I was hoping more people had voted but it just so happens that I only got like five people that voted.

So here is where our characters stand:

Blaise and Ginny: 2

Theodore and Daphne: 2

Harry and Luna: 1

Ron and Pansy: 0

There you have it every one I hope when I post this people will see how important voting is for making chooses like these

There you have it every one I hope when I post this people will see how important voting is for making chooses like these.

SO I know it has been a week and I had hoped more people would have voted by now like I said before so I will leave voting up for a few more days in hopes that more people will vote but if note ill have to write both of those stories at the same time.

Thank you to all who voted,

VampGirlCS


	24. More votes

AN 3

Hey guys it's me again. I want to thank all of you for voting if you voted.

Now the votes are in! I know really exciting I can't wait to tell you who your winner is!

For those of you who did vote thank you so much you guys really don't know how much you have helped me out.

Well without further adieu I give you the polls:

Ginny and Blaise: 5

Theo and Daphne: 4

Luna and Harry: 3

Pansy and Ron: 0

Thank you so much for voting and I hope you all will stay tuned for the next installment

VampGirlCS


End file.
